A Beautiful Beast
by keelhaulrose
Summary: For the Disney Quotes Challenge- Hermione Granger is a professor at Hogwarts when the unexpected happens with the most unlikely character. Will she ever be able to forget the past? SS/HG
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own the characters, just the story. Nor do I own the Disney quotes.**

**This is for the Disney Quotes Challenge, the first quote appears in this chapter (twice!) Look for the bold**

**Read and review, please! Tell me if you like or hate where you think this is going.**

"We can't do this," she whispered, pushing him away slightly. He showed no heed to the rejection. Instead he returned his lips to her neck.

"Please, Severus, stop!" she said, pushing him away more forcefully this time.

"What, Hermione, do you want of me?" he growled, his dark eyes meeting her soft brown.

"I just... this isn't right," Hermione murmured. "You're... and I'm..." she couldn't complete either thought, so she ran from the room, leaving Severus Snape standing in the middle of his office, frustrated. Hermione had been his colleague for two years. At first they maintained the icy relationship they had throughout her years as a student, but lately they had become more friendly. She had come to his office that night seeking advice on brewing a somewhat complicated potion that would help restore her father's failing eyesight. He had gladly helped her, and she had stayed behind to talk.

They were sitting on the couch in front of his fireplace when he had started noticing the woman Hermione had blossomed into. When unencumbered by student or teacher robes, Hermione wore clothes that showed off the womanly curves she had developed sometime between leaving Hogwarts and returning as the new Charms professor. The bushy mane had been tamed into a mass of tamed, soft waves. Makeup, which had never been her forte while attending school, was now part of her daily routine. While brainy at school, she was now more intellectual. She had no desire to prove herself to the teachers who were now her peers, her position proved her abilities for her, and so conversations didn't center around what she knew and her sometimes manic insistence that she was right, but rather they were much more rational. Snape developed somewhat of an attraction almost immediately.

After a couple glasses of wine and a long conversation about the best way to gain student respect while not using his usual fear tactics, Severus had made the first move by leaning forward and catching her lips with his. At first she responded somewhat enthusiastically. Her arms wrapped around him and she pressed her body into his. But when he had abandoned her lips to run his along her neck she had a sudden change of heart.

With shaking hands he sat behind his desk. His head dropped to the dark mahogany , causing a momentary shot of pain through his skull that was almost immediately dismissed. _Hermione Granger_, he thought. _The insufferable know-it-all herself_. Besides being one of the most annoying students he ever had the displeasure of teaching, she was twenty years his junior. They had a mutual abhorrence of each other from the moment she had set foot in Hogwarts, fueled by an even strong aversion from Potter and Weasley. While he had assumed that their sociable attitudes towards each other meant that their past was water under the bridge, he now realized that he was seriously wrong.

He looked in the mirror opposite his desk, and looked at the sullen, pallor faced man gazing back at him. His left arm twitched slightly, a reminder of the mark that he would carry for the rest of his life. True, Voldemort was long since defeated, and true, he had been vindicated by the Wizengamot, but there was a strong distrust of anyone who had once been in the confidences of the Dark Lord among the wizarding community. He was no more a man, than a monster in the eyes of many. Several parents flat out refused to allow him to teach their children Potions. Rather than fire him Headmaster McGonagall had hired a second Professor for the subject, and gave parents the choice while their children were in first through fifth years. Any NEWT work was still supervised by Snape. The second Professor had no where near his skill level, a fact that kept a good number of students in his classes.

He crossed his office and through the door that led to his private chambers. There he stripped off his teachers robes and changed into his night clothes. The candlelight extinguished as he laid upon his bed. He had been a fool to try to be with a woman the likes of Hermione Granger. She would never want to be with him. She would never see usual his past and his usual demeanor.

**Who could ever learn to love a beast?**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

When she was well clear of the dungeons Hermione slid into a secret passageway and collapsed against the wall. She still felt the surprising tenderness of his lips against hers. No, what was she thinking? This was _Snape_ she was thinking about. The same man whose very name caused fear and hatred to bubble up inside her for several years. Even though she knew now that he was not a faithful Death Eater, that he had been on the side of good in the end, that didn't stop him from being an insurmountable prick during their school years. He was the only teacher who made her feel like she wasn't good enough.

She caught her breath and started down the hallway to her quarters near Gryffindor Tower. It sometimes still felt weird that she was back in the halls, even if it was as a teacher. She had never thought of herself doing anything with her years as anything but a teacher, she had her knowledge, and Ron and Harry could easily attest that she was more than willing to share everything she knew. So after she had graduated college with a Mastery in Charms and Transfiguration McGonagall offered a position taking over Professor Flitwick's job, and she happily accepted. Teaching came almost as second nature to her, though years of teaching her friends anything on the fly might have helped her there.

She reached her chambers and immediately headed to the bath. Lying in the warm, bubbly tub (and hoping Peeves didn't drop in for a sudden bit of mischief) she began to think over her past romances. Or, perhaps, complete lack thereof. After the war she and Ron had dated for a while. Ron was a nice guy, but the same bumbling, somewhat selfish, insecure person he had always been in their Hogwarts years. She put up with it for three years, but his constant suspicions of her while she was away at college made the relationship impossible. They had decided that their friendship would work much better than their relationship, and broke it off. Afterwards she had gone out with Viktor Krum for a while, but the same problem that arose the first time arose the second; Krum was all brawn and no brains, and despite the saying opposites don't always attract. There had been one more boyfriend in college, a smart Muggle at a nearby school studying Literature and Italian, but he had bolted when Hermione had revealed that she was a witch. It was over with no hope of returning when she was forced to hunt him down to modify his memory to make sure he didn't reveal her little secret all over England.

All had been dry on the relationship front recently, and she was perfectly content with it being that way. She was still young, and was more focused on her career at the moment. She figured when the time was right for a relationship, that she would know it and be able to approach it from the logical, sensible side of Hermione Granger that always prevailed in these sort of situations. She had written a list when she was sixteen, added to and subtracted from it as needed, and it now sat in her diary in a highly protected drawer of the desk in her private office. It was a list of everything that she required in a potential boyfriend.

And Severus Snape would never make her list. Sure, he was intelligent. And somewhere in there she found him somewhat physically attractive. And he did have a good, respectable job. But he certainly didn't have a sense of humor that would mesh well with hers. If he had a sense of humor at all. And he was not an outgoing person, not one who would mesh well with her family. Plus he was twenty years older than her, not as bad for the wizarding world, but difficult to explain to her Muggle parents.

She slipped farther into the bath and sighed. Even if he was completely wrong for her, there was something about the kiss that had felt... good. That felt right. She hated herself for thinking it. The man was barely human. There was no way that she could ever love him.

**Who could ever learn to love a beast?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took me a while. Real life likes to get in the way sometimes. I'll update more often from now on, I promise!**

She paused before the Great Hall to make sure her skirt was straight and her top was buttoned properly. She went through the doors and looked up at the sky. A beautiful, clear, and probably very warm morning. Three of the four house tables had been pushed against the walls, the fourth sat in the middle of the room. Most of her colleagues were there already, several had heaping plates of food in front of them already, a couple were mostly finished.

Snape sat in the middle between Hagrid and McGonagall, looking extremely unhappy with his current position. He had taken it to avoid his normal place, which was right across the table from Hermione. As a way to justify his unusual move he had managed to get Hagrid talking practically non stop about the baby Hippogriffs that he had managed to breed recently. He was looking as bored as a group of third years in Binn's class.

Hermione tried to catch the Potion's professor's eye, but he seemed to be keeping them pointedly on Hagrid. She needed to talk to him. She needed to understand his attraction to her.

Sighing she took her normal spot at the end of the table, next to the newest professor, Neville Longbottom.

"How's it going, Hermione?" Neville asked, passing her a platter of eggs.

"Pretty good, Neville, and you?"

"I'm having problems with the lesson plans for the third years. Professor Sprout liked to jump right into things, but she told me the second years last year were having a little bit of difficulty."

"Have you considered reviewing something easy to help get them back in the swing of things?"

Neville thought for a moment. "That would probably work. I think I have enough Tentacula to go around. That seems easy enough, right?"

Hermione smiled. Even if it was a very difficult plant Neville would find it easy to work with. Neville was almost more adept with plants than Snape was with potions, and that was saying something. They talked for a few minutes about the best way to fit the old material in with the new.

"I could kiss you Hermione, the amount of help you've given me," Neville blushed.

"No offense, Neville, but I'd prefer a hug."

"Of course," Neville gave her a tight hug. Then he shoveled a few more bites of food into his mouth before running off to alter his lesson plans. His first day of classes was in two days, and he was as obsessive as Hermione was about getting it right.

"Hermione," Firenze said, as she smiled at Neville's retreating back. "Is there something the matter?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione's head whipped towards the centaur in shock. She had done nothing but smile since sitting down.

"You lingered before coming into the Great Hall, and you seemed to be distracted before sitting. I know how much stress the start of term causes."

"I'm fine. Just the usual pre-term jitters, I guess."

"Well the stars have indicated a calm year relative to those past."

Hermione gave a skeptical look toward Firenze. "Let's see, ten years ago Voldemort happened to be running around having a whole lot of fun. Nine years ago there was all out war. Something tells me that compared to those years, any where there aren't people out to kill me is relatively calm."

Firenze chuckled. "I was speaking in terms of academics, but I can see your point completely."

"Well, then I'd have to counter by saying that eleven years ago marked the end of a six-year reign of terror by Fred and George Weasley."

Firenze smiled again. "I guess there is that. I guess it is difficult to compare to the past. I was just trying to alleviate any nervousness you feel about the year."

"Trust me, Firenze, a group of new first years does not make me nervous."

"I have noticed you spending more time with Severus. Aren't planning on picking up a bit of his teaching style?"

"Never in my life would I want to be anything like Severus Snape."

_________________________________________

"An' that's how I managed ter get the fourth foal o' the season," Hagrid finished proudly.

"Fascinating," Snape answered, glancing out of the corner of his eye at Hermione, who was having an animated discussion with Neville Longbottom. No doubt her inclination for helping Neville out with any little problem he was having. Neville suddenly leaned forward and pulled Hermione in for a tight hug.

Snape felt a surge of jealousy rush through him. Is that why Hermione became suddenly hesitant to be around him? She had some unnatural crush on Neville Longbottom? No, this hug was more friendly. A 'thank you for saving my ass again Hermione' hug. Still, the bumbling idiot might be a threat.

'Threat?' his brain laughed at him. 'To what, your non-existent relationship with, quite possibly, the smartest witch you ever met? You're _avoiding _her, you idiot.'

It took every ounce of his willpower not to roll his eyes at himself. Hagrid was still babbling on about Hippogriffs or whatever, and the oaf didn't have the social skills to realize that his audience had no interest in the conversation whatsoever, so it was a great ruse.

Hermione moved on to talking to Firenze. No 'threat' there. Firenze was queerer than Dumbledore's sparkling purple New Years hat. Hell, Firenze was queerer than Dumbledore's whole damn wardrobe.

Why was he so obsessed with the woman?

He looked down at his plate to find it thankfully devoid of any remaining food. When Hagrid took a moment to breathe Snape excused himself and retreated to the school's storeroom to pick up a few more supplies for the Potions lab. Since there were now two Potions teachers, there was one unified storeroom for the more popular ingredients. Despite the other professor's protests the storeroom was placed in the dungeons, much closer to Snape's classroom than his chosen third-floor room. Despite the whole wizarding world's feelings towards him, Minerva McGonagall knew the truth about him and he still held her favor.

Neville jumped about three feet in the air as he burst into the storeroom.

"P-p-professor Snape," he stammered, before picking up the crushed Flobberworm larvae he had spilled across the floor when his least-favorite person had suddenly shown up next to him.

"Longbottom!" he barked, before realizing that he had no control over the man in front of him. Not only did he have no control, but the man was now considered a colleague of all things.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry," the stammering worsened as Neville had to face Snape's bad side. "I was just trying to make a fertilizer..."

Snape waved his wand and the Flobberworm larvae returned themselves to their jar. "You need to get your wand out for these things. They're delicate, you'll crush them beyond use," Snape murmured.

Neville nodded a little too enthusiastically. He moved to hurry from the room, but Snape moved to block him.

"Is there something else you need, Professor?" Neville asked, unable to mask the fear in his voice.

"In fact, there is, Longbottom," Snape sneered, motioning towards a chair that had appeared behind Neville. Neville lowered himself upon it as though it was about to cause him great pain.

"Tell me, Longbottom," Snape had to concentrate to keep his emotions from his voice. "Tell me everything you know about Hermione Granger."

___________________________________________________

Hermione had spent all day making an inventory of everything in the Charms closet. Once inventoried, everything was shrunk down and placed extremely carefully in the storage closet. Anything that needed cleaning or repaired was done so with all due attention. Even though she had left the class as neat as possible when she left last year, it was second nature for her to make sure everything was perfect before the start of term. And with a week to go she was looking forward to getting everything done and taking a few days off to relax.

As she entered her chamber she slipped her shoes off and placed her aching feet into a pair of pink, fuzzy slippers. Even though she was a strong, independent woman nothing beats a good pair of slippers at the end of a long day.

There were two notes sitting on her desk. Even from across the room she recognized the untidy scrawl of Harry Potter. The thickness of the envelope made her sure there were some pictures from some far-away land where Harry was out playing Quidditch. America was the destination for about a month. Phoenix, Chicago, and New York, then off to Disney World with Ginny for a fifth honeymoon in two years. He made sure to take pictures everywhere he went, and would bring her back travel brochures and information about places he visited so Hermione could do research for her later travels.

She smiled and moved Harry's letter aside. Below was another letter. This one bore a stamp even though it didn't go through the post office. Jean Granger was new to the owl-post thing, Hermione had taught her over the summer, and no matter how many times Hermione told her that postage wasn't needed on wizarding mail Jean never sent a letter sans stamp.

Hermione sighed, took the letter from her mother and sat in the oversized chair in front of her fireplace. She tore the envelope open, and slipped out the contents.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I hope you are doing well in preparing for the upcoming term. Your father and I are so proud of you! I was wondering if you would like to come visit me this weekend. Your father is off on a golf outing with his brother, and we'll have the house all to ourselves. I hope this letter gets to you in time. I don't know how quickly owl post gets there. Let me know._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Hermione frowned. She had planned on spending her last free weekend at home, relaxing, maybe reading, maybe head to Hogsmede for a few hours. She really didn't feel like going home, but her mother did get lonely. Ever since they found out Hermione was a witch their paths had diverged somewhat, and after Hermione got her job they had even less time to spend together. She would turn her mother down, but she needed a few minutes to compose a nice letter.

She went to her bedroom thinking a quick nap before dinner was in order. She stopped short when she looked down at her plush pillow. Lying atop the pink pillowcase was a single white flower. A Gardenia. She picked up the fragrant flower and stared at it for a few moments. She knew that there was some meaning behind it, but besides those silly little meanings behind different colored roses, her knowledge of what different flowers stood for was pretty limited.

So she headed off to the library, after lying the flower gently on her bookshelf. She immediately rushed to the Muggle section. It took her several minutes to locate a book on Muggle florists, and she quickly flipped through it until she found the page she wanted. Her finger flew down a list of flowers and their meanings until she found the one she wanted. She gasped as she read the short meaning:

"I love you in secret," she whispered.

Could it be? No, no way he knew anything about flowers, let alone their meanings. It was more likely to be Neville. But she knew Neville didn't feel that way about her. There was only one person...

She sighed and closed the book. There was only one place a girl could go to get the type of advice she needed. Looks like the trip to her mother's was on.

**\/ Review button... you know you want to hit it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love hearing feedback. If you like what I'm doing, just shoot me a quickie review, please.**

**And now to your regularly scheduled story...**

Hermione opened the door to her mother's house a crack. "Hello?" she cried down the hallway.

"In the laundry room!" her mother called back.

Hermione walked inside and put her bag down. She wandered through the house and found her mother pulling clothes out of the dryer. Without a word she waved her wand. The clothes flew into the air, folded themselves, and stacked themselves neatly in the waiting basket.

Jean Granger turned and smiled at her daughter. "It's always nice to get your help around the house, sweetie."

"Well, two seconds for me, twenty minutes for you," Hermione smiled back, and with another wave the clothes in the washer moved to the dryer and the machine started up. A final load moved itself into the washer.

Jean pretended to pout. "What good am I around the house when all you have to do is wave that wand and it does itself?"

"I can set it back if you want me to."

"No! Come home more often and do my chores!"

Hermione laughed. "What else do you need me to do?"

"Come have a glass of wine with me. Tell me about Hogwarts."

Hermione agreed, and a few minutes later they were sitting on the couch together, talking about their jobs.

"Are you nervous for the start of a new term?" Jean asked her daughter.

Hermione shook her head. "I made sure everything was prepared before I came here. I'll have Monday and Tuesday to relax before term starts."

"And I know you'll do well. You always seemed like you were born to teach. I remember when you were a little girl you would line up your stuffed animals to teach them math, English, and science. I specifically remember one time you gave your stuffed horse detention for not doing his homework."

"Wow, this is rather embarrassing. I'm so glad no one important is here to hear this."

"Like a boyfriend?" her mother perked up.

Hermione sighed. "Do we need to start this again?"

"I'm your mother. Of course I want to know if there's a man in your life."

Hermione sighed. "No one since college, mother. Do you honestly think I wouldn't tell you?"

"I know you, dear," Jean replied, smiling at Hermione. "You don't tell me unless it's getting pretty serious. The last one you had I didn't even know about until your friend Ginny spilled the beans, and by then you had broken up."

"Well, he was a prat."

"What about that Ron? He was pretty nice."

"I said it before, and I'll say it again. Ron and I weren't a good match."

"You've said it, but you've never told me why."

"Well, the answer to that depends on how much of my life you really want to hear."

"I'm your mother. Tell me everything."

"Fine," Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Ron was insecure, bossy, and he had a temper. And sleeping with him was like sleeping with a brother. I think the only person it would be more awkward for me to sleep with would be Harry."

"Harry is a nice man, is he seeing someone?"

"He's engaged to Ginny."

"Well, good for them. See, they're settling down. Don't you think it's about time for you to settle down?"

Hermione sighed. "I wish you'd get off my case about this. When I'm ready to settle down, I'll settle down."

Jean ran a hand through Hermione's hair. "I'm just worried about you, sweetie. I want to see you happy."

"I am happy, mom. I don't need a man to be happy."

"I know. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't look. Are you sure there are no prospects?"

Hermione finished the rest of her wine. "That's actually why I wanted to come home and talk to you. There is a prospect, I think."

"Oh! Who is he?"

"In due time, mother."

"Is it really that bad?"

"First off, we're not really dating. We kissed once, but I broke it off and left."

"What was wrong?"

"He's.... not the typical man I date."

"That might be a good thing, considering you aren't with them anymore."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I need to talk to you seriously, mother."

Jean's face fell into a classic motherly appearance. "Ask away, dear."

Hermione sighed. "What would you do if you found out two of your employees were dating?"

Jean thought about it for a moment. "Honestly? As long as they kept it out of the workplace, whatever they want to do is fine by me. But if it affects my place of business, then I'd probably say something about it. Why? Is your 'prospect' another Professor at the school?"

Hermione nodded.

"Is it that nice Neville boy who stopped by earlier this summer to tell you he had just gotten hired?"

"Neville Longbottom is a good friend, and he will never be anything more."

"Well, I've never met any of your other Professors, save for Dumbledore and McGonagall."

"He's dead and I'm not into girls that way, so they're out."

"Anyways, you're wondering if it would be acceptable for you to see another Professor?"

"That's part of it."

"I think that the same rules apply. Don't let it affect your students or the school, and it would be okay for you to see another Professor."

"Okay, going past the colleague dating thing, what do you think of older men?"

Jean gave Hermione a look. "How much older?"

"Twenty years."

Jean sighed. "If that's who you want to be with. You're a smart girl, I trust your judgment."

"Nice evasive answer."

Another sigh. "OK, I'm not totally thrilled about it. There are a lot of things to worry about when it comes to that big of an age difference. You're two different generations. He's probably more set in his ways. Does he have children?"

"No," Hermione said, trying not to laugh at the idea of her Professor holding a crying baby.

"You never know these days. Does he want children?"

"Don't you think you're taking this a little far? I'm asking about dating him, not marrying him."

"Where do you think dating eventually leads to? I know you, Hermione. You don't take who you date lightly. Even when you took someone out as revenge you thought your way through it."

"Who told you about that?"

"Ginny."

"I must have a talk with that girl. And, to answer your original question, I don't think he wants children. He doesn't seem like the fatherly type."

A quick smirk crossed Jane's mouth. "That could be an obstacle if your motherly instincts ever kick in."

Hermione nodded. She certainly hadn't thought that far in advance.

"But, as I said. I trust your judgment, and I know you. You wouldn't be talking about this if it wasn't something you wanted. If you want to try it, I say live a little."

"I'm just worried about getting hurt. He does have a bit of a reputation for hurting people."

The smirk flashed again.

"What is that?" Hermione asked, looking nervously at her mother.

"What is what?"

"You keep smirking like you know something I don't."

"Just thinking. So, how are the other faculty treating you?"

"Good," Hermione said slowly, not totally convinced her mother was 'just thinking'.

"Is that Potions Professor you weren't too fond of still working there?"

"Yes," Hermione said, her mouth going slightly dry.

"What was his name. Snare? Snake?"

"Snape. Severus Snape."

"Is he treating you any better?"

Hermione looked at her mother suspiciously. "How did you know?"

"Know what?" Jean asked, trying to look innocent.

"Come off it mother. You knew exactly who I was talking about, or you wouldn't be asking about Severus."

"He's Severus now? Well, I guess he should be if you're snogging him."

"Mother!"

"I'd ask you how you met, but considering he almost made you cry that first year..."

"Stop."

"I'm your mother. You can't tell me to stop. It's my right by your birth to give you a hard time. It's one of those things all mothers live for."

"So much for an adult conversation about this."

"Hermione, you're here asking my advice. But, as I've said a few dozen times, I know you. I could sit here and beg you not to date him, but if you want to you're going to do it. You just need to talk to someone about your feelings to someone, and since I, unlike Harry, Ron, and Ginny, have never had the pleasure or displeasure of meeting Professor Snape you're asking me. You know that should any of your friends catch wind of you having romantic feelings towards him they'll be checking you into that Wizarding Hospital before you could put up a protest. So you came home to talk to me about it, but you just want to get your feelings off your chest, not get a blessing for the relationship. No matter what I say you'll go back, and if you have feelings for him you'll be brave enough to try seeing him for a while. And if you don't have feelings for him, you won't talk of the subject anymore, or you'll rationalize it. But it'll be what it'll be no matter what I say, so let's not pretend like you're going to take my motherly advice to heart. All I can do is hope that whatever you decide to do will make you happy. I know it sounds cliché, but it's true that all a mother wants for their child is for them to be healthy and happy."

Hermione stared at her mother for a second. "Since when did you get a second job as a psychologist?"

Jean smiled. "You'd be amazed at how many people unload their problems on their dentists. I just try to help while deciphering what they're trying to say with their mouths wide open."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. First Thanksgiving. Then finals week. Anyone who has ever been in school knows that charming week from you know where. I'll be better from now on, I promise!**

**Read and review, please! I'll email you back as a holiday gift! And just to warn you, my lovely friend who read this told me she needed a little Merlot to go with the chesse...**

Hermione Apparated to Hogsmede from her mother's backyard the Monday before term started, and stopped to buy some chocolate at Honeydukes before strolling back to the castle at a leisurely pace. Several teachers had returned to their families for a long weekend before term started, and she was able to stroll through the halls of Hogwarts without meeting another person. Once in her chambers she threw the windows wide open to let in the refreshing breeze and sat on the bed, beside the spot the flower had appeared on her pillow.

She gazed at the preserved Gardenia now sitting on her shelf and thought about him. How uncharacteristic of Severus Snape to do something with even a hint of romance. Granted, he did have to break into her room to...

Her eyes suddenly widened. She didn't know for sure it was Snape who had left the flower. Her chamber had all sorts of wards protecting it, several of which would have alerted her had they been breached. It would be nearly impossible for a person to enter without her knowing. Then who had managed to leave the flower? The only creatures who could get in and out without setting off the wards were the house-elves.

'Of course!' she thought, mentally slapping herself on the forehead. But how to summon one? Dobby was dead, and Harry had taken Kreacher back to Grimmauld Place with him.

"Winky?" she asked the air tentatively.

A sudden crack and the wobbly, shy house elf appeared standing in front of her. "What can Winky do, Miss Granger?" she asked softly.

"Someone left a flower on my bed the other day. Since whoever did didn't set off my wards, it must have been a house elf. I need to know who told that house elf to put it there. Could you tell me, please?"

Winky shifted nervously. "I is knowing, Miss Granger, but Winky can't tell. Winky promised she would not tell Miss Granger who is sending the flower."

Hermione exhaled. She should have seen this coming. She thought for a moment. "Could you tell me if it is someone who lives in this castle?"

Winky blushed furiously, giving the answer away, before stammering "No, no Winky can't give any clues as to who is asking Winky to do it."

Hermione thought for another moment. "If I asked you who it wasn't, could you tell me?"

"Winky is sorry Miss Granger," the house elf said, going wide-eyed. "But the person who is sending the flower told Winky that you would ask that very question. He is telling Winky not to answer those questions."

Hermione sighed. She saw no way to question the house elf further without risking Winky doing harm to herself. "Thank you, Winky," she said, unable to mask the disappointment in her voice. Winky bowed and with another loud crack disappeared.

She laid upon the bed, now twirling the flower above her lazily with her wand. She knew it was him. It just had to be. But now the question was how to make that next step. She had run out of the room the last time they were alone together, saying that a relationship was not possible but failing to give a reason.

She decided, before heading to the Great Hall for dinner, that she would return the hint and let him make the first move. She replicated the flower, shrunk the copy, and placed it into her hair. With a bounce in her step she hurried down to eat, and found herself one of a small number who remained in the castle. The large house table was gone, replaced by a smaller, round table. Hagrid, Professor Trelawney, Firenze, McGonagall, and Snape were already eating and, with the exceptions of Snape and Trelawney, laughing at something Firenze had said. The last open seat was between Hagrid and McGonagall, and Hermione happily sat down and started spooning food hungrily onto her plate.

"Hello, Hermione," Hagrid beamed down at her. "Had a good weekend at home?"

"Of course I did," Hermione smiled back. "Mom's doing well, and it's always nice to go home and see her. It's so difficult to do once the term starts."

Hagrid looked slightly saddened for a moment, but then resumed smiling. Hermione knew that there were times he missed his family greatly.

"Hermione," Firenze said, placing his soup spoon down. "That is a stunning flower in your hair. May I inquire as to who gave it to you?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders playfully, loving the nearly too-perfect setup. "I'm not sure. But I really love it."

She thought she saw Snape sitting up slightly straighter.

_______________________________________

Snape realized after Hermione had gotten up to leave that he hadn't taken a single bite of food since she had entered the room. The flower was in her hair, his flower! She was smiling, happy. Was she trying to tell whoever sent it she was interested? Did she know it was him?

At the risk of looking like one of the Weasleys he started spooning food into his mouth rapidly. Hagrid got up and left the table, leaving him sitting alone with McGonagall.

Her eyes followed Hagrid's broad back from the room before rounding on her colleague.

"Feeling alright, Severus?" she asked. An impish grin played across her lips, causing Snape's stomach to drop like a stone.

"I'm feeling fine, Minerva," he snapped back, staring down at his plate.

The smile turned knowing. "Hermione certainly seemed happy today."

He sighed, pushed his plate away, and put his head on the table. "Is it really that obvious?"

"A niffler could smell it out."

"I'm crazy, Minerva. She's too young for me."

"She's old enough to make her own decisions."

"She hated me all throughout her student years."

"So did most of the students that weren't in Slytherin, and quite a few who were."

"Luckily enough for me all those students didn't set me on fire. Hermione Granger, however..."

"She thought you were jinxing her friend!"

"You are determined to defend her, aren't you?"

"You're determined to talk yourself out of seeing her. One of us is going to have to relent at some point."

"And you know how stubborn I am."

"You are rivaled only by me." They stared at each other for a few moments. "She is obviously interested in you, Severus. I cannot make your decisions for you, nor am I going to speak to you as I did when you were a student. Do what you want, and I hope it makes you happy." She smiled, stood, and left him alone in the Great Hall.

He slowly stood and walked aimlessly around the castle, weighing the pros and cons of courting Hermione Granger. One of the biggest problems was that he had never successfully wooed a woman he had any intention of spending more than a night with. He had tried with Lily Potter, tried since he was eleven years old, and he had failed miserably. His personality was somewhat off-putting, and while he was able to hide his normal self for a night or so, it would come back rampaging at the slightest provocation. And ever since Lily, the woman he had loved so much he almost died for her, he had no desire to have a long-term relationship.

Hermione was so like Lily. Both beautiful and elegant, though they would never list those as among their top attributes. Smart, driven, in awe of the magical world and the new discoveries made almost daily in it. Lily would have never been his, even if she had survived. He had no chance, his personality had once again done him in, along with the incredibly stupid choices he had made as a much younger wizard. Hermione hadn't seen him in that stage. She knew him as a hero. A man who had done everything to protect the son of the woman he loved. A man who had lost his life while trying to save Harry's, just to be brought back by a combination of potions and, Hermione's brilliant idea, a Muggle device called a defibrillator. No magic could bring the dead back, but Muggles don't take finality for an answer.

Hermione may be interested in him now, but what if they started a relationship and it lasted? Would she want to be with an old man? Was she even looking for a 'settle down' situation, or did she realize she was still a beautiful young witch with all sorts of possibilities open to her? What if, Merlin forbid, she wanted a baby? He shuddered at the thought.

Reasons that a relationship with Hermione Granger was a bad idea were swirling around his head, but they all quickly were snuffed by his overwhelming attraction to her. He'd have to be slow, take it cautiously, and be prepared for a rejection that more likely than not was coming, but he had lost one woman he loved. He wouldn't let another one slip through his fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm going to try to keep a better pace on this story, or at the very least crank out a few more chapters before I play holiday run around again. Oh, and I've finally managed to work in my second quote!**

Several weeks into the term the excitement of a new school year had dulled. Going to class was much less an adventure now than a chore to be endured. Snape was back in his foul mood after getting what was quite possibly the worst set of essays on Wolfsbane Potions from the third years he had ever gotten. The only thing that kept the students from becoming zombies was the upcoming Quidditch match. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin had all their players return, and had agreed to hold their match early in the season to avoid playing another five-hour match in a violent snowstorm as they had the year before.

The morning of the match was clear and bright, with warm temperatures. Many of the students shed their robes and chose homemade t-shirts to show their support. The Great Hall was full about an hour before the match started, and it emptied of nearly everyone about thirty minutes before the match as students left to claim the best seats.

Hermione entered the Great Hall as many of the students were leaving. She took her place at one end of the staff table and served herself a few pancakes. About halfway through her meal it was only her and Snape sitting at the table.

"Not attending the match, Professor Granger?" Snape asked, trying not to show his excitement at his first opportunity to be alone with Hermione since term began.

"I was never one for Quidditch. It was more of a Harry and Ron thing."

"I would have thought you'd be there supporting Gryffindor."

Hermione shrugged. "Ever since Voldemort I really don't think that this whole house rivalry thing is really important. I would have thought you'd be there supporting Slytherin."

"I gave up my Head of House position after the Final Battle. I severed my ties that that house. There are too many children of parents who will see me as worse than filth. I have no energy to be around those who despise me."

An uncomfortable silence settled over them. Hermione finished her food slowly, hoping Snape would say something, anything to her, but he seemed unable to speak. Disappointed, she excused herself and started towards the library.

She shook her head as soon as she was out of eyesight of the Great Hall. How stupid was she? She had been hoping for weeks, ever since the Gardenia had appeared on her pillow, that Snape would come to her, profess his feelings, do something to at least show a little interest. But Severus had seemed as though he had fallen into his usual foul mood, something he probably wouldn't come out of until the end of the school year. She was a fool for hoping, and this was the end of it. No more waiting for something that was never going to happen.

Tears sprung to her eyes for a moment, but she reminded herself that she was a strong woman. She had been disappointed in love before. She had tried so hard with Ron, and she would always love him as one of her best friends. She didn't need to cry over someone like Severus Snape.

Her hand was on the door handle of the library when a hand fell onto her shoulder.

"Professor Granger," Snape's voice came from behind her. She was starting to roll her eyes when his voice came again, softer and, if possible, kinder. "Hermione."

She turned slowly, her hands shaking slightly. The eyes that met hers were not the cold, distant ones she had known so well at Hogwarts. They were warmer, almost pleading. "Yes, Severus?" she whispered.

"I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to London next Saturday for dinner?"

Hermione's insides started dancing. "Of course I would," she said, forcing herself to not break out in an idiotic grin.

A smile played across Snape's lips and he nodded. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall at seven, then?"

Hermione could only nod. They stood in the deserted corridor for a moment, staring at each other. Then Snape stepped forward, pressed his lips to Hermione's for a moment, turned, and swept down the hallway.

She was stunned. She leaned against the stone wall and watched the place Snape had just disappeared. She had given up on it, and it finally happened. She bit her bottom lip, still feeling his lips on hers. She smiled inwardly. Part of her had never expected Severus Snape to be the dating type. He seemed like the 'all or nothing' type. Either they were an item and they'd spend some alone time together acting as an established couple, or he'd be the same bad tempered man he always was.

Excited voices floated from below her, telling her that the match was already over and students were soon going to be coming up to the library to work on some assignment or another. Hermione turned back towards the doors, but she couldn't bring herself to enter. As much as she liked to be there to help answer any questions the students had, there were much more important things she had to worry about right now. The library could wait.

____________________________________

Snape didn't slow down until he reached his office. With a wave of his wand his wards disappeared and he was able to hurry in and slam the door. He sank into an armchair as a fire roared to life in the hearth in front of him.

He had done it. He finally asked Hermione out. Now what in the world was he supposed to do? He had only been in London in his dealings with the Order of the Phoenix recently. He had no idea where to go that would be somewhat romantic. He needed advice. He needed...

"Albus!" he barked at a small empty frame sitting on the mantel. A few moments later the elderly wizard appeared, a large smile painted across his face.

"Severus," the portrait greeted him warmly. "How are you?"

"I've been better."

"Your usual answer. I'm wondering if you'll ever find yourself 'better'."

"There's a distinct possibility this time, but I need help."

The portrait smiled again. "What is it, Severus?"

"You're the resident expert on love."

"I will never claim to know everything about love, Severus."

"Can we stipulate that you understand it better than I?" Snape asked, slightly annoyed.

The portrait chuckled. "I could debate that with you all night, but seeing as that would distract us from the advice you're seeking, I'll stipulate."

"I've asked out a young woman..."

Dumbledore's portrait clasped his hands in a triumphant gesture, but he remained silent.

"Seeing as I am somewhat inexperienced when it comes to this, I need advice from someone..."

"A little older and wiser?"

"Not Minerva."

Another chuckle. "Understandable. Though, to remind you, I am not exactly well versed in the art of dating."

"I know. I'm not looking for dating tips. If I was I'd go to some of my love-starved fifth years."

"What are you looking for?"

Snape opened his mouth, but he wasn't sure what he wanted, other than advice in general.

"Can I assume that you are more in search of reassurance that you are doing the right thing rather than asking, perhaps, the best set of dress robes to wear?"

Snape sighed. "You are disturbing in your knowledge sometimes."

"Severus, I have never known you incapable of love. In fact, I have seen you quite in love."

"Lily," Snape said, a hint of sadness in his voice. He hadn't thought of her at all since he had first kissed Hermione.

There was a long pause. "I'm pleased to see you moving on, Severus. And I'm sure that Lily will always hold a special place in your heart."

"Just not _that_ special place."

"Only you have convinced yourself you are undeserving of someone to love."

Snape said nothing, instead staring at the fire.

"I do have a couple pieces of advice for your upcoming outing, if you'd like to hear them."

Snape nodded.

"First of all, Hermione Granger likes seafood."

"I take back everything I've ever said about her being the most insufferable know it all I've ever met. You are obviously more deserving of that honor."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Secondly, she will not be impressed by **flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep.**"

"What do you think she'd be impressed by?"

"You." Snape nodded, and Albus moved to leave his portrait. Right before he left he turned and winked at Snape. "And don't worry, Severus. If I catch you and young Miss Granger here when I come by to chat again I'll make sure that I don't linger this time."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I'm in the process of trying to send personalized notes to you all. Please keep it up, it's nice to know what people think of it.**

**And without further ado...**

Five to seven the next Saturday night found Severus waiting anxiously in the Great Hall. He was dressed in a black suit that was drawing quite a few stares from the students milling about. A few more determined students sat on the staircase, watching him out of the corners of their eyes, waiting to see why the Potions Professor from Hell was dressed up in nice Muggle clothes.

Hermione appeared at exactly seven o' clock. She was wearing a simple black skirt and red cardigan. Her hair was neat but nothing spectacular, her face showed a hint of makeup. The two nodded to each other as she approached.

"Ready for the seminar, Professor Snape?" she asked loudly.

"Ready to sit listening to someone who is paid too much to think too highly of themselves drone on about a subject they pretend to know more about than they actually do? Of course," Severus replied as though the exchange was rehearsed.

Several of the nearby students got up and left, apparently uninterested that the exchange turned out to be no scandal in the making. Snape and Hermione left through the doors leaving some distance between them.

"A seminar?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Would you rather it be all over school that we're shagging?"

"But we're not..."

"And Harry wasn't the Heir of Slytherin. Didn't stop most of the students avoiding him in our second year."

Snape rolled his eyes. "I'd prefer it if we didn't mention Potter unless absolutely necessary," he sneered before checking to see if any students had followed them onto the grounds. Seeing none he offered his arm to Hermione, who took it eagerly. They walked off the grounds where Snape took Hermione by Side-Along Apparation to a quiet street in London.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, looking around.

"Close to Grimmauld Place. A little place Dumbledore and I would meet to discuss business that he felt was completely safe." He led her into the tiny restaurant where they were led to a candle lit table in the back. Hermione allowed Snape to order for her, and she removed her cardigan, revealing the low- cut top of the black dress. Snape eyed it eagerly before returning his gaze to her face.

"I've had a few students complaining about your behavior, Professor," Hermione smiled playfully.

"Is it anything worse than what you've experienced in years past?"

"Somewhat. From what I've heard your temper has been even shorter, though I admit I didn't think it was possible."

"I've had other things on my mind."

"Other things?"

"You play unenlightened, Hermione, but I believe you've known my interest in you for weeks."

"To be honest, I had thought you were interested, but since you hadn't really made any sort of move since the Gardenia I thought you had changed your mind."

Snape stayed quiet. There was no way to tell Hermione how desperately he had wanted to 'make a move' without sounding like one of his hormone ridden students. "The students are complaining to you about my attitude?"

"Something about you giving Susan Williams three detentions..."

"I told her that one more word would earn her a detention. She said three, I kept my promise."

"You know, fear isn't necessarily the best way to conduct a classroom."

"Do you honestly think that you don't use fear as a way to control your students?"

"I do nothing of the sort."

"Your presence causes fear enough."

Hermione's jaw dropped, and she looked somewhat insulted.

"You were a member of the so-called Golden Trio. Without your assistance Potter would never have been able to take down Voldemort. You survived several battles and encounters with the Dark Lord himself, along with a few of his more notorious followers. What kind of chance does a first year who barely knows which end of the wand to hold have against you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If anything that should teach them that I'm one of the good ones."

"Good or not, they stand no chance against you should they get on your bad side."

"So you're the palpable fear while I'm the subtle?"

"It's worked for me for years," Snape sat back and felt himself relax at the sight of Hermione's smile.

"Why did you keep teaching? I understand you took the job at first to be under Dumbledore's protection, but once Voldemort was gone for good I would have thought you would quit and go off to do something else."

"What would I do?"

"Private potion making?"

"Little more than what I do right now, but those who come after me complaining are paying clients who think they are always in the right rather than students who, at some level, still listen to me."

"So you like the control?"

"No. I'm just afraid of doing something else. I've been teaching long enough that I don't feel comfortable enough trying to set up my own business or starting my life over again somewhere else. I have no desire to live at Spinner's End full time. It's a miserable place I've kept so I have somewhere to stay during the summer and on weekends I need to get away from Hogwarts."

"You could move somewhere else."

"Where? You'll find I have no welcome in most Wizarding communities, and I stand out too much to live in a Muggle community."

Hermione bit her lip. "You really don't like teaching?"

"I didn't say that. You assumed it. Occasionally a student comes along who is interested in what I'm teaching, and has the talent needed to excel at the art. It's those students that make me want to teach."

"And was I one of those students?"

"No. I have told you, you were an insufferable know it all. You had something to prove, and were blind to the viewpoints of those you disagreed with. And I happened to be one of those you constantly disagreed with."

"You have to realize you weren't exactly agreeable yourself."

"I didn't need to be. I was the expert in the subject. I had skills and knowledge even your precious textbooks didn't possess, if you'd remember that book you despised so much in the sixth year. You were merely a student who felt that because you memorized everything in the textbook you knew it all. You constantly disagreed with me because you and your friends harbored a severe hatred towards me since the beginning of the first year."

"You didn't need to be so blatant about it."

"And you didn't need to go around accusing me of everything bad that happened around the school for those first few years, however it didn't seem to stop you. I was returning the favor."

A smiled played across Hermione's lips. "We're being pretty brutally honest for a first date."

"Well we did have some form of what one would call an acquaintance before we came here. These were issues that were more likely than not going to come up at some point in our relationship if it lasts any length of time. Better now in friendly conversation rather than later in some sort of argument."

"Are you saying that you're predicting some length in our relationship, Professor?"

Snape smiled. "With luck," he toasted.

_____________________________________________

After dinner and a stroll Snape decided it was time to return to Hogwarts. They Apparated back to the gates and took their time walking up to the door.

"I think it might be best if we say our goodnights here," Snape murmured.

"The students should be asleep," Hermione replied, somewhat disappointed.

"Peeves and Filtch don't have a bedtime."

Hermione sighed. "Does Filtch sleep?" she lamented, pulling on her cardigan.

"I have yet to see it."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. She wasn't sure what to say. "I had a lovely time tonight," she said lamely.

Snape nodded, looking equally unsure of himself. "Would you like to assist me in making a few potions for Madam Pomfrey on Tuesday?"

"I'd like that," Hermione nodded.

Snape leaned in and gave her a prolonged kiss goodnight. She wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him to her as long as she dared. He then opened the door for her, and they set on their separate ways across the castle.

Snape had made it to the stairway to the dungeons when a shrill voice called out behind him. "Severus!" McGonagall's call caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

He fought shuddering before he turned around to face the Headmistress. "Good evening, Minerva."

"I hear word that you and Professor Granger were off to a seminar tonight?"

"What did you really hear?"

"That's what I really heard. Apparently most of the students are more than willing to accept that you and Hermione would be attending a seminar together and nothing else."

"Well, that's a good thing in a school ripe for the latest bit of malicious gossip."

"How was it?"

"Must you pry into my personal life?"

"Just curious. I want to make sure I'm not going to have to deal with two teachers that can't be around each other."

"I will tell you that it went well enough that you shouldn't have to worry about it," he said with finality, and he swept down to his dungeon quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, everyone. I got a bit of a long chapter here. I decided to skip ahead rather than keep replaying the same sort of stuff. And now we start getting the conflicting side of things. What does Hermione do when it's finally time to confront her friends?**

**I got the last of my chosen quotes into this chapter. I also started adding a few more random ones, not from Beauty and the Beast. Enjoy! And, as always, please review.**

Hermione and Snape spent the next couple of weeks smiling discretely at each other, but they found it difficult to be together. Each time they came across each other in a corridor they were surrounded by students or another teacher. Hermione visited Snape's office a few times to assist in his Potion Making, but nothing happened more than a few more prolonged kisses. Each was taking it slow, almost fearful that they would be the one to implode the good thing they had going.

Tuesday morning an owl swooped towards Hermione with the morning post. She gave the bird the couple knuts she had on her and tore open the letter it was carrying. Inside she found an invitation to George Weasley and Katie Bell's engagement party the Saturday after next. A handwritten letter included invited her to come along a few hours before for a celebration with close friends and family, and inviting her to bring a guest if she so desired.

She bit her lip and looked down the staff table towards Snape, who was crouched over his breakfast and staring down a couple of defiant-looking fourth years. She would have to confess her relationship if she wanted to bring Severus, and she wasn't sure that an engagement party was the best place to announce it. And it would certainly not be fair to Ron, Harry, and Ginny to tell them the day they had expected to spend celebrating.

She quickly scribbled two invitations to meet in the Leaky Cauldron that Saturday for lunch, finished her breakfast, and rushed to the Owlery to send one to Ron and the other to Harry and Ginny. She then tried to catch Snape before he started his first class. Luck was with her, he had finished early and had made his way alone to his classroom.

"Hermione," he smiled, and hurried towards her when he saw her loitering outside her classroom. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick kiss in greeting.

"Hi, Severus," she smiled.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, um..." Hermione was nervous. She was pretty sure that voluntarily spending a day surrounded by former students including the entire Weasley clan was pretty low on the list of things Snape desired to do in his lifetime. She took a deep breath and decided that just coming out with it was the best course of action. "I've been invited to the Burrow to go to an engagement party for George and Katie Bell. I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me?"

Snape managed to avoid rolling his eyes, but only just. "Want to? Not exactly. Will? If that is what you desire, of course."

"I imagined you would up a bit more of a fight."

"I want to make you happy, Hermione. I'll admit, I'm not thrilled at the idea, but I'll still go."

"Are you going to fake happiness, too?"

"Don't ask too much of me," this time the eyes couldn't stop from rolling.

"I'm sure even you'll have a good time."

"As long as I'm with you, I'm sure I will, too, my love."

Hermione looked slightly astonished for a moment. "What did you call me?" she whispered.

"If you don't want me to..."

Hermione threw her arms around him in a kiss that was cut short by the echoing sound of approaching footsteps. She hurried into the nearest secret passageway and started winding towards her own classroom.

He called her 'my love'. He was really starting to have feelings for her. As excited as she was, she wasn't sure she could return the sentiment just yet. She did like Severus, she liked him a lot, but love was not a word she used lightly. Probably not a word he used lightly, either.

__________________________________

Hermione arrived early at the Leaky Cauldron, ordered a round of Butterbeers for when her friends arrived, and sat nervously at a table in the corner. Harry and Ginny arrived first and hurried over as she waved at them.

"It's great to see you!" Ginny smiled as she and Harry hugged Hermione in turn.

"It's good to see you, too. How's Quidditch?" she replied, looking at Harry.

"It's going great. We're still in the running for the World Cup, but Spain has an amazing team this year. We'll see what happens," Harry smiled at her, sitting next to her and taking a swig of the Butterbeer. A few minutes later Ron came along and the greetings were exchanged again. Ron took the seat on the other side of Hermione.

"So, Ron," Ginny asked, grinning at her brother. "How are things with you and what's-her-name?"

"You won't have to be remembering her name anymore. It's history," Ron replied, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone," Hermione said in surprise.

"We had only been seeing each other for about a month. I don't like to tell you unless it's more serious. And, seeing as my sister didn't think it serious enough to remember her name I didn't think it was time to tell you."

"I see," Hermione said, feeling slightly out of the loop.

"How's Hogwarts?" Harry asked excitedly.

"It's good, I guess. Sort of same-old same-old. It's nothing quite as exciting as when we were there."

"Is that really a bad thing?" Ron smirked. "You feel like having all the fun and excitement we went through? We can see if Harry can wrangle up another monster in the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry did a theatrical shudder. "I really don't feel like going in there and smelling a whole bunch of rotting Basilisk, thank you."

"But Harry's been talking about going back. Tell them, Harry," Ginny prodded her fiancé.

Harry beamed. "I'm going to be a guest ref for the Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw match in a month."

"Really?" Hermione asked excitedly. Her face fell slightly, however, when she remembered that Quidditch matches were the only times she and Snape could emerge from his dungeon without arousing suspicions. If anyone at the table noticed her quick hesitancy they didn't mention it.

"That sounds like it's going to be fun," Ron beamed. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Of course I do," Harry rolled his eyes at him. "Do you think I want to hang around with my best mate? Honestly."

"We're planning on coming early and having lunch with you, if that's okay, Hermione," Ginny added.

"I'd love to. And if you want I'll make dinner in my chambers, depending on when the match gets over."

"Sounds good."

"Well, now that the women have planned our lives for us," Harry smiled.

"Good to know we don't have that burden," Ron sat back.

"You know, you are getting married, Mr. Potter," Hermione smiled. "Once you say 'I do' you give up all claim to planning your life."

"It's all my job now," Ginny asked with a mock evil grin on her face, rubbing her hands together.

"You're going to scare me off women," Ron shook his head.

"Promise?"

Ron stuck his tongue out at his sister and motioned for Tom to bring them another round. "It'll be really nice to see Hogwarts again. Some days I really miss the place. The fun, the food..."

"Potions class," Harry chimed in, a playful smirk across his face.

Ron's shudder was genuine. "I understand he's a hero and everything, but I really could do without seeing Severus Snape again in my life. Cranky git."

Hermione sunk low in her chair.

"I can't say anything bad about him, he almost gave his life to save mine," Harry said, taking a long sip.

"I'm not denying that!" Ron said animatedly. "I'm just saying that during our time at school he was the biggest prat in the history of ever. And I'm sure that he still is."

"He isn't!" Hermione protested, blushing furiously.

"Hermione, you just like to see the best in everyone," Harry said.

"I remember what he did to us that year you weren't there. Once a git, always a git," Ginny added.

"He's not!" Hermione protested again. "He's different now."

"**If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had _feelings_ for this monster**," Ron smirked.

"So what if I do?" Hermione snapped. Her eyes widened as she realized what she said.

"Hermione?" Ginny whispered.

Hermione slunk down in her chair again and felt her shoulders go slack. "I've been dating him for about two months," she nearly whispered.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny exchanged looks. Ron suddenly started laughing. "Yeah, good one, Hermione."

"She's being serious," Ginny hissed.

Ron's eyes went wide. "What kind of love potion did he slip you?"

"What makes you think that I'd need a love potion to fall for Severus Snape?" Hermione snapped back.

"Look at him, 'Mione."

"I have looked at him."

"I don't want that image," Ron covered his eyes.

"Not that much of him, you prat! I don't throw myself at whatever happens to come my way like some people."

"What _have_ you done, 'Mione?" Ginny said gently.

"We went on one date to Muggle London. Other than that I've been helping him around his lab."

"Have you kissed?"

"Several times."

"Have you told him you loved him?"

"No," Hermione replied, and Ron looked slightly more relaxed. "But he did call me his love," she added.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ron said, getting up from the table and rushing to the bathroom. Harry rolled his eyes and went after him.

Ginny moved so she could place her arm around Hermione, who was near tears. "It's OK, 'Mione," she whispered, rubbing Hermione's back supportively.

"Is it really that bad?" Hermione asked, shaking her head.

"My brother is the biggest idiot in the history of big idiots. It's not bad at all. It's none of our business who you date. If he makes you happy."

"Of course he does. You don't think I'd date someone for two months who didn't make me happy, did you?"

"Well, it is Severus Snape we're talking about," Ginny smiled.

Hermione smiled and straightened up.

"Can I ask what you're feeling for him?" Ginny coaxed cautiously.

"I don't know," Hermione replied, placing her head on the table. "I'm so confused."

"Why?"

"They have a point. This is Snape. Part of me feels like I'm setting myself up to get hurt. I'm afraid to have feelings for him."

"Fair enough. Now, I want details."

"Details?"

"Tell me about the side of Severus Snape I'm sure no one has ever seen before."

"We talk. That's the greatest thing about it. We have these long conversations that don't make me feel like I have to talk down. He doesn't pressure me into doing things I'm not comfortable doing. With Ron and Krum I felt as if they talked to me as a means to get what they wanted. He's so... not them."

"I always wondered what you saw in Ron. I love him, he's my brother, but you two just seemed like you were totally wrong for each other."

"Ron is very sweet. And loving when he wants to be. But I just didn't feel that sense of security that I feel with Severus. He treats each time we're together like it's something special, Ron and Krum acted like it was something expected."

"Good kisser?"

Hermione scanned the area to make sure that Ron and Harry weren't on their way back to the table. "It's wonderful, Ginny. I thought he'd be horrible, but he's really good. And the way he holds me while he's kissing me..."

Ginny was smirking and shaking her head.

"You don't have to be such a bat-bogey about it," Hermione laughed, pushing her playfully.

"**Face it like a grown-up, **'Mione," Ginny said, knowingly.

"What now?"

"**When you gonna own up that you got it bad?"**

"I do, don't I?" Hermione sighed. She looked into the younger girl's shining eyes and smiled.

____________________________________

"You're not seriously going to get sick, are you?" Harry said, pushing his way into the bathroom after Ron.

Ron cast a quick silencing charm on the door. "_She's dating Snape_, Harry!"

"So what?"

"So what? It's _Snape_, Harry. Mean, rude, git, remember him?"

"Yeah, I do. I remember watching him get attacked by Nagini. I remember watching his memories. I remember..."

"You just don't mind because you realized that he was on our side."

"No, I don't mind because I trust Hermione to make her own decisions about her love life. Sure, I'm not Snape's biggest fan when it comes to who I'd like to see one of my best friends date. But I don't make the decisions on who Hermione dates, so if she wants to date Snape, she'll date Snape."

"I don't like this, Harry."

"That's obvious. You didn't like Krum either, but you didn't throw a fit and run off to a bathroom when she announced she had hooked up with him again."

"Viktor Krum never gave me a detention."

"You never messed around in his class."

"Krum was around our age."

"I'm sure Hermione thought the age difference through before she started dating Snape."

Ron paced the floor a few times. "Maybe I should ask her out again," he murmured.

"Real bright idea, Ron. And then she'll never speak to you again. And then, for the umpteenth time, I'll be stuck in the middle of the two. I'm sick of it, Ron. Just let it go."

"You know she invited us here to tell us this."

"She probably didn't want you reacting like this at the party."

Ron's head whipped up. "You think they're coming together to the party?"

"Yeah. I do. And I think she wanted to spare you, her, and Snape the humiliation of you doing something stupid in front of all your family and friends."

Ron paced a few more times, shaking his head. "I can't handle it, Harry. What if they kiss in front of me?"

Harry sat on the ledge with the sinks. "You're not totally over her, are you?"

"She broke up with me."

"I thought it was mutual."

"I agreed to let her go. I thought if I did there might be a better chance at us getting back together once she was done with college."

"She was sick of your jealousy and your possessiveness. You thought that if you showed her you could let her go she'd eventually come back to you?"

Ron nodded timidly. "I love her, Harry. I knew she wouldn't stay with Krum so I was okay with that. I was pretty sure she wouldn't settle down with a Muggle, so while I was a bit more concerned about him I was okay with that. What if she marries Snape, Harry?"

"That's her choice to make, Ron."

"What would you do? If it was Ginny."

Harry thought about it for a minute. "I'd tell her how I feel, but I wouldn't pressure her one way or the other. And if she chose Snape I'd wish her all the happiness in the world."

"It's still Snape, Harry. I'm not sure the man is capable of human feelings."

"Somehow I think he'd be a better mentor for you right now than I would be."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I had a bit different chapter in mind, but I thought what the heck, let's start earning that rating. So, ye be warned, this chapter contains a very 'adult situation'. No quotes, though.**

**Please review. They're my chocolate, I need them ;)**

Once back at Hogwarts Hermione hurried to Snape's office. She knocked impatiently on the door and rushed inside when the moment Snape opened it. Wordlessly she transfigured his armchair by the fireplace into a couch and collapsed onto it.

"Rough day?" Snape asked, sitting by her feet and smirking at her.

"I told Harry, Ron, and Hermione about us," she sighed.

"Let me guess. Ginny supported you outright. Harry isn't happy about it but trusts you to make your own decision. And Ronald is upset."

Hermione shot him an impressed look.

"I watched you, Ron, and Harry for six years, more closely than you knew. I watched Ginny for seven. You might think I didn't notice your underlying personalities, but I did."

"I knew you were good at realizing people's personality traits. You wouldn't have made a good spy if you couldn't read people. I am more impressed that you cared enough to remember."

"Despite what so many have said I do care about my students."

"I know, Severus," she sighed, sitting up so she could nuzzle up to him. "You don't need to prove anything to me."

He wrapped his arm around her and started rubbing her shoulder. "I know, love."

She looked into his face for a moment, then stretched her neck up to kiss him. One of his hands reached up and entwined into her hair, holding her to him. His tongue slipped from his mouth to caress her lips, and she eagerly opened her mouth to accept him. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, each relishing in the other. Hermione broke it off only to move to sit astride him, hiking up her shirt-dress to do so. Her hands moved from around his neck to a button of his shirt, and she shakily started fumbling with it.

He broke their embrace and looked into her eyes. "Hermione?" he whispered.

"I want you, Sev," she gasped back.

He gently moved her hands back around his neck, and trailed his lips lightly along her jaw line. She kissed the crook of her neck and her head fell backwards in ecstasy. His hands worked their ways up and down her back and over her legs, pressing her closer and closer to him. He kissed everything his lips could reach, nudging into her shirt-dress to do so.

"Please, Severus," she groaned.

Again he pulled away from her. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"More than anything," she said, before standing and walking towards his quarters. He quickly stood and strode after her, pausing long enough to place the frame of Albus' picture face down on the mantle. He found her lying across the bed, beckoning him to her.

He laid next to her, and she gently pulled him to her, starting to kiss him again. He ran a hand through her silky brown hair, and placed a hand around her waist. She seemed to be pressing her hips to his body. He ran his hand over her rear and casually started rubbing her thigh. When the movement seemed to excite her he cautiously moved his hand from on top of her dress to under it. She pressed her body even harder to his. He responded by clutching her with his long fingers, a little too tightly, almost greedily. This only encouraged her to wrap one of her legs around his. She felt him tense momentarily at the motion, but when he relaxed his body was considerably looser.

Snape abandoned her lips and he started to kiss her jaw line and neck. He kissed as much of her as the dress would allow, listening to her moan lightly. His hand shakily fumbled with the belt of her dress, and after a short struggle it fell free. His hand then started working the buttons, unfastening them, but not pulling the dress open. When the last button fell free he pulled back and looked into her eyes. She slowly pushed the dress open, exposing the lacy red undergarments beneath. He took in her body for a long moment.

He ran his trembling fingertips over the red lace of her bra, and she pushed herself into his touch. The slight motion turned him on, a sign that she was enthusiastic about being with him. He pulled the straps of her bra down her arms, kissing the length of her shoulders. She arched her back slightly as he reached under her, enough for his hands to find the clasp of her bra and undo it. He closed his eyes as he slid the red lace from her body. It was almost as if he were afraid to look. The fact that he wasn't looking at her didn't escape Hermione's notice. She gently lifted his face to hers, and looked at him with a look that he found impossible to read.

"Do I make you nervous, Severus?" she breathed.

"Extremely," he breathed.

She took his hand and guided it to her breast. "This will not continue if you refuse to look at me. I want your full attention, Severus, or none of it at all."

He looked into her eyes with a smile, and he started rubbing her breast. She sighed in pleasure at the motion. He brought his lips to the other breast and he began to swirl his tongue around her nipple. The sigh turned into a moan, and her fingers wrapped around his hair, holding him to her. He moved his hand from her breast and slipped it into her panties. He started rubbing her outside. She responded by tightening her grip on his hair, causing a jolt of pain to pass through his scalp, but it encouraged him to press harder. She began to writhe beneath him.

He lovingly guided her panties off her, then slid two of his fingers into her, noting how wet and warm she already was, while still working her breast with his mouth. Her hand abandoned his hair, and she dug her fingernails into his shoulder. He used his slender fingers to work her inside, while using his thumb on her outside.

"Oh, Gods!" she moaned softly. He started rubbing faster, and her hand tightened on his shoulder, while her other grabbed wildly at his sheet.

"I want you to say my name as you finish," he growled as he felt her start to tighten against his fingers.

"Severus!" she cried loudly, as she started to shudder. She tightened hard against his fingers for a few moments, and suddenly her whole body spasmed and she relaxed, panting. She looked at him as he extracted his fingers from her, and as he removed the red lace from her. They kissed again. He pressed against her, and she could feel his arousal through his pants. She responded by reaching up to pull his shirt over his head, but he grasped her hand in his.

"There's something you need to know, Hermione," he whispered, his voice hoarse.

"What?" she breathed.

"The snake attack left me pretty badly scarred. If you don't wish to see me, I understand."

Wordlessly she pulled off his shirt. She didn't even wince at the sight of his pale chest, which was a map of deep scars. Instead she gently kissed each one. "You're beautiful, Severus," she murmured. "Nothing could stop me from wanting you right now," she assured him.

His hands started trembling again as he fumbled with his pants. She placed her hand upon his, drew them away, and removed his pants herself. She then pushed him gently onto his back, swinging one leg over him so she was above him.

"This is your last chance, love," he whispered, looking at her, his trembling hands on her hips. "If you do not wish to do this I would not think ill of you."

She replied by using her hand to help guide herself onto him, a look of pleasure on her face. He gripped her hips tightly as he entered her, and he could not stop a moan escaping from his own lips. She started to move slowly up and down upon him, nearly lifting herself all the way off him before lowering herself quickly again. Snape started running his hands over her breasts causing her head to roll back and another moan to escape her lips. She started to move more rapidly.

"Hermione..." Snape whispered, starting to feel himself become close to climax.

As if she knew what he was about to say she stopped, eased herself off him, and started kissing his torso. He ran his hands absentmindedly through her hair as he caught his breath and felt himself come back from the brink. When he felt it was safe to do so he pushed her down upon the bed and positioned himself over her. They shared a long, passionate kiss as he entered her again. She ran her hands over his body, through his hair, wherever they would reach, but he didn't dare close his eyes at the pleasure. He continued to watch the young woman beneath him.

His pace had quickened, and he noticed her starting to breathe heavily again. Her breasts rose and fell against his chest, her fingernails pressed into his back. "Sev... Severus," she moaned, as she tightened again. The tightening feeling of her orgasm against him was too much for Snape. He moaned, "Hermione," into her hair as he shuddered and felt himself climax. He held himself over her for a few moments while she slowly stopped writhing beneath him and while he caught his breath, then he collapsed next to her.

"That was wonderful," she panted, nuzzling up to him.

He responded by kissing her gently.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear.

He smiled and turned to look into her eyes. "I love you, too."

They laid together until each fell asleep.

________________________________________________

The next day, after Hermione left, Snape was in his office. He was in such a good mood that even an abysmal set of essays to grade didn't damper his spirits. After a record fifth 'O' on one of the papers he heard a familiar throat clearing. Sighing, he put down his papers, stood, crossed to the mantle, and flipped Dumbledore's picture back up.

"Good morning, Albus," he said, sitting on his armchair.

"Good morning, Severus. How are you today?"

"I'm good," Snape replied with a smirk.

"Things must be going swimmingly with Professor Granger, I take it."

"They are."

"I take it you were somewhat fearful of an intrusion, seeing as how I had a lovely view of the stones when I dropped by to visit."

"That, Albus, is nothing you should be concerned with."

Albus smiled. "So, how is Hermione?"

"She told me she loves me."

"Ah," Albus nodded. "And do you feel the same way?"

"She is beyond anything I ever thought possible for me."

"You did not answer my question."

"I do love her, Albus."

"Like you loved Lily?"

Severus thought about it for several minutes while Albus played with his beard. At last he spoke quietly. "Hermione and Lily are the same in several aspects, but they are different in many aspects. I loved Lily for the woman she was, and I love Hermione for the woman she is. And loving Hermione is so much different than loving Lily because she gives me the same type of love in return."

"And what are your intentions regarding Hermione?"

"Is that really something you need to know, father?" he sneered sarcastically.

"I'm just curious," Albus smiled.

"I intend to pursue this relationship as long as Hermione so desires."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, nor anything to do with it. I'm writing for fun, not profit.**

**Please review. I really appreciate everyone who has taken their time to tell me how they think I'm doing.**

**In this chapter Hermione and Snape finally go public with their relationship. And I worked in a Hunchback of Notre Dame line (I need to lay off the Disney movies...)**

Hermione Apparated alone from Hogwarts to the Burrow. Snape was supervising Susan William's detention, but he had promised to cut it short (a first for him) and be no more than an hour behind her. She had decided that she would rather have the time to spend with her friends, and trusting Severus to show up, she went ahead. When she arrived she noticed a weather charm had been placed over the whole area, blocking out the crisp November air and making things quite pleasant.

"Hermione!" Molly's arms enveloped her the moment she was inside the gate.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," she returned the hug enthusiastically. "How are you?"

"I'm wonderful," Molly beamed. "You are looking positively radiant, dear. You must be having a good term at Hogwarts."

"I am," Hermione smiled back.

She moved further and further throughout the back yard, which contained Arthur, Molly, their children, their guests, Katie's family, and a couple very close friends. In the part of the yard Harry and the Weasley children had often used for Quidditch practice a team of wizards was busy setting up a large tent with tables and chairs and a place for dancing. The yard was a shrine of red and gold, with Gryffindor crests scattered throughout. Even farther in the distance another group of wizards was setting up a fireworks display.

It took almost forty minutes for Hermione to go through her greetings and introductions. Katie's mother occupied her for fifteen minutes, and thanked her no less than four times for 'everything they had done for their family', despite Hermione's insistence that she had done nothing. She was finally able to pull herself away and sit at a table with Harry, Ginny, Ron, George, Katie and Charlie.

"Took you a while to escape Katie's mother too, huh?" Harry smiled her.

"I've gotten used to it," Hermione sighed, slipping her feet out of her heels and placing them in the cool grass.

"Part of being one of the Golden Trio?" Charlie asked, pushing a glass of wine towards her.

"It's our burden to bear," Ron smirked.

"Come off it," Hermione gently slapped his shoulder.

"So, where's the big date?" George smiled at her.

"How did you know I was bringing a date?"

"Ginny gave us your RSVP, Ron's attitude told us that you'd be bringing a date."

Ron murmured something about helping Molly in the kitchen and hurried off.

"Ron's attitude?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. He came to our family dinner last Sunday in a really foul mood. Two things put Ron in that kind of mood. The first would be if the Cannons are losing..." Charlie started.

"Which they aren't..." George added.

"Or you've started to see someone."

"Naturally it had to be the latter. So, when do we meet the lucky man?"

"Well," Hermione said nervously, looking to Harry and Ginny for support. Harry looked somewhat amused at the situation, Ginny's expression clearly read 'just do it'.

"Oh my goodness!" Katie called out, staring out past the fence.

George followed her gaze and caught sight of Snape, who had just Apparated in. "Who the hell invited him?" he asked loudly.

"That would be the 'lucky man'," Hermione murmured. She stood and hurried to intercept Snape so he didn't have to enter the stunned-looking group alone. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"How was detention?" she asked.

"My heart and mind were elsewhere. I had Susan scrub the school cauldrons and the moment she was done I allowed her to go."

"Scrub the cauldrons? But that would take hours! Much longer than what it did."

"I only made her do two by hand. The rest I allowed her to use magic."

"You let her use magic? You must have really wanted to get out of there."

"Every moment there was a moment I didn't get to be here with you."

"You better knock the romantic, soft stuff off. You're in the company of the whole Weasley family, with more former students on the way."

Snape straightened his back and his face was immediately painted with the hostile expression he had worn so well during her school years.

Hermione giggled, then took his arm and strode towards the seat she had just vacated, next to the slack-jawed groom-to-be.

"I think I'll count this as the one time I've ever seen George Weasley not have something to say," Snape sneered, sitting next to Hermione and looking down his nose and the befuddled man.

"You two are actually dating? This isn't some sort of sick prank? If it is, I'm really sorry for everything I've ever done to either one of you. You can cut it out now."

"George!" Ginny and Katie hissed in unison. Charlie and Harry were laughing.

"I'm serious. I think this is Hermione's way of getting back at me for all the work I made her do as prefect. And Snape's way of getting back at me for..."

"Six years of my life?" Snape sneered.

"We'll call it that. I think they're just here as a bad prank."

"You're impossible!" Ginny cried. "They're dating! Hermione told us last week. That's why Ron was in such a foul mood, you git."

"Do you honestly think that I'd bring a date you didn't like to your party as revenge?"

Harry emitted a loud cough that sounded remarkably like "McLaggen!"

"Thanks for the support, Harry," Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I admit I'd think you smarter than that, but maybe you didn't have the time or the energy to..." George started.

Hermione decided to end the conversation by pulling Snape into a long, passionate kiss. When they broke apart they were surrounded by surprised or disgusted looking faces. Snape was wearing a look that was a mix of embarrassment and amusement.

"They're dating," Charlie said pointedly at his brother. "And my stomach can't take it if they do that again."

Snape excused himself to get something to drink. Hermione and Ginny decided to head to the kitchen to see if there was anything Molly needed help with.

"That was... intense," Ginny smirked as soon as they were out of her brothers' earshot.

"It shut George up," Hermione replied.

Ginny nodded. "You look pretty happy."

Hermione nodded.

"So... you told me you weren't sleeping with him."

"And I wasn't lying," Hermione smirked.

"Lets say, hypothetically, if you were to make that statement today, would you be lying now?"

"Hypothetically, yes."

Ginny smiled and nodded. "May I ask, without going into too many details, how was it?"

"Wonderful," Hermione said, nonchalantly.

They didn't say anything else until they were in the kitchen, where Molly was hurriedly waving her wand at several different things.

"Mum, can we help with anything?"

"Start taking things out to the table," Molly said, shoving several dishes towards Ginny. "Hermione, dear, will you keep stirring that pot so it won't separate?"

Hermione obliged. She also took to poking at several nearby dishes with her wand to keep the warm ones warm and the cold ones cold.

"Is all this for lunch?" she asked Molly, who was busy slicing a ham.

"Of course. George is having dinner catered, but I wanted to cook for this lunch. I've been at it for two days."

"Only two?" Hermione asked, gazing around at the piles of food. "I don't think I've cooked this much food in a month!"

"I can't imagine you do much cooking at Hogwarts."

"I have a kitchenette in my chambers, but I rarely use it. I get so busy with grading and prep work for class."

"I'd imagine being a professor is difficult. Speaking of which, was that Severus I saw earlier?"

"Yes. He's my date."

Molly dropped the knife, but immediately picked it back up and continued her slicing. "So, how long have you been seeing each other?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"Little over two months," Hermione replied. Then, to spare a round of awkward questions she gave a quick explanation of how she and Snape had gotten together. Molly said nothing, just nodded, until Hermione had finished.

"Does he make you happy?" Molly asked.

"Very," Hermione replied, and braced herself for a motherly lecture.

The talking-to was never to come. Molly just smiled. "That's all you need, dear."

Hermione smiled, and helped set up the hulking feast with a bounce in her step.

______________________________________________________

By the time Snape returned to the table Ginny and Hermione had left, and he grudgingly returned to his seat next to Harry. Bill and Percy had joined the group, and each looked somewhat uncomfortable at their former Professor's presence.

"When's the big date, dear brother?" Bill asked George.

George gazed over at Katie, who had gone to talk to her Grandmother. "We were going to wait until summer, but we've decided early February."

"Is there a reason for the early date?" Charlie asked, a knowing tone in his voice.

"Mum doesn't know yet, but little Fred is due in June."

The Weasleys all congratulated their brother, followed by Harry. Finally Snape extended his hand to George. "Congratulations," he said with a smile he hoped didn't look too forced.

"Thank you, Professor," George responded with a beam.

"And on a completely unrelated thought, I'd like you to be the first to know that I'm announcing my retirement for eleven years hence."

The group chuckled. "Who would have thought that there was humor somewhere in there?" Harry said, nodding towards Snape.

"It happens once every so often. I am human, after all, Potter."

"How about you, Harry? When are you and Ginny getting hitched?" Charlie turned towards his future brother-in-law.

Harry shrugged. "Whenever she tells me we are. I'd get married in front of a garbage pail at three in the morning, but since that's not her vision of the perfect wedding I've deferred to her. I think she was aiming for August, then we'll have a month or so until the Quidditch season starts back up."

"Won't you have training camp?"

"I'm the bloody Chosen One, Boy Who Lived, Savior, whatever you want to call me. I can show up a week late and they'll still keep me on."

"That and you're a bloody brilliant Seeker with a history of accidents that might take you off the field should you spend too much time in practice."

"That, too."

"How about you, Professor? Any wedding bells in the future?" Bill asked.

Snape felt his face contort involuntarily into the face he usually reserved for students who had reduced something in his dungeon to ash.

"The look says enough!" Bill laughed. "I thought I was done with that look once I didn't get an O on my Potions OWL."

"That look doesn't stop when you're done with his class," George replied. "Trust me, I got that look every time he and I were less than fifty feet from each other."

"And the night would be over long before I could finish listing all the reasons you deserved it," Snape sneered.

Molly appeared from the kitchen to announce lunch was served. Almost before the announcement was over the Weasley men had hurried to the buffet, leaving Harry and Snape alone.

"Can I speak to you openly, Professor?" Harry asked, keeping his voice low.

"Would it be safe to assume that this would be in regards to our mutual friend?"

Harry nodded. "How are things going with her?"

"Things are going well."

"It's been two months now?"

"Yes."

"How are you feeling for her?"

"I love her, Potter. I understand that you are just looking out for the best interests of your friend..."

"Two of my friends," Harry interrupted.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Ron still has feelings for her, Professor. I don't want either one of them to be hurt."

"That seems like an almost impossible task. Hermione has professed her feelings for me. Should I leave her I can't imagine she wouldn't be hurt. Should I stay with her, however, Ronald might be hurt."

Harry sighed. "I can't lie here. Ron isn't very happy, and I think it's because he feels you could be the final nail in the coffin of his and Hermione's relationship, so to speak. He won't admit it, but we both know that you and Hermione have so much in common. I think the two of you have a real potential to make it as a couple. He hopes that this is something that Hermione needs to get out of her system. He hasn't wanted to talk about anything else but the two of you since Saturday, and I don't want to give him false hope, you know?"

Snape nodded and looked towards Hermione, who was laughing with Fleur. "I didn't enter into this relationship with the intention of hurting anyone, least of all Hermione. I'm not going to tell you that I know exactly where we are going to end up in terms of our relationship, but I do know that I am planning on staying with her as long as I can."

Harry smiled. "Spoken like a true gentleman," he shook Snape's hand as a symbol of his acceptance of the relationship, and he went to go stand next to Bill Weasley while Snape remained in his chair.

""Would you have ever thought Hermione and Snape...?" Bill chuckled.

Harry shook his head. "They're both... different lately. Like new people."

Bill nodded knowingly. "He was just such a monster to us at Hogwarts. He seemed human today."

"**What makes a monster and what makes a man**?" Harry shrugged.

"You know what Dumbledore would say."

Harry looked from Hermione, who had admittedly had a bounce in her step all day, to Snape, who had been in a much better mood than Harry had ever seen him at Hogwarts. "Love," he murmured.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The quote in here is from Song of the South, though I have debated with the husband on if I got it totally accurate. It works better the way I remember it ;) I also give a nod to a certain Disney movie, if you can spot it (it's pretty obvious, now that I think about it).**

Harry finally found Ron in his room. Ron was sitting on his bed, holding a picture of him with his arms wrapped around a smiling Hermione. Ron smiled as Harry entered the room, then returned his gaze to the picture.

"You coming down?" Harry asked.

"It's just harder than I thought, seeing them together."

Harry sat on a chair next to the bed. He placed a hand reassuringly on his friend's shoulder.

"She seems so happy," Ron lamented, running a finger over the laughing image of his ex in the picture.

"She does," Harry said stupidly, unable to think of something else to say.

"I saw you talking to him," Ron stated, then looked to his friend in a hopeful, unasked question.

"I did," Harry said slowly. He didn't want to tell Ron what he had talked to his former Professor about it, there was no hope for him in it. Reluctantly he sighed and said, "He told me he loves her."

Ron's body seemed to deflate.

"And it seems she's got the same feelings for him."

Ron's eyes closed and the picture fell to his lap. "I knew it," he whispered. "She seemed so happy when she arrived."

Harry nodded, unsure of what to say.

"This is it, Harry. I'm going to have to let her go, aren't I?"

"It's not like they're making wedding plans or anything yet," Harry tried to talk Ron down.

"It's only a matter of time," Ron replied sadly. He placed the picture on the stand next to his bed. "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should decide if this is worth losing her friendship over," Harry said firmly. He knew that if someone wasn't firm with Ron he would be moody and sulky for weeks, if not months.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you can't be in the same room as Hermione without getting all bloody upset about it, you might as well write your friendship off as a loss. She loves you and values you as one of her best friends, but I don't think she's going to give up her relationship because you get all emotional whenever you're around her."

Ron thought about it for a moment. "The two of you have been my best mates for years. I don't want to lose either one of you."

"Well, if you want to keep Hermione as a friend, you're going to have to accept the fact that she's found someone else that she loves."

Ron nodded. "I'll never find love."

"Don't be a prat, Ron. There's someone out there for you. You'll find love, it's just not going to be with who you thought it would be with."

Ron straightened up slightly.

"I think you should go down to that party. There's going to be lots of single girls, and you're bloody Ron Weasley. You'll find someone you like. Besides, **you can't run away from your troubles, there ain't no place that far."**

Ron's straightened up some more. "You're right. I'm going to go down there."

"Just don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"You know me."

"Yeah, I know, Ron-Ron," Harry smirked.

_______________________________________

The tent was packed with well-wishing family and friends. It was hard to move without bumping into someone else. Pleasantries were exchanged left and right with friends that hadn't been seen in years. Several other Hogwarts Professors had arrived, and were occupied reminiscing with former students over past assignments, interesting lessons, or the general chaos that had reigned during the years most of them had spent at the school.

Snape proved to be more popular than one would have thought. Most students were surprised to say the least at his presence, and even more surprised that his usual surly self was not the man in attendance. He and Hermione had gotten separated when she was spirited away by Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and the Patil twins, and he had been unable to pry himself from Angelina Johnson, who was talking about her job as a potion maker for St. Mungos.

He talked politely with the younger woman, keeping his gaze discretely on Hermione, who was laughing quite often at Dean, who was obviously flirting with her. As Dean became more brazen in his affections towards Hermione, Snape decided it was time to act. He excused himself from Angelina, plucked two glasses of wine off a nearby waiter's platter, and walked over to where the group of former students stood.

"Professor Snape!" Parvati said in surprise as he appeared at Hermione's side.

"Ms. Patil, Mr. Thomas, Ms. Patil, Mr. Finnegan," he nodded to each one, then handed one of the glasses of wine to Hermione.

"Oh, thanks, Severus," Hermione said, taking the glass and reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Her friends jaws dropped in unison. Snape smirked.

"I'd introduce my date, but I'm sure you already met," Hermione said with amusement.

"Date?" Dean couldn't stop himself from shouting.

"Yes, Mr. Thomas. Date," Snape sneered. He placed his arm possessively around Hermione's waist and drew her close to him.

"How long has this been going on?" Padma asked.

"A couple months," Hermione replied.

Padma and Parvati exchanged smirks as Harry entered the group. He was greeted by enthusiastic hellos, handshakes, and hugs. His brow was covered in sweat from dancing with Ginny, and he was grinning somewhat stupidly.

"Well, we've got Harry, and we've got Hermione," Seamus said, looking around. "Where's Ron? Aren't you three joined at the hip?"

"Oh, he's around," Harry beamed wider. "He's just... doing something stupid," he said low enough only Hermione could hear. He pointed to a corner where a familiar crop of red hair was entwined with a mass of long, light blonde mane.

"Is he making out with Luna Lovegood?" Hermione asked in surprise.

Harry nodded over-enthusiastically. A song came on that caused all the women to rush to the dance floor, leaving Dean, Seamus, Harry, and Snape.

"Don't meet up with people for a couple of years, and everything gets all crazy," Dean laughed. "Ron's seeing Luna, Hermione's seeing Snape... who are you seeing, Harry? McGonagall?"

Harry winced at the thought. "Nope, I'm engaged to Ginny."

Dean nodded and held his hand out to his former classmate in congratulations. "She's a good woman, Harry. And I should probably congratulate you as well, Professor. Hermione is a great woman."

"She is," Snape said, watching Hermione dancing with Ginny.

A few minutes later Hermione came running up to him. "Come dance with me," she demanded.

Seeing no point in resisting Snape followed her onto the dance floor as a waltz came on. Surprising Hermione, and most of the people around him, he placed one hand upon her waist, took her other hand, and swept her expertly around the floor. Several other people, including Minerva, stopped to watch them, several muttering. McGonagall stood at the edge of the dance floor, and uncharacteristic smile painted across her face.

Hermione stared up into Snape's face as he lead her effortlessly. She smiled as he gazed into her eyes, and she suddenly forgot everyone else in the room. As stereotypical as it sounded, she felt like she was dancing on a cloud in her own fairy tale. Snape returned the smile, and Hermione felt her heart flutter. The tent, the people, even the music melted away. There was only her and Severus moving as one around their cloud.

Too soon the dance was over and Snape released his hold on her. In a nod to an old custom Snape bowed to her as a way to thank her for the dance. Hermione replied by grabbing his hand and pulling him from the tent. She didn't stop pulling him until she had rounded the house, out of sight of the partiers. She pressed herself against the stone of the house and pulled him to her in a passionate kiss. He responded enthusiastically, and they were back in her fairy tale for a few moments.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" she whispered, her lips grazing his ear.

He shrugged. "We were taught how for the Yule Ball a long time ago. I enjoyed it, I took a few lessons outside school."

"We need to do it more often."

"We do," he agreed before attacking her lips again.

A bright flash cut through the night, and they broke apart in surprise. A tall, brightly dressed woman stood a few feet away with a camera hovering next to her, a quill and pad of paper trailing behind.

"Oh, no, not you," Hermione moaned.

"Hermione, darling, how have you been?" Rita Skeeter smiled, flashing perfect, white teeth.

"I was much better before I saw you," Hermione replied through gritted teeth.

"Lovely, lovely. And here with Professor Severus Snape, I see."

"What in the world are you doing here?" Snape growled.

"Part of my job is to cover social events. The engagement party of a wealthy businessman and an international Quidditch player is certainly a social event. Luckily I usually find interesting stories at just such an event. And look at what I've come across here."

"Our love life is hardly an 'interesting story'," Hermione snapped.

"I have readers who would beg to differ," Rita replied with another smile.

"Why don't you go back to the party?" Snape said dangerously.

"In due time, dear Professor. How long has this been going on? Illicit teacher and student affair continuing on, perhaps?"

"No!" Hermione shouted. "Get out of here!"

"Hermione, Hermione, you're a public figure. Everyone wants to know what's going on with you."

"No they don't. They read your dribble for some stupid reason, you tell them they want to know what's going on with me, therefore they _think_ that they want to know. If it wasn't for you they wouldn't care about my life, so why don't you just stop telling them?"

Rita chuckled. "As clever as you are, you certainly don't get the newspaper business, do you?"

Snape drew himself to his full height, crossed his arms over his chest, and advanced on the irritating woman. "I believe both Hermione and I have told you to leave us be. Why don't you go back to the party? Now," he hissed.

Rita looked as if she were trying to find some way to protest, but the agitated Potions Master stopping mere inches from her changed her mind. She retreated across the grass and back up to the tent.

Hermione sank against the house. "She's going to have this all over her page in the Prophet tomorrow."

Snape shook his head. "Don't let her get to you," he murmured, taking her in his arms.

"She's such a cow," Hermione said, resting her head against his chest.

"That's one of the nicer names she's been called."

"I'm sorry. This is my fault."

"How is it your fault? Would you have chosen another path if you knew that being part of the Golden Trio would have made you some sort of celebrity? Would you have turned your back on the wizarding world to keep your privacy?"

"Of course not, but I know how much you like to stay out of the public eye."

"I knew when we started this relationship that this would eventually happen. I admit, it's happened a little earlier than I thought it would, but that's part of being with you. I love you, and I'd rather be with you and deal with public scrutiny than alone in private."

Hermione threw her arms around him and began kissing him. "I love you, too, Severus. You always know the right thing to say."

He smiled at her. "As much as I'd love to spend the night out here kissing you, I think we're about to have company," he jerked his head towards two figures crossing the grass towards them, oblivious to anyone but each other. As they grew closer Snape and Hermione got a look at who it was.

Hermione smirked as Ron pulled Luna into another sloppy kiss. She covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Snape opened his mouth to make a snide remark, but she slapped her hand over his lips before words could escape them, and pulled him around the house and back towards the party. Above them fireworks started to light up the night sky.

**Please review! It always helps to see that people like my work, and it motivates me to get off my tuckus and write another chapter (don't worry, I won't deny you if you don't review, but I really like to hear from readers.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Happy Haunachristifestwanza to everyone! Hope not everyone is living in the same ice-rink I am.**

**This chapter gets a little smutty towards the end, fair warning given. I'm trying to keep it tasteful.**

**The quote in this chapter is from "The Nightmare Before Christmas". Not "Disney-Disney" as has been pointed out to me, but Disney has their mouse-hands in it, so I consider it fair game. **

Hermione was right. She walked into the Great Hall on Monday morning to have several students staring at her. Their gazes and whispers made her feel uncomfortable, and she walked faster than usual to her spot at the head table. Wordlessly McGonagall pushed a copy of the Daily Prophet, open to Rita Skeeter's article, towards her. Sighing, Hermione picked up the paper.

A picture of her and Snape graced the top of the article. Hermione was proud of the fact that they each seemed to be resisting showing any affections towards each other, and both looked thoroughly annoyed at the camera's intrusion.

"Hero Dating Death Eater!" the headline screamed. Rita's picture was flashing a dazzling, fake smile underneath, and Hermione held back a desire to retch at the sight.

"Rita Skeeter, darling of the Daily Prophet, was covering the engagement party of George Weasley and Katie Bell when I witnessed a much more interesting pairing. Hermione Granger, 27, Charms Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, shared what was, in this reporter's view, a rather sensual dance with one Severus Snape, 47, Professor of Potions and former Headmaster at Hogwarts. Sensing something was up following their sudden departure of the party after the dance, I followed the couple and came across them hiding behind the house, sharing an intimate moment.

"Readers will remember that Severus Snape was once identified as a former Death Eater by none other than Albus Dumbledore, who later defended Snape as a spy for the Order of the Pheonix. We have no proof of this other than Dumbledore's words, and many in the wizarding community feel that once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater.

"Which makes Hermione's choice all the more intriguing. When I asked if, perhaps, their relationship began as teacher and student and continued through the years each denied it, though with distinct looks of guilt upon their faces. No doubt Professor Minerva McGonagall, current Headmistress at Hogwarts, will want to conduct a full investigation into the matter to make sure no more innocent students fall prey to their Potions Master.

"The whole suspicious nature of the relationship begs the question of why Hermione Granger, the brightest of the Golden Trio and quite a young beauty, would fall for the malignant Severus Snape? Snape's abilities with potions are known practically world wide, perhaps he has invented, in secret, a lasting love potion? In this reporter's opinion, Hermione needs to realize what an eligible young witch she is, and find herself a worthy wizard."

The article continued to talk about the engagement party. Hermione balled up the paper and threw it on the floor.

"That complete wench!" she growled.

"An accurate statement, and I thank you for keeping your language in check," McGonagall said, shooting a look at a couple of staring Ravenclaw girls who immediately turned back to their plates.

"You know that he and I weren't doing anything when I was a student, right?"

"Of course. No 'investigation' needed. Where is Severus this morning?"

"If he's seen that garbage, he's probably hiding in his chambers," Hermione sighed. She wanted more than anything to talk to Snape at the moment, but knew that she shouldn't disturb him if he wanted to be left alone.

The post owls started arriving. Five fluttered towards Hermione and landed on the table in front of her. Sighing she pulled the roll of parchment off the first owl's leg.

"I don't believe this!" she hissed. "'Dear Miss Granger,'" she read. "'I know that Severus Snape has you under his spell, but you should know that you are better than that. **He's ancient. He's ugly. I don't know which is worse**, but you could find yourself a young, handsome wizard. If you're interested, my son's name is...' What a load of bollocks!" she threw the letter down on top of the Prophet. "Take those letters back!" she hissed at the owls, and as if they knew it wasn't the time to push her buttons the other four owls took flight with their letters still attached.

"Why don't you and Severus take the morning off? I'll announce your classes are cancelled," McGonagall said warmly.

Hermione looked at her in surprise. "Do you know what the students will be saying when you tell them we've decided to take the morning off?"

"Nothing they aren't already saying."

Losing her appetite and needing to feel reassurance that none other than her love could provide, Hermione stormed from the Great Hall. She started towards the dungeons when she came across a trio of Slytherin boys. They smirked as she approached, and one made kissing noises as she swept past.

"Who was that?" she growled, spinning to face the now terrified looking boys. Two of the boys pointed to their friend. Hermione advanced, looking dangerous. "What in the world do you think is so funny, Adams?" she hissed.

"N-n-nothing, Professor," the boy stammered, retreating as far as he could against the wall.

"Obviously it had to be something,."

"I-I-I-I..." he couldn't find words.

"Fifty points from Slytherin," she snapped. "And detention. Be in my classroom at 8 o'clock Saturday morning."

She turned to resume her trek to the dungeon when she heard Adams mutter "They're certainly bloody well made for each other." She smirked to herself and decided to pretend to have not overheard the remark. Feeling slightly more uplifted she continued through the castle.

She tried opening Snape's door, but wasn't surprised to find it locked. She reached up and knocked on it. "Severus?" she called. She waited a few moments before pounding on the door again. "Severus! I know you're in there!" she called louder. She pressed her ear to the door and heard someone moving around behind it. When it was obvious Snape wasn't going to open for her she took a step back and pointed her wand at the wood in front of her. "Open it up, Severus, or I'm going to blast through it."

The door cracked open. Hermione entered the dark room and shut the door behind her. Snape was sitting at his desk, scribbling furiously on some essays by the light of a single candle.

"If you are in possession of that piece of garbage leave it outside my door," he murmured, scribbling a large T on the top of an essay.

"I don't have a copy," Hermione replied, closing the door, crossing the room, and sitting in the chair opposite Snape. "Get many owls?"

"Six before I locked my window."

"Judging from your mood I'm sure you've read some of them."

"I have papers to finish grading before class."

"Minerva cancelled my classes and your classes this morning. That's why I'm down here. To spend time with you."

"How dare she! She has no right to cancel my classes without my permission!"

"She just thought we could use the morning off."

"I have no desire to take the morning off."

"I knew you'd want to be left alone. Perhaps it would be better if I left."

"Perhaps it would be."

"What is with you this morning, Severus? I didn't think that stupid article would get to you that badly."

"I merely didn't spend enough time grading these papers, and now I'm behind."

Hermione looked over at the papers he was busy scribbling on. "Didn't like the grades you gave them yesterday morning?" she asked coldly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Those are the papers I helped you grade yesterday," she said quietly.

He hung his head, caught in the lie.

"What's going on, Severus?" Hermione asked, her voice cracking.

"Perhaps they're right. Perhaps you'd be better off with a more distinguished wizard."

"I will not debate you on how distinguished you are, because the more important point is that I don't want a different wizard, another man, I want you. I love you."

"This was a dream, Hermione."

"Don't you dare, Severus," she whispered. "Don't you dare break up with me because of what that bitch said."

"It's not just her!"

"So what? Who gives a shit what they all think? Does it really matter?"

He stared angrily at his desk.

"This isn't like you, Severus. Since when do you care about what everyone is thinking of you?"

"I'm not worried about people speaking ill of me. I'm used to it. It comes with the..." he nodded towards the Dark Mark still emblazoned on his arm. "I'm worried about your reputation being dragged through the mud."

"For as much of my school years as you remember, you're really being thick. If I cared about my reputation I kept pretty bad company. Harry was the scapegoat of Hogwarts several times in there. Everyone hated him in our second year when they thought he was the Heir of Slytherin, they hated him again in our fourth year when they thought he cheated his way into the Triwizard Tournament, and they really hated him in our fifth year when they thought he was lying about Voldemort. Did I give up on my friendship with him because he wasn't the most popular person at the time? No. He's my friend, and I love him more than how much I care about what's being said about me. You're my lover, and I care more about our relationship than I do what Rita Skeeter and her witless readers think about us."

"I don't want you to stay with me to prove her wrong."

"The only one talking about splitting up was you," she snapped.

He stayed quiet for a moment, staring into her eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that you are insufferable in your persistence sometimes?" he smirked.

"And has anyone told you that you're an evil git sometimes?" she replied, hands on her hips.

"Everyday, but why bring it up?"

She plucked the paper he had scrawled the T on and held it up. "I gave this one an A yesterday. A T, Severus?"

"You forgive too much, my dear, in your grading."

"I thought it was a well-written essay other than a few minor spelling and grammatical errors."

"Minor?" he sneered, snatching the paper from her. "The whole thing is about the 'Draught of the Living Daft'!"

Hermione smiled. "Perhaps I was in too good a mood to be grading papers yesterday morning. You did put me in a very good mood."

He rounded his desk and enveloped her in his arms. "I was in a good mood, too, love," he purred into her hair. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to be giving passing grades to students who can't even get the name of the potion right." He began to kiss her neck tenderly, and her head fell back in pleasure. "We have the morning off, you say?"

"Minerva pretty much insisted on it."

"Then I shall make sure we don't run into the afternoon," her growled, lifting her onto his desk. The kisses on her neck became more hungry, more insistent. His hands ripped her teacher robes off her, and he discarded them by throwing them as far as he could across the room. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him to her, feeling his erection pressing against her leg. His hands were running up and down her body, taking in every inch, and his mouth explored the area just above her bra.

She pressed her chest up to him, begging him nonverbally to remove the bra from her and explore her as he had several times before, but he was teasing her this time. His kisses trailed over the bra and resumed on her stomach. He took his time, making sure to kiss every inch he could reach before reaching the area covered by her panties. He brushed his lips over her mound, but proceeded to kiss down her legs.

"You torture me, Severus," she moaned.

"If that is torture, I hope it's the most divine punishment you've ever felt," he purred, kneeling in front of her.

"I'd be more than happy to feel it everyday."

Feeling as if she had waited long enough he reached up and slipped her panties from her. His tongue snaked from his lips and flicked across her, causing her to moan and lean back on the desk. He moved slowly at first, each move deliberate, each eliciting a moan or contented sigh from his lover. As she became more and more excited, he moved his tongue faster, exploring her whole region. Several times her body started to tremble and her breathing started to quicken, and each of these times he abandoned his task long enough to kiss the inside of her thighs.

When he felt he had teased her enough he brought her to a somewhat noisy finish. She grabbed his robes and pulled him up to kiss her. Their tongues battled in her mouth as she pulled his robes off him, and without breaking their embrace he pushed himself slowly into her. She tried to throw her head back, but he refused to break the kiss, and she had to be content moaning into his mouth.

As much as he wanted to push himself roughly into her, he kept his pace slow. He and Hermione broke their embrace so she could look into his eyes. Hers were soft with love and pleasure. She shifted her weight to one arm, and ran her fingers through his hair. Her fingers tightened as he began penetrating her deeper. She moved her hips in time with his, encouraging him, his eyes closing at the sensation. Unable to control it, he started to move faster, his hands resting on her shoulders, his fingers digging into her flesh.

She fell back upon both arms as her breath started to catch in her throat. Her legs started to tighten around his, and he began to move more rapidly to help her. Finally she clenched herself around him as she orgasmed. The clenching pushed him over the edge, and he collapsed onto her as he finished, breathing heavily.

Before he exited her she pulled him into another long kiss. "If Rita Skeeter could see that..." she breathed.

Remembering something Snape's eyes flickered to the frame upon the mantle, and he was relieved to find it empty.

"About that T...?" she smirked as he pulled his robes on.

"Are you going to sleep with me every time I give a grade you don't agree with? If so I have a few more awful essays that could be knocked down," he picked up her robes and held them.

"If I slept with you every time you gave a student a grade they didn't deserve I wouldn't be doing anything else," she replied, walking up to him and placing a hand on her robes.

"Seems like an acceptable solution to me."

"Severus..." she said warningly.

"Fine, fine. I'll change it to a P. Mr. Carver owes you."

**A/N: Like it? Review, please. Didn't like it? Review, please. I'd rather get knocked down a peg than let a good story go bad.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi, again, everyone! Sorry it took a few extra days. I was off having my traditional Christmas argument with my sister ;) It gave me a great idea for a later chapter...**

**Anyways, this chapter's quote is from The Lion King. Enjoy.**

"Hermione!" four voices sounded loudly through her door, waking her suddenly. She nearly fell out of bed, shook herself free of her blankets, and stumbled to the door. Looking through her peephole all she needed was a quick view of a couple heads of red hair to fling her door wide. As she did so she waved her wand again at her chamber door, slamming it shut and sealing the image of Severus Snape sleeping across her bed inside.

She was greeted by a flurry of hugs. She ushered her guests into her office and conjured up a couple of cozy couches. Another wave of her wand and the room was filled with warmth from the fire that had just sprung to life in her grate.

A moment later three house elves appeared carrying massive trays of food, which they set on the coffee table before bowing out. Ron and Harry attacked the pile while Ginny, Luna, and Hermione decided it was best to wait until the wolves stopped feeding before putting their hands in.

"How are classes?" Ron asked before shoveling half a waffle in his mouth.

Hermione sighed loudly. "I don't know what's going on. The students are either not listening to me, or too scared of me to pay attention."

"It might have something to do with Rita Skeeter," Ginny smirked.

"You think the students are acting strange because who I'm dating?"

"You think?" Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm not breaking up over their rubbish," Hermione snapped. "So any suggestions would be appreciated."

"Easy. You're dating an evil git. Sic Snape on them!"

"Evil git, Weasley?" a voice sounded from Hermione's chamber door, causing Ron to jump a foot in the air.

"Oh, good morning, Professor Snape," Luna said blithely. "It's good to see you. Are you excited to see your old students?"

"Ecstatic. **Forgive me for not leaping for joy, bad back you know**."

Harry and Ron looked wide-eyed at each other, then at Hermione, who got up to give Snape a good-morning peck on the cheek.

"Breakfast, Severus?" she murmured, feeling uncomfortable under her friends' stares.

"No," he replied, pulling her to him in a possessive sign. "I need to go downstairs and change before the match. I'll meet you at the pitch." He bent down to give her a prolonged kiss. Ron shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Snape swept from the room and Hermione sat next to Ginny, who made a gagging motion that earned her a playful punch in return.

"He's spending the night now?" Harry asked in disgust.

"This is only the second time!" Hermione protested.

"The next step is moving in together."

"No, the next step is meeting the parents," Ron said.

"Oh, good Merlin, could you imagine bringing Snape back to a couple unsuspecting Muggles?" Harry laughed.

"Oh, shut up. I brought Ron back and if he didn't scare them senseless Snape, who holds his tongue a little easier, will do just fine," Hermione sneered.

"I held my tongue just fine around your parents!" Ron protested, mouth agape.

"New subject," Ginny said. "Who is favored to win the match today, 'Mione?"

Hermione gave a thankful look towards the younger girl. "Ravenclaw. Though I'm surprised this is the match you're officiating, Harry. I thought for sure it would have been Gryffindor versus Slytherin."

Harry beamed. "I wanted to, but McGonagall thought I might be a bit biased and not call a fair match."

"McGonagall's a smart woman."

Harry look offended. "I would call a very fair match!"

"For Gryffindor," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Slytherin got away with a lot of stuff when I was playing. I was going to make it fair by returning the favor."

"You're impossible," Hermione shook his head.

A few hours later the well-fed group made their way down to the Quidditch pitch, where Harry left them to change into his Officials robes. Snape was waiting by the entrance to the stands where the teachers were sitting.

"Beautiful day for a match, isn't it, Professor?" Luna said, smiling.

"Wonderful," Snape answered, sarcasm thick in his voice. The day was chilly, their breath hung in small clouds in the air. The wind wasn't strong, but it did sting their eyes when it blew directly in their faces. Hermione and Snape escorted the group to the stands and they took seats near the back. Luna was wearing her old Ravenclaw robes, and was waving a Ravenclaw banner. Ron sat next to her, running the banner she had given him between his fingers, but not placing it in the air where someone might notice. Hermione, Snape, and Ginny sat in the row in front of them. Snape placed his arm almost instinctively around Hermione and held her to him. Hermione responded by placing a hand on Snape's knee. Behind them Ron mimicked Snape's motions with Luna, but Luna was too busy cheering the Ravenclaw players who had just entered the field to notice.

Harry walked onto the field to thunderous cheering, and he waved as flashes from cameras flashed from around the stadium. He said a few things to the players that those in the stands couldn't hear. The Captain's shook hands and the players rose into the air. Harry let the Snitch and the Bludgers loose, threw the Quaffle into the air and blew the whistle for the start of the game. He took a high vantage point while astride his Firebolt, and surveyed the game for any hint of cheating or fouls.

Ravenclaw took an early lead. They easily out flew the Hufflepuff players. The only thing that kept the match from being a slaughter from the onset were two Beaters on the Hufflepuff team that rivaled Fred and George. The match was mercifully short and sweet, ending when the Ravenclaw Seeker caught a Snitch that almost ran into his face. Ravenclaw won 230 to 20 in under half an hour.

The group met Harry by the changing rooms after most of the students and staff had cleared out. They made their way up to the Great Hall, where four extra chairs had been set up at one end of the staff table. More students took pictures of Harry in what they thought was a stealthy manner as he made his way along Gryffindor table to take a seat next to Hermione.

"Things look different from here," Harry smiled, surveying the crowd.

"Thinking of a career change?" Hermione asked, returning the smile.

"That Defense Against the Dark Arts job still cursed?"

"Not since Voldemort fell."

Harry looked like he was thinking as he looked out over the tables of students. "Owl me when the position is going to be vacant again," he winked.

Snape sighed. He had refused the Dark Arts post after the war, though McGonagall had offered it to him several times, because he was sure parents would not go for an ex-Death Eater, supposed hero or not, teaching their children how to protect from things that his 'cohorts' had used against their friends and families. It was hard enough to deny himself the post he had coveted for so long, to see Potter fill the position would be torture.

_______________________________________________

The rest of the day passed quickly. The group went to the Three Broomsticks, where Ron sat across the table from Hermione, brooded some more, and after three or four firewhiskies became overly affectionate towards Luna. They excused themselves in a hurry. Harry and Ginny followed soon after for a visit with Molly and Arthur. Hermione and Snape vacated the large table for a smaller one in the corner.

"That was an interesting visit," Hermione said, sipping her Butterbeer.

"Horribly," Snape replied, rolling his eyes.

"I saw that look on your face when Harry was talking about teaching."

"Having Potter as a colleague is not exactly the thing I desire most."

"What do you desire most?" Hermione asked playfully.

Snape responded by placing a hand on her knee under the table and starting to rub it gently.

Hermione giggled for a moment before regaining her composure. She bit her bottom lip.

"I know that sign. You're nervous about asking me something."

"My parents invited us to Christmas."

"No."

"They want to meet you, Severus."

"Don't you think it's a little soon to be subjecting them to me?"

"Don't talk like that! They'll love you."

Snape gave her a firmly skeptical look.

"They do want to meet you."

Snape sighed. He realized that this was one of those things Hermione was not likely to drop no matter how many times he refused. "So we Apparate in on Christmas, leave after dinner?"

"No..." she said slowly. "We're going two days before, leaving the day after."

"Where do you propose I sleep?"

"My Gran is going to be there as well, taking the guest room..."

Snape gave a frustrated sigh.

"...so I'll sleep on the couch, you can have my room."

"No, you will take your room, I'll sleep on the couch."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but at the look on Snape's face she stayed quiet.

"So, I'll get to meet your parents and your grandmother?"

Hermione looked nervous. "And my aunts, uncles, and cousins," she said quickly.

"How many family members do you have, woman?" Snape sneered.

"Three aunts, two uncles, eight cousins."

"All Muggles?"

"To the best of my knowledge."

"Then I'll have to do some shopping before we go."

"Why?"

"I own one Muggle suit. Either you explain why I wear the same outfit day in and day out, you let me go shopping for new clothes, or you explain why I'm sitting around wearing robes bearing the crest of a school they've never heard of that teaches things they don't even know exist."

"Okay, we'll shop, but I'm buying. It's not fair for you to pay for something I'm forcing you to do."

Snape started to argue, but thought the better of it. "Is there ever a time we're not going to argue over trivial things?"

"Not a long as you're Severus Snape."

**Please review! I'm working on getting them all answered.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: It's a two-fer, ladies and gentlemen. The first quote in here is from Pirates of the Caribbean (the first one), the second from Beauty and the Beast (what can I say, I love the classics). If I don't catch you before then, have a Happy New Year (if this is the time of year you're celebrating it)**

The Muggle mall was busy when they arrived the next Saturday. Snape scowled as he saw groups of teenagers entering the doors ahead of him.

"I left a school full of hormonally challenged idiots to go shopping at a place full of them. Won't you let me get a day's peace?"

Hermione shook her head and pulled him inside. As they strode past a group of benches a group of teenagers stared at Snape.

"I don't fit in here, Hermione. Can we just leave? I'll trust you to buy me something."

Hermione caught sight of the teenagers. "Severus Snape, afraid of a little thing like the mall?"

"In the Wizarding world the people at least know enough about me to realize that staring is a bad idea. Here they stare at me..."

"Because you look like evil incarnate. Give them some of your patented Snape charm."

"You won't get mad at me?"

"As long as you're not mad at me for laughing."

Snape turned towards the teens and gave them a look he usually reserved for Gryffindors he caught roaming the halls after hours. They immediately looked away, one girl even took a couple steps back. Hermione snickered.

Snape wanted to get to the men's store and get out as quickly as possible, but Hermione, who hadn't been to a Muggle mall in over two years, wanted to do some shopping for Christmas. They stopped by an electronics store first. Snape hadn't been around Muggle electronics since his father had left. Hermione took him through the aisles, looking at different electronics and explaining each one to him. Snape was particularly intrigued by the video games.

"This little controller makes the things on the television move?" he asked, examining a wireless controller under the watchful eye of one of the store employees who was looking amazed that there was a someone out there who didn't get video games.

"Yes," Hermione said, starting up a preview of a racing game. Before Snape knew what was going on the car she was controlling took off on screen.

"You are an evil little girl," Snape snarled. He pressed buttons until his car started to go, and he did his best until it was plainly obvious Hermione was going to beat him, at which point he snatched the controller out of her hand and placed it on a shelf out of her reach. She tried play punching him, pulling on his arms, and kicking him, but he managed to cross the finish line.

"I can't believe you did that!" Hermione shook her head as they started to walk towards a display of home theater systems.

"Did what?" Snape replied innocently.

"You cheated. In a fair game I would have beat you."

"**That's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?"**

Hermione rolled her eyes as she started looking over the systems. She selected one for her father and paid for it. She left it at the store pick up so they didn't have to carry it around and took Snape to the next store.

"A bookstore, Granger?" Snape sneered. "Shall I just go take a nap on one of those benches?"

"For your information, I know exactly what I want so this should be the shortest stop of the day."

"No browsing?"

"I went to a bookstore before term started and bought enough books to last me all year. I don't want to buy any more until I'm done with the ones I have." She strode to the cookbooks and picked out a variety. She brought them to the front to pay with the explanation of "They're for my cousin."

"We're going to have to shop for eight cousins?" Snape asked with disgust.

"No. We pull names. I pulled my cousin Sarah, so I buy for her. I also buy for my parents and grandmother. I bought Grandma's present a while back, a new coffee maker, she's been asking for it for months. That leaves my mother and my two cousin's little girls."

"You didn't mention children."

"I didn't. Oh, well, they're easy to shop for. A new outfit, a good toy or game, it'll be over. I bought my mother's present in Diagon Alley when I went to visit Harry, Ron, and Ginny."

"You bought your mom a present in a Wizarding shop?"

"I went with a bunch of pictures and had them developed at the photo shop so they move. I'm going to give them to her before my family comes over so we can hide them. I also bought her a blanket that is always warmed to her favorite temperature." She turned into a toy store with Snape resisting. They walked down an aisle full of pink things, Snape looking as if he might vomit at any moment.

In front of them a young boy stole his sister's doll and ran down the aisle laughing at her as his harried looking mother called after him to come back. He ran right into Snape's legs and looked up at the sour-faced man.

"First," Snape snarled. "You will apologize to me for running into me. Then you will give your sister her doll back."

The boy's mouth worked, but no sound came out.

"Now," Snape commanded.

"S...S...S...Sorry, mister," the boy stammered, then stumbled over himself to get back to his mother.

"You certainly have a way with children," Hermione said, watching the children.

"When you have heard every reason in the book for committing every crime you wind up like me."

"Maybe I should pursue a different career."

"Or you wind up like Minerva, or Albus, or maybe even Hagrid. Perhaps I just had a bad attitude to begin with."

"You? A bad attitude? Never."

Snape rolled her eyes at her. He followed her around for twenty minutes before she settled on two board games apiece. The next stop was finally the men's store. With a sinking feeling in his stomach Snape followed Hermione in. He was one of three men in the store; the others were an employee, and a bored looking man following his wife around like a dog. Several women were poking around looking for Christmas gifts for their husbands.

"What would you like, Severus?" Hermione asked, looking around the store.

"To get out of here," he murmured.

"Barring that."

"They're your parents. What could I wear that wouldn't make them hate me from the word 'go'."

Hermione walked through the store grabbing a bunch of different outfits. After a few minutes she had a couple of prospects and led Snape to the back to try them on. The first outfit, black slacks and a green button up shirt, worked perfectly.

"Try this one next," Hermione said, handing him a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with of her father's favorite team.

Snape looked at the garments in distaste. "You must be kidding me," he said, looking back at Hermione.

"I thought if you'd look a little casual the day we left it would make them more comfortable."

"What about my comfort?"

"It's just for a couple hours."

"No, it's for the rest of my life because someone would see me like that and never let me live it down."

Hermione pushed him into the dressing room. "Seriously, Severus, don't act like a damn child. Just put it on. If it doesn't look good you we won't buy it."

"It doesn't look good on me."

"You're full of it. Let me see. I bet **you look so..."**

**"Stupid,"** Snape replied, emerging from the dressing room.

Hermione had to bend over to stop herself from laughing. He was right, jeans and t-shirts did not flatter Severus Snape in the slightest. It more made him look like he was some sort of aging rocker.

"We'll buy the jeans, once you wear them a few times they'll be comfortable, but I suggest you don't wear a t-shirt with them. Maybe a button up or a sweater."

Hermione eventually insisted on buying him several items more than he needed. They left the mall a little later, laden with objects that he had magically lightened so they were easier to carry.

_________________________________

Snape had let his fifth years out of half their Double Potions class and slunk out of the castle. He Apparated to Diagon Alley and strode quickly to the jewelry store.

"Ah, Professor Snape. I was wondering if you'd be visiting me anytime soon," the elderly wizard behind the counter smiled.

"Hello Mr. Smithe," Snape said curtly.

"We have an excellent selection of rings..."

"I have no use for rings," Snape interrupted, but he added '_yet_' to himself.

"What would you like?" the shopkeeper motioned to the rest of his merchandise.

"I'm in search of a Christmas present. Something, as I'm sure you've no doubt guessed, for Miss Granger."

"Something in Gryffindor red and gold?"

"She does not seem as if house is that important to her now."

The old man looked lost in thought for a few moments.

"Would you, if I provided the materials, make a custom piece of jewelry?"

"Of course. I can have it before Christmas, for an extra fee."

Snape slid a small package across the counter at the man. The elderly jeweler carefully opened the package and looked down at the contents. "Is this...?" the old man nodded.

Snape nodded once. "Do not ask me how I got it. Any way it no longer works. Just set it."

The man closed the package carefully. "What would you like me to set it in?"

"Silver."

The man did a quick sketch, which he slid across the counter to Snape. Snape looked at it, nodded once, and slid the sketch back.

"And for payment?"

Snape tossed a bag of gold onto the counter. The man opened it greedily and counted it. He nodded at Snape and said simply, "It'll be done two days before Christmas."

"That'll be fine," Snape murmured, and he left the shop. Once back in Diagon Alley he quickly Apparated back to Hogwarts and made it back to his chambers before Hermione came to visit. She never knew he left the school.

**Please review. Thanks in advance if you do.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: As long as this chapter is, I didn't put in a quote. I got too into writing it, and I don't feel like re-writing just to get one in there.**

**And to those celebrating it tonight- Happy New Year!**

They Apparated into the Granger's back yard, and Snape paused to straighten himself up. They snuck around to the front of the house when Hermione spotted her Grandmother through the window and rang the doorbell as if they had just pulled into the driveway.

"Peaches!" Hermione's father smiled, opening the door wide and hugging his daughter. Snape made sure he didn't smirk at the pet name. "Hope the trip wasn't bad for you."

"Of course not, Daddy," Hermione replied, a wide smile painted across her face. "Daddy," she started, releasing her father and taking a step back to stand next to Snape. "This is Severus Snape."

"Of course," her father held his hand out, and Snape shook it. "David Granger," he introduced before he stood aside so they could enter. "Call me Dave."

"Pleasure to meet you," Snapemurmured, entering the house. He carried his and Hermione's bags into the foyer and placed them in an out of the way corner. They followed her father into the sitting room, where Jane jumped up to greet Snape.

"Severus!" she smiled, giving him a hug. "Hermione's told us so much about you."

Snape shot a look at Hermione.

"Don't worry, they've all been good recently," Jane smiled some more.

"Severus?" Hermione's grandmother asked from an armchair. "Why in the world would your parents name you that?"

"Because that's what they chose, Grandma," Hermione replied, saving Snape the snide comment. "Sorry, Sev," she whispered to Snape. "Sometime's she doesn't have a filter between her brain and her mouth."

"It comes with age," he murmured back, causing her to snicker.

"Please, sit down," Jane said, motioning to the couch. Hermione and Snape sat together, and she took his hand in support.

"How is... school?" Jane said, careful not to say the name.

"St. Brutus' is doing good. The students are great."

"What do you teach at St. Brutus?" Grandma snapped at Snape.

"Chemistry," Snape replied without missing a beat.

"Think it's a useful subject, do you?"

"I'm sure it helps some students later in life."

"So, Grandma, how's Florida?" Hermione changed subject quickly.

"It's too hot in the summer."

"You can always come stay with us, Mom," David said. Behind him Jane rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to put my children out. But I might come and visit."

"Sounds lovely," Jane said, handing out glasses of wine. "Hermione, why don't you and I put yours and Severus' stuff in your room..."

"In my room?" Hermione asked, shocked looking. "I thought I could sleep in the den."

"Sarah and Eric are coming and bringing Danielle. They'll be taking the couches," Jane said as Hermione followed her from the room.

"But you're okay with me and Sev..."

"I'm not stupid, Hermione. I know you've been sexually active for a while now. I don't know for certain if you and Severus are doing anything, and frankly I don't care. We don't have the space to be picky. They're arriving on Christmas, so if you really want to you can sleep in the den tonight and tomorrow night, but I thought you'd be more comfortable this way. You don't mind sharing a room, do you?"

"Of course not," Hermione said as she placed the bags on her bed. She pulled her wand out, muttered a spell, and her bed expanded to fit two people more than comfortably.

"Just remember that Grandma and your family can't see into this room when you and Severus are here alone. If you do anything wave your wand and make sure they can't hear you," Jane smiled.

Hermione blushed. They returned downstairs to find Snape'sface had visibly soured, as he was being berated for being 'too old' by Hermione's grandmother.

"I can't believe you're letting them sleep in the same room," Grandma sulked. "When I was her age no unwed women shared bedrooms with men."

"Dinner!" Jane called, ushering everyone from the room urgently.

_______________________________________

"St. Brutus?" Snape asked later that night as he and Hermione were dressing for bed.

"I got the idea from Harry. That's where the Dursleys told everyone he went. So when Grandma asked where I worked it's the name I gave."

"Where did you tell her you studied?"

"I didn't. She moved to Florida the year I left for school, so Mum didn't bother telling her I went away for school. She thought I went to the local secondary school."

Snape nodded. He looked around her room. "You certainly have a penchant for pink," he smirked.

"I haven't redecorated since I was eleven."

"I can see that," Snape tore a picture of a Muggle band off the wall, crumpled it, and tossed it in the trash.

"I can always shrink the bed back to normal size and make you sleep on the floor," Hermione replied.

Snape shrugged. "A softening spell and it wouldn't be that bad."

Hermione playfully snatched his wand off the nightstand and held it behind her back. "Can't soften it if you don't have your wand."

Snape smirked and stood close to her. Without saying anything he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When he withdrew from her he was twirling his wand between his fingers.

"You sneak," Hermione smiled, pulling him close for another kiss. They were interrupted by an owl pecking at the window. Snape crossed the room, opened the window, and took the package from the bird. The owl soared back into the night as Snape made to place the package in his bag.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, craning her neck for a look.

"It's a surprise," Snape muttered, shoving the package into the depths of his suitcase.

"Can I see it?"

"That would defeat the point of a surprise. It's your Christmas gift, you can have it on Christmas."

Hermione pretended to pout as she climbed into bed. Snape smiled as he looked over her.

"My mom and dad seemed to like you," she said, patting the bed next to her.

"Your Grandmother seems to think I'm the most horrible person who ever walked the planet."

"My Grandmother thinks that any man dating any of her granddaughters aren't good enough. But you got off lightly, she's worse to the women."

Snape rolled his eyes. "And everyone thinks I'm evil." He slid into bed next to her.

Hermione pulled him in for a passionate kiss. "Your attitude has been much improved recently."

"I have been getting, as Fred Weasley so crudely put it his fifth year, a good shag or two."

Hermione produced her wand. "Feel like doing something that would make my Grandmother really mad?" she smiled, placing a silencing charm on the room.

"Always," Snape responded before pushing her down onto the bed.

__________________________________________

Christmas Eve passed without much drama. Hermione and Snapehelped out around the house by walking into rooms where Hermione's Grandmother was not and cleaning using their wands. Grandma had stopped complaining about Snape when she saw him not only help with the cleaning, but managing to get it done in near record time.

Grandma, Hermione, and Jane excused themselves in the early afternoon to start cooking an elaborate dinner for that night, and get some advanced cooking done for the next day. Snape stayed with David in the sitting room.

"I'm sorry my mother was rude to you yesterday," Dave said, pouring each of them a drink.

"I'm used to it," Snape replied, taking the drink as Dave sat opposite him.

"She is very possessive of her family, and she feels like she should have some say about who enters into it."

"We haven't made anything official about entering into the family yet."

"Were you thinking about doing it at some point?" Dave raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione and I are alike in thinking that lifelong decisions are not to be taken lightly. Especially since a magical wedding ceremony is a little more binding than a non-magical ceremony."

"I have friends who would debate you on that," Dave smiled.

Snape returned with a half-smile of his own.

"When Jane told me Hermione was seeing another Professor I can honestly tell you I was a little shocked to find out it was you. She wasn't a fan back when she was a student."

"Not many were."

"She told us you were a member of..."

"The Death Eaters, and I was before I turned spy for Dumbledore."

Dave nodded. "She told us you almost died because of what you did for the Order of the Phoenix."

"Did she mention she was the one who saved my life?"

Dave looked a little surprised. "She failed to mention that part."

"I'm sure she gave the credit to the Healers who knew the right Potions that would sustain me once I was brought back."

"She did."

"But she was the one who thought of the device that brought me back, and used it successfully."

Dave was quiet for a few moments. "She visited you all the time before she returned to Hogwarts for her seventh year."

"I wouldn't have known. The next time I realized what was going on it was Halloween."

"She knew. But she felt that if you woke up there should be a friendly face in the room."

Snape nodded. When he had awoken there was no one, and he was too weak to call for someone. He was alone for the better part of two hours before a Healer stopped by. Having Hermione, or Potter, or even a Weasley would have been preferable to being alone and in pain.

"You have a very special daughter, Mr. Granger," Snape said quietly.

"I've known it since the moment she was born."

"As mean as I was to her and her friends while they were at Hogwarts she really is a clever woman."

"May I ask why you were so mean?"

"Everyone knew Hermione was smart except Hermione. She needed to prove herself, and it's hard for anyone else to prove themselves if she's constantly answering all the questions and making everyone else feel inadequate."

"Her teachers at her primary school said she had the same problem," Dave smiled. "And they weren't mean to her."

"She shouldn't have associated with Potter," Snape shrugged.

"I understand you have a history there."

"Old habits die hard."

Hermione appeared and sat next to Snape. "Talking about me?"

"Of course," Dave smiled.

"I got kicked out of the kitchen because I was cutting the green beans wrong."

"You know how your Grandmother is about how food is prepared."

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled.

"I'm going to go see if there's anything I could do," Dave said, standing up and leaving the room.

"Alone at last," Hermione said, giving Snape a quick kiss.

"Weren't we alone all last night?" Snape murmured.

"Depends on your definition of 'alone'."

"Always have to make things more complicated than they have to be," Snape sneered.

"Not always. So, excited for tomorrow?"

Snape sighed. "I'm ready for it. Hopefully your whole family doesn't think I'm as charming as your grandmother thinks I am."

"Trust me, they're much more open."

Snape smiled at her. "Your dad said she's just being selective about those who are joining the family."

"Yeah. Engagements bring out the worst in her."

"It got me thinking..."

Hermione looked in him in surprise.

"I don't want to make anything official, but I was wondering if that was something you would be interested in at some point in our relationship."

Hermione look dumbstruck for a moment. "If that's where this is leading, I would love it if it got there."

"As I said, nothing official yet. I'm not sure we're completely there quite yet."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. As much as she'd love to walk away from Christmas with an engagement ring, she also didn't feel like it was the right time to be making that decision. But it was nice to know Snape had the same mindset.

____________________________________

"Wake up!" he heard her voice call a second before he felt a pillow collide with his body.

"What?" he growled, sitting up in bed.

"Presents!" she pointed at the foot of the bed. She and Snape had left the window slightly ajar and it looked as if several owls had visited them in the night. Hopefully none had woken her grandmother, it was difficult enough to coordinate getting their owls out with their gifts to friends the night before without her noticing.

"You woke me for that?" Snape grumbled, lying back down and covering his head with the comforter.

"Come on, Severus," Hermione pulled the blanket off him.

"Alright, though I'm sure none of those are for me." He sat up and watched Hermione. She picked up the first wrapped box and read the tag.

"This one's for you, Sev," she beamed. "From... Draco Malfoy?" she looked at him, a quizzical look on her face.

"He is my Godson," Snape muttered before tearing into the green wrapping. Inside was a pair of silver serpent bookends, a silver serpent paperweight, and a silver serpent name plaque for his desk. "The eternal Slytherin," Snape muttered, placing the gifts to the side.

"I didn't know you were still in contact with the Malfoys," Hermione muttered.

"Lucius is still in Azkaban. Narcissa spent her two years and got out, and seeing as most of Draco's misdeeds were prior to his becoming of age he just argued that he was coerced by his father and he never went to prison. I still speak to Draco once a month or so, though I haven't seen him recently. He's been off touring the world."

Hermione nodded before opening her gift from Ron. He had gotten her a book she had been craving on Magic in Ancient Greece. She picked up two identical looking packages and tossed one to Snape. "You're official. You've been knitted a Weasley sweater," she smirked, ripping open her package and holding up a beautiful soft blue sweater with enchanted sparkles that formed a large H on the front.

Nervously, hoping there weren't any sparkles on his, Snape opened his package to find a black sweater with 'SS' knitted in green where a breast pocket would have been.

"She knows you," Hermione smiled. "I wouldn't doubt it if you get one that looks just like that every year from now on."

Snape opened his mouth to make a snide comment, but no words would come. He was touched that Molly thought enough of him to give him a gift at all.

Neville sent Hermione a note saying that he was putting a water plant that would change water different colors according to the temperature of the room into her chambers as his gift. Hermione opened a Wizarding Chess set from Minerva and some home made cakes from Hagrid, both addressed to both of them.

"Harry and Ginny got you something, too," Hermione said quietly, handing over another box.

Snape opened it, and smiled at the contents. First there were a couple lion cuff links. Below that was... "My old textbook," he smirked, lifting the copy of Advanced Potion Making from the box and flipping through the pages where his much-younger self had scribbled so many notes.

"That damn book," Hermione growled, staring daggers at the tattered text.

Snape peered into the box and saw one more thing. On the bottom of the box was a small Muggle picture. He immediately recognized his ten year old self, sitting on the bank of a stream, the young Lily Potter sitting next to him staring at what he was pointing to in the water. A surge of emotions ran through him. Lily was his best friend for many years, and while he didn't miss her as the woman he loved, he did miss her friendship horribly.

Hermione appeared next to him and she gazed at the picture. She placed a hand on his shoulders and rubbed them supportively. He turned to catch her lips in a quick kiss.

"That was nice of Harry to send you that," Hermione whispered slowly, as if she wasn't sure it was the right thing to say.

Snape carefully laid the only memento he owned reminding him of the early years of his friendship with Lily in the old textbook to prevent it from getting damaged. He smiled at Hermione. Lily was his past, but his present and hopefully his future was sitting next to him. For the first time he realized that, if he would be given the chose between Lily and Hermione, he'd take the latter in a heart beat.

Hermione was looking over, with fear in her eyes, the broomstick Ginny and Harry had bought her. They had been trying to get her interested in pickup games of Quidditch, and her excuse had always been that she didn't have a broom.

"I guess now you'll have to learn how to catch the Quaffle," Snape snickered.

"They did this on purpose," Hermione said, placing the broom down as if it were a deadly weapon.

"Of course they did. You give the same excuse for not playing, they rectified your excuse, now you're going to have to either play or think up another excuse."

Hermione shook her head. She picked up a large box and walked over to Snape. "I'm going to give you this part now, as I don't want to have to explain anything to my Grandmother.

Snape opened the package to find the new set of Potioneer Instruments he had been coveting for a while. He thanked Hermione with a prolonged kiss and placed the equipment carefully aside. He reached into his bag and fished out the package that had arrived two days prior. He placed it gently into her hand.

"I guess since we don't want to give explanations before your Grandmother, I should give you this now," he smiled at her.

She excitedly ripped open the paper. Inside was a heart-shaped silver pendant set with different-sized chips of a red stone.

"It's beautiful, Severus," Hermione whispered, gazing at the necklace lovingly. "Are those rubies?"

"No," Snape replied. "They're the remnants of the Philosopher's Stone."

Hermione's jaw dropped as she studied the necklace more closely.

"Dumbledore entrusted me to destroy it, and I made sure it would no longer produce Elixir before magically destroying it beyond repair. But I didn't throw the shards away, I wanted to make sure that they were truly totally destroyed. I have convinced myself they are no longer of any magical use to anyone. It's obviously worked as it is still set in silver and not gold. And so I set some of the chips into a necklace for you, and had even more set into watches for Potter and Weasley."

"You got something for Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"I also got young Ginerva an art set, as I knew she has taken a liking to painting recently. And Ms. Lovegood a camera as she mentioned wanting one."

Hermione threw her arms around him in a big hug. "You don't know how much it means to me that you're thinking of my friends as important."

"They're important to you, and I realize it's more important for me to make you happy than for me to hold grudges against Potter and Weasley."

"That's a great present right there, knowing you aren't going to constantly be butting heads with my friends from now on."

"We'll see about that," Snape smirked as he rolled his eyes. "But you do like the necklace?"

"More than anything, Severus," Hermione muttered before pulling Snape in for a kiss.

**Please review. I've written some of the next chapter. The Christmas visit was just too long to stick in just one.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Another long one for you. The quote is from The Lion King again, because I love that movie! And it's a long chapter involving something that might not seem relevant, but it will tie into the story again later. **

**I've introduced a few non-canon characters in there. Most will never be seen again. Just fair warning.**

Snape leaned through the fountain of warm water to start kissing Hermione. Water cascaded over their bodies as he pressed her up against the tile wall and continued to explore her mouth with his tongue. He had just abandoned her lips for her jaw line when a loud knocking came from her bedroom door. He growled as Hermione pushed him away.

"Who is it?" Hermione called.

"It's me, Auntie Hermione!" Danielle called. While technically not her aunt, Danielle considered Hermione close enough to earn the title.

"I'll be out in a minute, Danielle," Hermione called back. She quickly rinsed herself off, stepped out of the shower and cast a drying spell on herself. Snape remained to finish washing as she hurriedly got dressed in her nice red dress and black high-heels. She rushed down the stairs and was immediately pounced on by Danielle.

"Auntie Hermione!" the eight year old smiled. "It's been forever since I've seen you!"

"How have you been, sweetie?" Hermione hugged her.

"Good. I'm doing really well in school. Mum says I'm going to be as smart as you one day," she beamed.

"I hope so," Hermione said as she entered the sitting room and greeted her family members.

"How's teaching, Hermione?" her Aunt Judy asked, hugging her.

"It's great. I really like it," Hermione replied, smiling.

"So, where is he?" her Aunt Melissa asked, looking around the room.

"Where is who?" Hermione asked.

"Don't play dumb, 'Mione, you were never good at it. Your mother spilled the beans on you. Where's the boyfriend she said was coming?"

"Boyfriend?" her cousin Sarah looked around excitedly.

"He's upstairs taking a shower," Hermione shrugged.

Sarah and her cousin Deborah exchanged coy looks.

"You two need to get your heads out of the gutter," Hermione sneered.

Sarah and Deborah giggled until their mother, Linda, shot them a look that made them stop immediately.

"Really mature for someones mother," Hermione whispered to Sarah so no one else could hear.

"I'm the same age as you, 'Mione," Sarah whispered back. "And I think Danielle looks at you as more of a motherly type than I am, you're always so serious."

"I am not!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say. If you did one adventurous thing in your life I think I'd die of shock."

_'You don't know the half of it_,' Hermione wanted to say.

"That's a beautiful necklace," Melissa said to Hermione, eyeing the heart pendant.

Hermione fingered the present. "Severus gave it to me for Christmas," she smiled.

"I think you might have found a keeper," Melissa replied.

"Speaking of which, I think he just entered the room," Judy said, studying Snape who had indeed just walked in and was talking to Hermione's Uncle John.

Sarah looked from Hermione to Snape and back again. "You didn't mention he was older," she hissed.

"I didn't mention much of anything," Hermione pointed out.

Sarah studied Snape and shrugged. "He's not that bad, if you like geezers."

Hermione punched her arm. "He's really sweet," she defended.

"Really? Because he looks like he sucked a bowlful of lemons."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He acted like he sucked a bowlful of lemons when he was my teacher," she muttered, not intending for Sarah to hear it.

Unfortunately Sarah picked up the utterance. "Teacher?" her head snapped towards Hermione.

"Yes, he was my teacher for six years when I was in school."

Sarah smiled wickedly. "Kinky," she hissed.

Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth and shot a look at her Aunts. Luckily neither had heard the exchange.

"By the way, thanks for buying that jacket. I searched high and low for it."

"No problem. All they had was the purple, though."

"I know. You called. But I'm sure she'll get over a slight difference in color to get the 'it' clothes of the year."

Hermione smiled as Snape came over. Hermione stood and let him sit on the couch, and settled herself on the floor between his legs.

"Having fun?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

Snape nodded. "Your family is very nice."

"Because you haven't met me yet!" Sarah smiled, extending her hand. "I'm Sarah, Hermione's most favorite cousin in the whole wide world and thorn in her side since she was two months old. I'm also Danielle's mother, a fact Hermione reminds me scares her almost every time I see her."

Snape shook her hand and introduced himself. Sarah turned away for a moment to settle a dispute between Danielle and the other young girl, Amanda. In the process she dumped her drink on the carpet.

"I didn't know you had a relative of Nymphadora in your family," Snape muttered.

Hermione giggled. Sarah was somewhat bubbly and klutzy at times.

One of Hermione's cousins passed out presents and the group started opening them by going around the room from youngest to oldest. Finally, on the third pass, Danielle unwrapped the jacket she had been asking for.

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed, holding up the jacket. "Thank you Aunt 'Mione and Mr. Snape. You even found it in blue!" she squealed towards Hermione.

Hermione, who hadn't really been paying attention, snapped back to reality at her words. She studied the jacket, which indeed was now a royal blue rather than a deep purple. Wide-eyed she looked up at Snape.

"Did you...?" she mouthed.

Snape, who was looking at the jacket with equal interest, looked down and gave her a curt shake of the head.

Hermione turned her attention back to Danielle, who was now placing the jacket on. It looked almost as if it were cut only for her.

"You said you could only find purple," Sarah whispered to Hermione.

"Must have been the lighting in the store," Hermione replied, lying. She was sure that the jacket had been purple when she bought it. She had been thinking of changing it herself, but she wasn't sure the exact shade of blue and she didn't want to have it be off and look worn.

After all the presents were opened and thank-yous and hugs shared all around the family started to shuffle into the dining room for dinner. Snape and Hermione lingered behind, pretending to pick up stray bits of wrapping paper.

"Are you sure you didn't change the color?" Hermione asked quietly the moment the room was empty. She quickly whipped out her wand and the paper packed itself in a garbage bag. Another wave and the stain from Sarah's dropped drink disappeared.

"I certainly did not," Snape responded.

"What do you think happened?"

"I think..." Snape said slowly, "that there may be another Muggle-born in the family."

"You think Danielle might be a witch?"

"The chances do go up when there's another Muggle-born in the family, even if they are somewhat distant."

"Do you think we could check?"

"As soon as a witch or wizard is born their name goes down on the list to get extended an invitation to Hogwarts. We could check it when we return to the school."

Hermione looked excited. "Do you think I should ask her, to see if anything strange has happened around her? When I was young I remember some strange things happening."

"You can if you so desire, just make sure you don't tip toe over the line."

"Of course not."

* * *

Sarah and Danielle were spending the night, so Hermione waited to talk to her niece until the rest of the family had left and her grandmother had gone to bed. Danielle was setting up a board game Hermione had bought her when she and Snape entered the room.

"So," Hermione slid onto the floor, taking a few pieces and examining them, Snape sitting in a nearby armchair pretending to read a book. "Are you having fun at school?"

The eight year old looked suddenly shy. "I guess," she muttered, looking at the game board.

"There sounds like there's something you're not telling me..."

Danielle looked sadly at Hermione. "Some of the girls at school have been calling me a freak."

"Why would they do a thing like that?"

Her expression changed to fright. "Because..." she lowered her voice and looked nervously at Snape, "weird things seem to happen around me."

"Like what?" Hermione kept her voice low to match her, knowing Snape, who had perfected the art of listening to conversations across a classroom, could hear every word.

Danielle shot another nervous look at Snape, who seemed engrossed in his book. "There was one time this girl was making fun of me, and I told her to shut up, and after I said it she couldn't talk."

"Wow," Hermione muttered. "Anything else?"

"Another time I was invited to a sleepover and this mean girl cut my hair off while I was sleeping, but it grew back overnight. She kept pulling my hair the next day because she thought I was wearing a wig."

"Really? That wasn't nice of her," Hermione hugged her niece.

"I'm ready to play!" Sarah appeared. "Were you two talking about me?" she smiled as she sat next to them. Snape got up and disappeared.

"No, mom," Danielle said. "Aunt 'Mione was just asking about school."

"Did you tell her your teacher thinks you're the smartest person in the class?"

Danielle blushed.

"She has me for an aunt," Hermione beamed. "Of course she's smart." She quickly started the game, determined to not discuss Danielle's school problems in front of her mother before she was absolutely sure.

* * *

Snape walked outside, made sure the coast was clear, and Apparated back to just outside Hogwarts. He hurried across the grounds and through the front doors. Once inside he made a beeline towards the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmistress' office.

"Albus!" he snapped as he approached, and the statue moved aside.

"Severus!" McGonagall answered the knock on her door in shock. "What happened? I thought you were visiting Hermione's family for Christmas."

"I am."

"Unless you've found a way to duplicate yourself I'd like to know when Hermione's family moved into my quarters."

"Hermione is worried about one of her family members. She's getting picked on in school and feeling like a so-called freak."

"And what does that have to do with...?"

"We think she's a witch."

"Really?"

Snape nodded. "I came to check the rolls."

"Of course," she stood aside and pointed to a cabinet. Snape went over, found the proper list, and moved his finger down it looking for the right name. About halfway down he found it- 'Danielle Granger-Shannon.' He turned back to McGonagall and nodded.

"Another Granger," McGonagall smiled. "Much like Hermione?"

"Not as big of a know-it-all, but otherwise they are quite similar."

"Maybe you're just scaring her into submission already."

Snape couldn't keep his eyes from rolling.

"You've never gone out to tell a child they're a witch or wizard. You need to be careful and tread lightly. Don't tell her if your instincts tell you she's not ready for it. It might be best to talk to her parents if she's got any time before coming here."

He nodded in response.

"How's the rest of it going?"

"Good."

"Did Hermione like your present?"

"I believe so."

"And her family?"

"Most of them are very nice. Her Grandmother doesn't like me, but Hermione says that's normal behavior for her. The rest of the family seemed very welcoming, and they didn't keep me out of the conversation or anything. Her mother greeted me like she's known me for years, and her father and I had a pretty good chat."

McGonagall smiled her motherly smiled.

"Now what?"

"You sound as though you're gauging how you'd fit into her family."

"What would make you think that?"

She responded by smiling.

"You need to cut the mother stuff out. You scare me when you do that."

"Someone needs to be your voice of reason."

"And you feel the need to be that voice?"

"If I wasn't you'd have the students too terrified to venture near the dungeons."

"I'm not that bad," Snape muttered.

"You're much better since you started seeing Hermione. She may be your new voice."

Snape shook his head. "I don't want her to be my voice of reason. I'm 'better' because she makes me want to be a better man."

"The sign of true love. The willingness to change."

"You think I've changed?"

"I _know_ you have, Severus. I've known you for many, many years. You are not the sullen young man I once knew. Don't worry. **Change is good."**

**"Yeah, but it ain't easy."**

"Love usually isn't."

* * *

Hermione and Sarah were getting sorely beaten by the time Snape returned. He entered the room, picked his book back up, and gave a quick nod towards Hermione, who had perked up the moment he had appeared. She smiled quickly, and then returned to the game.

"I win!" Danielle cried, as she got her final piece across the 'safe' line.

"Congratulations, sweetie!" Sarah smiled. "And your prize is getting to go to bed."

"Aw, mom. I want to stay up and play another game with Aunt 'Mione."

"You can play another game with her tomorrow. Maybe you can even get Mr. Snape to play. But right now it's time for bed."

Danielle pouted, but she left the room and headed into the den.

"She really is a good girl," Sarah said, putting the game away. "It makes me sad when she comes home telling me about people picking on her at school."

"You know about that?"

"Yeah, her teacher called me about it. I think she feels like an outcast, maybe because she's smart. They call her names because of things happening that she can't control. I don't know how her hair grew back, maybe the girl didn't cut it all the way or something, they shouldn't pick on her for that."

"About that," Hermione looked at Snape. "We have something we should talk to you about. Something big. Severus, could you join us?"

Snape obediently left his chair and joined them at the table.

Hermione took a deep breath. "You know how my mom and dad told you that I went to a boarding school for advanced students?"

"Yeah, I was so upset when they told me, we were supposed to go to the same school."

"Well, the school wasn't really for advanced students. It was a school for people who are..." she looked around and returned her gaze to her cousin's eyes before finishing in a whisper "...magic."

"Magic?" Sarah asked, skeptically.

Hermione nodded. "I'm a witch, and Severus here is a wizard. There's a whole underground community of witches and wizards."

"Right," Sarah smiled. "Really funny, 'Mione."

"Perhaps it would be best if we closed the door," Snape muttered, pulling out his wand and, with a wave, the door shut itself silently.

"Real good, you guys. Is Danielle on the other side of the door?"

Hermione pulled out her wand, waved it at the game, which opened and set itself up, hanging in midair. Another wave and it placed itself back neatly into it's box and returned to the tabletop.

Sarah looked at the game wide-eyed. "You guys aren't lying," she whispered.

Hermione shook her head.

"But this explains so much. Like that Ron guy you brought over not even being able to work the microwave or plug in the stereo, or the fact that your parents would never tell me how to get in touch with you at school, or why you never seemed to know what was going on in the news. Is that why your parents were gone for a year?"

"Yes," Hermione replied quietly. "There was a very bad wizard that was causing all those deaths the year they were gone. They were coming after me for not having magical parents and for helping my friend try to take him down, and I was afraid they'd use Mum and Dad to try to get to me. I modified their memories so they didn't even know who I was and convinced them they wanted to move to Australia, and that's where they went. After the war..."

"War?" Sarah asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes, there was a big battle at my school where the evil wizard was finally killed by my friend Harry. I lost..." Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "I lost a lot of friends. Severus almost died..."

"You did?"

"I had chosen unfortunate friends in my youth, and by the time I realized I made bad choices the best I could do was turn spy against Vol... the evil wizard. In that capacity he thought I was in possession of a magical object he thought would win him the war, and he used his snake to attack me. If Hermione hadn't been such a quick thinker, and hadn't insisted on going to collect my body so quickly, I would have been dead," Snape replied quietly.

Sarah's eyes were flicking between the two, shock on her face. "But this wizard, he's gone now, right?"

"Yes, and all his followers are in prison or dead."

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"Because," Hermione took another deep breath. "Danielle is a witch as well."

"How do you know?"

"We had our suspicions, from what she said and the jacket changing colors. So Severus went to Hogwarts..."

"Hogwarts?"

"My school."

"How did you get there and back so fast?"

"Apparation," Snape replied. "It's disappearing from one place and re-appearing relatively quickly in another up to many miles away."

"Severus went to Hogwarts," Hermione continued, "because there is a list of every witch and wizard in the country. Their names are added at birth so they can be invited to attend Hogwarts. He checked the list and found Danielle's name. It's final confirmation that she is a witch."

"So she'll be able to go to your school?"

"When she turns eleven, if she wants to."

"You know she will. She'd probably be hesitant if you weren't working there, but she'd still want to go."

"I thought you would like to know because it gives you some time to get used to the idea."

Sarah sat in silent contemplation for a moment. "Are you going to tell Danielle?"

"Only when you feel like she's ready."

"She's probably going to ask if she can go now."

Hermione smiled.

Sarah thought about it for a few more minutes. "Did you like it, when you went? Was it worth it?"

"I loved most of it, and it has definitely been worth it."

"Most of it?"

"I had a certain teacher who did not like me and my friends and didn't attempt to hide that fact," Hermione smiled, her eyes flickering to Snape.

Sarah caught the glance. "So he was mean to you, and then you start dating him?"

"He's different now," Hermione rubbed Snape's hand.

"Almost dying has that effect on a man," Snape threw in.

"I'd imagine," Sarah smiled. "Would you be mean to Danielle?"

"As long as she's not a Gryffindor," Snape replied.

"Gryffindor?"

"It's one of the four houses, and he won't be mean to her at all," Hermione glared at Snape before going into an account about Hogwarts and life there.

"If you liked it so much, she'll be thrilled with it," Sarah smiled.

"And I'll be there to take good care of her."

"I know you will." Sarah thought for a few more minutes. "I think we should keep this quiet for right now. I'm assuming that it was a lot for you to take in. Let's wait a bit until she'll be able to process it easier."

The group stayed up late into the night, answering all of Sarah's questions. With a promise from Sarah to never repeat any of the information to anyone outside the magical community they all went to bed as the sun was just starting to rise.

**Love it, hate it, on the fence, or meh about it, please leave a review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, everyone. Sorry I haven't been updating. Work is insane this week. I've already got part of the next chapter written, I'm hoping to get it up tomorrow.**

**The quote is from Hercules. **

A small ray of sunlight shone through the window and hit Snape on the face. His hand reached out and groped for his wand and, upon finding it, he waved it at the blinds, shutting them. However he was not able to fall back asleep. He was too used to getting up early. Checking the clock he saw it was eight thirty, two and a half hours after he was used to rising, and about an hour and half since the sun crested the horizon.

He nuzzled up to Hermione, who stirred slightly but immediately fell back asleep. He tried his hardest to get back to sleep, but realized after a while that he would need a potion to do so. Sighing he abandoned Hermione's warm body and crossed to the bathroom.

After dressing in the pair of jeans the green button up shirt he went downstairs in search of a cup of coffee. Apparently the whole house was having a lie-in, as he was the only adult up. Danielle was sitting at the table, a large bowl of sugary cereal in front of her, pouring large amounts of chocolate syrup in a glass of milk while looking at a book.

Snape sat across from her with a cup of coffee and a bagel he found on the counter. He eyed Danielle across the table as he looked through the paper.

"Don't you think your mother might not like it if you put that much chocolate into your milk?" he asked.

"Don't you think Aunt 'Mione wouldn't like it if she found out you were questioning her favorite niece about what she can and cannot have for breakfast?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You are certainly like your Aunt."

"What do you mean?"

"Very smart, and you have a mouth on you."

"You think Aunt Hermione has a mouth on her?"

"She has always had one with me."

"You must have made her angry."

Snape stayed quiet. He wouldn't be bested by an eight year old.

"You guys were up late last night," Danielle said, putting the book down.

"How did you know?"

"I went to the bathroom at three in the morning. You guys were in the sitting room talking. Mom didn't come to bed for a few more hours. What were you talking about?"

"Grown up things."

"I heard my name."

"And you don't think children ever come into grown up conversations?"

"I think that Mom and 'Mione haven't seen each other in ages. I think they'd have more important things to talk about other than if I'd be happy at some school."

Snape's eyes widened momentarily. How much had she heard? "What do you mean some school?"

"I didn't catch a lot of it. All I heard was something about Aunt Hermione really liking school and that if I went I'd really like it, too."

Snape relaxed.

"Do you really want me to go to Aunt Hermione's school?"

"I think that it would be an opportunity for you. You are a girl of special talents, from what I've heard."

"You mean I'm magic," Danielle said.

Snape nearly dropped his cup of coffee. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing explains my hair growing back over night, or Erica going dumb at the sight of me, or me getting a blue jacket when it was supposed to be purple."

Snape opened his mouth to say something, but too many things crossed his mind for any one to come out properly.

"I was listening in on the phone call where Aunt 'Mione told Mum that she had bought me that jacket, but she could only find it in purple. I open it, and it's blue. I don't think it was a trick of the light. I think that I wanted the blue so bad it became blue."

"And this makes you think that there are people out there that can do magic?"

"I went on the internet a few weeks ago. I looked up magic, and I found a website from a guy talking about there being a whole underground magical community. I looked it over, but three hours later the website was gone. Still, I believed a lot of what he said. I think there's magic out there, and I think that Aunt Hermione went to a school where they taught magic, meaning she can do it. And if I'm right about her going to a school for magic, and if Mum wasn't lying when she said you were her teacher, then it means you can do magic, too. Can you do magic, Mr. Snape?"

Snape studied the girl. "Are you sure you're only eight years old?"

Danielle smiled at him. "You didn't answer my question."

"I'm not sure I'm the right one to answer it."

"Which means yes."

"You really are like your Aunt."

"What about me?" Hermione's sleepy voice came from the stairwell moments before she entered the room.

"Mr. Snape thinks I'm cheeky, like you," Danielle smiled.

"Mr. Snape would know," Hermione muttered, making a beeline for the coffeemaker. She pulled a cup down from the cupboard.

"Danielle has figured out some rather important information," Snape said, watching Hermione closely.

"What's that?" Hermione muttered, bringing her coffee to her lips.

"I'm a witch," Danielle said nonchalantly.

Hermione's cup smashed as it hit the floor. She swore silently and reached for the paper towels. "What makes you think that?" she asked, trying to mirror Danielle's casual attitude.

"I pretty much figured it out for myself," Danielle said, before repeating the information she had told Snape.

Hermione sat next to Snape, watching Danielle carefully. "Damn internet," she muttered as Danielle finished. "This isn't how I wanted you to find out," she smiled sadly.

"It's okay, Aunt 'Mione. I'm really kind of excited about it."

"You're excited to go to some far-away school?"

"**I would go most anywhere to find where I belong**. Isn't that what you found when you went?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes. I found good friends, people who understood me, and things that I really liked studying."

"Do you have any regrets?"

Hermione looked thoughtful before answering. "It's hard. You leave a lot of things behind when you make the decision to go to Hogwarts. It's an adjustment. I went in there not knowing anyone and not sure what to expect, but I really did like it."

"Is that it?"

"That, and I wished I treated my Potion's Professor a little better."

"No you don't," Snape interjected.

Hermione smiled. "Knowing now? Yes, I do."

"I'm guessing chemistry and Potions are the same subject," Danielle looked from Hermione to Snape.

"You'd be guessing correctly," Snape said, eyeing Hermione. "And she and her friends relished in driving me insane during their school years."

"I did not relish it!" Hermione protested.

"You certainly did it enough to make it seem as if you relished it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I haven't had enough coffee for this conversation." Noises from upstairs let them know someone else was awake. "Listen," she said quickly to Danielle. "You can't tell anyone you're a witch."

"I know," Danielle nodded.

Moments later Jean entered the kitchen. "Good morning!" she said cheerfully. "Are we getting ready to go?"

"Go?" Snape asked, looking at Hermione.

"My sisters and I always go shopping the day after Christmas, with anyone who wants to come. Are you joining us this year, Hermione?"

"No, we were going to go visit Harry, Ron, and Ginny."

"We were?" Snape asked, eyebrow raising.

"Well, I was," Hermione replied, blushing. "I was hoping you would come with me."

Snape sighed. It was either go with her or go sit alone at Hogwarts. "I guess I'll go."

"Good," Jean smiled. "You can drop me, Sarah, and Danielle off at the mall on your way."

"Oh, we were going to Apparate," Hermione said.

"Hermione!" Jean hissed, shooting a look at Danielle.

"She knows, Mum," Hermione replied calmly. "Figured it out." She gave a quick recap of what they had found out the night before. Jean was beaming.

"Oh, that's wonderful. She'll have such a great time at Hogwarts!"

"Thanks for talking about me like I'm not in the room," Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," Jean smiled. She turned back to Hermione. "Will you drive us anyways? You know how hard it is to park."

"I was going to spend the night," Hermione said, careful to leave Snape out of it this time. Asking him to come was pushing it, asking him to stay would be too much.

"You don't have to, but it would be nice if you could take time out of your day to come get us. Once you get the car to us you can Apparate back."

Hermione agreed, and an hour later the group was crammed in Jean's car. Hermione let them off at a local mall and made her way to Grimmauld Place. Snape, who hadn't rode in a car since he was very young, was looking whiter than usual as she weaved around cars. After what seemed like an eternity to him they pulled onto Grimmauld place. With a well-placed spell the car easily fit into a space she never would have been able to park in normally. They made sure no one was watching before they slipped into Number Twelve.

"Hello?" Hermione called out.

"Kitchen!" Ginny's voice floated from downstairs.

Hermione was greeted by hugs from Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and Ginny even gave Snape a quick, albeit awkward looking, hug.

"How were your holidays?" Hermione asked.

"Delicious. As always. Molly made her usual abundance of food. If you're hungry we've got about half a ton of leftovers," Harry pointed to the fridge and nodded at his own overflowing plate.

Hermione smiled. "Maybe later."

"Enjoy your gift?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Hermione shot him a look. "You're evil, Harry James Potter."

"Me?" Harry said, looking innocent. "It was Ginny's idea!"

"Ginerva Weasley!" Hermione playfully rounded on her friend, who was laughing.

"I thought it was a good gift," Ginny smirked.

"You know how I hate flying," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Tough shit. You should have said that instead of 'I don't have a broom' as your excuse, then I would have gotten you something else." She tenderly examined Hermione's necklace. "It's stunning, 'Mione. Snape, you've got good taste."

"Yeah, those watches you got us were awesome," Harry threw in. Even Ron looked pleased. "We were wondering, though, the stone in there..."

"The Philosopher's Stone," Snape nodded. "Magically useless, sentimentally important."

"Wow," Ron said, examining his watch anew.

The group went over the bounty of gifts each had received, and 'thank you's were exchanged all around. Snape pulled Harry aside for a few moments as Hermione showed Ron and Ginny the necklace.

"I wanted to thank you for the photo," Snape murmured. "I know you don't have many mementos from your parents, I understand it was probably hard to give one away."

Harry smiled. "I know she was loved and cared about when she was alive. I know that most who knew her would like something to remember her by, and I knew you didn't have anything but your memories. I saw the picture and thought you'd like it."

"Your mother was a very special woman."

"Hermione is a very special woman."

"That she is."

They returned to the group and Hermione started telling her friends about Danielle. She was excited her favorite 'niece' was a witch, and that she would soon be roaming the halls of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Ginny seemed equally excited for Hermione and her family. Eventually Hermione decided it was time to put her things away, and Snape obediently followed her out.

"Snivellous?" Sirius' portrait gave him a doubtful glare as he passed. "To what do I owe the displeasure of seeing your greasy mug?"

"Quiet, Black," Snape barked back.

"Harry let you into this house? I need to have a talk with him about putting up better wards."

"Talk all you want, I was invited."

"Invited?" Sirius sounded indignant. "What did he get hit in the head with this time?"

"It couldn't be the reckless streak that seems to run around his family and close friends," Snape replied bitterly. Hermione chuckled in amusement.

"I can't believe a witch as smart as yourself is condoning this!" the portrait turned on Hermione. "Taking _his_ side."

"I'm going to take his side, Sirius," Hermione smiled. "He is, after all, my boyfriend."

"_Boyfriend_!?!" Sirius shrieked, a noise to rival his mother. "Do you seriously think anything about him is _boy_?"

"I can assure you, Padfoot, that he is all man," Hermione clutched Snape's side, ran her fingers across his chest, and gave him a not-so chaste kiss.

Sirius retched. "You need your head examined more than my godson."

"Goodnight, Sirius," Hermione flicked her wand, closing the drapes around the cursing Marauder.

"Git," Snape murmured, causing Hermione to laugh. "What?"

"You. It's amazing how long you can hold a grudge."

"You'd hold a grudge against someone who tried to kill you."

"You think so?"

"If dear Bellatrix had survived the Battle, do you think you'd be able to forgive and forget?"

Hermione growled, "Let's not talk about anything that has anything to do with the Black family line." She pushed Snape against the wall and started kissing him passionately.

"Maybe we should get our stuff up to the room," Snape murmured as she abandoned his lips and began nipping at his neck.

"Forget that," Hermione murmured, spinning them so he had her pinned on the wall. "Too far. I don't want to wait." She pulled him in for another round of passionate kissing as she wrapped her legs around him. She guided his hand up her skirt, where he discovered she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Merlin, Hermione," he growled, his instincts taking over. His hands began roaming her body, one pushed its way under her shirt and began to grope her breast. She moaned and started grinding her hips into his other hand, begging for him. He responded by unzipping his pants and pushing roughly into her. She bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming. They grinded against each other, each doing their very best to keep as quiet as possible. After just a few minutes they finished together, each gasping for air as Snape gently lowered Hermione back to the floor.

"Oi!" came a startled voice. Their heads whipped around to find Ron, mouth agape, eyes wide, leaving little doubt to what he just saw.

**What's life without a little drama? Or reviews. Please leave a review telling me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, everyone. I think the story is going to move a little quicker, at least for the next chapter or two, because I'm on a roll. As thus, I forgot to put a quote in here. Too busy writing it.**

"Ron!" Hermione cried, turning beet red as she and Snape struggled cover themselves.

"You can't take twenty steps to a private room?" Ron roared.

"We got caught up in the moment," Hermione muttered.

"That looks like a bloody understatement."

Harry and Ginny appeared from downstairs to see what the commotion was about. "What's going on?" Ginny asked, looking between the three.

"I caught them shagging, that's what's going on!" Ron shouted.

Harry snorted, trying not to laugh.

"You!" Ron rounded on Snape, a finger in his face. "What the hell were you thinking, doing that to Hermione?"

"She's the one who started it," Snape replied with his usual venom.

"You two are disgusting!"

"That's hardly a way to talk about your friend!" Snape shot back.

"My friend should be a little more careful where she goes doing her business!"

"Like you're one to talk. After what I caught you and Lavender Brown doing in the rose bushes..."

"You only found us because your a foul git who can't keep from sticking his big nose where it isn't wanted!"

"Again, you show your amazing ability of hypocrisy..."

"That's enough!" Hermione shouted, stepping between the two. "Severus, you're acting like a child."

Snape glared at her. "That's how it's always going to be, isn't it? You'll always take his side?"

"He's my _friend_, Severus."

"I apologize for thinking enough of this relationship that I thought it was something more. I won't make that mistake again," Snape growled, and before anyone could stop him he swept out the front door and Apparated away.

Hermione stood, stunned, in place for a long moment before letting out a loud sob. She turned heel and disappeared down the hallway. Ron stormed into the library. Ginny and Harry looked at each other and, in a wordless agreement, Harry went after Ron and Ginny went after Hermione.

* * *

"You're a real git, do you know that?" Harry closed the library doors.

"I'm the git? He's the one who was fucking Hermione in the front hallway!"

"Yeah. You're the git. You had to make a big deal out of it."

"Did I mention they were in the middle of the front hallway?"

"You caught me and Ginny in the hot tub that one time, and you backed away without saying anything or fighting with anyone. We never would have noticed if you hadn't knocked the vase over."

"You and Ginny aren't..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we all know that you aren't a fan of Severus Snape. But he and Hermione have been going out for over three months. After what happened at George and Katie's engagement party I thought you were over this crap."

"So you're going to side with _him_?"

"No. I'm not going to side with anyone. You were a real arse not leaving them be, and an even worse one for fighting with Snape in front of Hermione."

Ron gave an exasperated sigh.

"Listen. She loves you. As a friend. And this is the, well, I don't know how many times you two have fought and I've had to play mediator, but if you just made her and Snape break up permanently I don't think even I can help you there."

"Well, what do you want me to do? Go apologize to Hermione? Apologize to Snape?"

"It doesn't matter what the hell I want. What matters, or at least what should matter, is your friendship, which I'm thinking might be over and done with. The days of your mommy being able to make you go give some half-assed non-apology to someone you wronged are long gone. Now it's up to you."

Ron sulked. "You're supposed to be my friend, Harry."

"And I am, but you're supposed to be her friend, too. And you've been a pretty lousy friend recently."

Ron crossed his arms defensively.

"You don't want to see her happy, do you?" Harry asked, his mouth falling open.

"Don't be stupid, of course I want to see her happy."

"Just not with anyone else."

Ron glared, red-faced at the ground.

"Now you're being selfish. You have a good woman, Luna loves you. Hermione had someone who loved her, and someone she loved. And you still can't let her go. This is the same reason she couldn't be with you in the first place! Did you honestly think that if you broke them up she'd cry for a few minutes and then throw herself at you? Because I think she'll never speak to you again."

Ron still said nothing.

"I can't make you do anything, and I'm not going to try. You made your bed, lie in it. I'm going to find Hermione," Harry said, walking out of the room.

* * *

Snape Apparated to Hogsmede and rushed through the castle, causing scared students to jump out of his way. He didn't speak to anyone or slow down until he got to his chambers. He collapsed into his arm chair and placed his head in his hands. It was over, and probably for the best.

"Where in the world have you been?" a voice came from the fireplace what might have been minutes or hours later.

Snape looked up in time to see Draco emerge through the green flames.

"I've been checking in here for two days, waiting to see you. You've been gone."

"I do spend time away from the castle," Snape replied.

"I checked Spinner's End, too. You weren't there, either. You were off with your little girlfriend. Imagine my surprise when I come back, look through the old Daily Prophets and find a couple very interesting articles from Rita Skeeter. Nice job, by the way, bagging Granger."

"Stop, Draco."

"What better way to show everyone how 'nice' and 'good' you are than banging one of the Golden Trio? Granger has the best body of the three, though I would personally find her attitude a turn off. Though with Potter and the Weasel as the alternatives...."

"I said _stop_, Draco," Snape snapped.

Draco studied his godfather. "You're angry. And that could only mean one thing. That it isn't a front. That you actually _care_ about _Granger_."

Snape glared at the younger man.

A smile came across Draco's face. "This is too good. She comes prancing around here and something about her makes you all hot and bothered and you start shagging her. Since you haven't had a woman who was willing to jump you in a long time, so you feel like having pussy readily available to you is something worth developing feelings for."

Snape stood and advanced on his godson. "That it not how it happened. Now, if you can't speak nicely about her you can leave my office."

Draco perched himself on Snape's desk. "I can understand being defensive and somewhat possessive about the person you're shagging..."

"Leave, Draco," Snape said, pointing to the fireplace.

Draco held his hands up. "You certainly have changed. You never wanted me to just leave before. You've always had a knack at changing the subject. That means something else is wrong. Trouble in paradise?"

Snape said nothing, but sat back in his chair.

"I see. You're in a foul mood because you and Granger did what everyone would expect you to do, and by that I mean you must have broken up. And fairly recently at that."

"I'd prefer to be left alone at the moment."

"What you need to do is go out and find yourself some woman who isn't a Mud..."

"Say it, Draco," Snape said, standing so quickly the chair fell over and pulling his wand, "and I'll be saying hello to your father for you."

Draco looked from the wand to his godfather in shock. "You certainly _have_ changed," he muttered and pushed past Snape before leaving via Floo.

Snape righted the chair and collapsed back into it. He closed his eyes and tried to think but the flames in the fireplace glowed green again.

"I said go away, Draco..." Snape growled, turning away.

"I'm not that prat," Ron's voice sounded.

Snape looked up into the redhead's face. Ron was stiff, looked conflicted, and slowly sat in the chair he had sat in several times during his Hogwarts years to get berated or punished. "What are you doing here, Weasley?"

"I came," Ron said, a pained look on his face. "To apologize."

"Potter forcing you to do this?"

"No. But he guilted me into it."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"I should have backed out, I shouldn't have shouted, and I really shouldn't have fought with you about it."

Snape studied Ron, looking for a sign of dishonesty. He couldn't find one.

"I was jealous. I still love her. I didn't want to let her go in the first place, and I certainly didn't want to see her in another relationship."

"Least of all with me."

"I'd prefer you over Draco, and probably anyone currently locked up in Azkaban, but yeah, you're near the top of the list," Ron's lips upturned slightly.

Snape chuckled once and shook his head. "You might want to reconsider following in Fred and George's footsteps."

"Just because I'm following the ninja masters doesn't mean I can't hold my own against the normal folks."

"Apology accepted. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like my privacy right about now."

"You're not going to go back to Hermione?" Ron asked, stunned.

"What happened back there is between me and Hermione. You coming to apologize for triggering it doesn't change what happened."

"I came to apologize so you and Hermione could work things out."

"You are mistaken in your ideas, then."

Ron huffed and walked towards the fireplace. He took a handful of powder but paused and turned back towards his former Professor. "You know, this is what happens when stupid and stubborn start dating stupid and stubborn. You're going to sit here and brood, she's going to sit there and brood, and neither one of you is going to suck your pride up long enough to go tell the other you were in the wrong. You love her, she loves you, and you're going to break up because each of you is too damn obstinate to admit you're in the wrong."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Weasley," Snape grumbled.

Ron sighed, shook his head and threw the powder in the fireplace. "Lovegood house!" he cried as he disappeared.

Snape stared at the fireplace for a minute, then waved his wand and put out the fire to deter further intruders and swept into his chambers to get some sleep.

* * *

Ginny found Hermione in the room they had shared so many times. She was curled up on the bed closest to the window, tears streaming down her face.

"Hermione..." Ginny said softly, sitting next to her friend and putting a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"He left. I can't believe he left," Hermione sobbed.

"You did call him a child. You know that he doesn't have much in this world but his pride. You insulted it. And because he's Snape he acted impulsively and chose his pride over you. And because he did you know he's not going to come back and apologize."

"And because _he's_ stubborn you think _I'm_ the one who should go apologize?" Hermione scoffed.

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that you two are madly in love with each other, and that shouldn't change because each one of you is pig-headed enough to not go apologize. One of you is going to have to swallow their pride and go say 'I'm sorry' to the other and at least start the dialogue, and I've got a feeling it's not going to be Severus."

"Well, I don't see why it has to be me," Hermione crossed her arms.

Ginny sighed. "Fine. You broke up, if that's what you want, I'm not going to stop you."

Hermione's sobs returned.

"If you don't want it, go talk to him."

"No. He needs time."

"You're right. Let him lick his wounds and brood about what an arse my brother is. Give him a day or two and then go talk to him."

"Do you think that if I don't go talk to him he's going to think that it's really over?"

"When did you become such a woman, Hermione?" Harry's voice sounded from the doorway.

"Harry," Hermione said, wiping her eyes.

"I was in talking to Ron. Telling him off actually."

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me."

"I know. I just thought you didn't need any more battles at the moment."

Hermione smiled slightly, then hugged a pillow as tears started streaming again.

"'Mione, I think you need to have some alone time with Severus."

"There's no point, Harry. He left me. It's over."

"You don't know that. You both need some time to rest and a talk."

Hermione's cell phone started ringing. It was her mother, asking if she would be able to pick them up. She told them, with as happy a voice as she could muster, that she was on her way.

"I don't think you should be driving right now, 'Mione," Ginny said, worry in her voice.

"I'll go get your mother," Harry offered. "I'll just say you got wrapped up cooking or something."

"No, she's really peculiar about who she lets drive her car. I'll be okay. I'll go. I'll come back, take a night to think things over, and go talk to Severus in the morning."

"Smart thinking," Harry said, giving her a hug. Ginny walked her to the front door.

"I can go with you," Ginny offered.

"No, if you go and not Severus my mom will know something's wrong. I don't want to tell her until I know exactly where we are."

"But you're sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Ginny. As soon as I give mom the car I'll go to the safe point by the mall and Apparate back. I'll be gone an hour at the most."

Hermione got into the car and started back towards the mall. Her mind was racing. Were she and Snape really over? Would he even talk to her if she tried?

She didn't want it to be over. Just two days prior they had talked about settling down, when they were ready. It seemed stupid that both of them would be willing to just let it go that quickly. Snape probably just needed some time to cool down, she certainly did. A day or two and they could have a mature conversation about it.

Tears rolled down her face when she realized what she had said to him. There was no way she would be able to pick between Snape and her friends, they were both equally important, but she could se why he left. Ginny was right.

She swiped at the tears on her cheek, and vaguely heard the car horn to her left. She didn't have time to register what was going on before the world went black.

**Sorry for the cliffie. I promise the next chapter will be up within three days! **

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright, fair warning here: The fluff/happy stuff is back, but it comes at a price. I wrote this chap under heavy influence of the House 2 part episode "House's Head/ Wilson's Heart". Some people don't like dream sequences, but if you want to get to the happy you're going to have to live with my version. Because the only fictional man I love as much as Severus is Gregory House. And that episode is awesome.**

**So, anyways, as promised, in less than three days, our next installment. The quote is from 'Cinderella'**

It was warm, and she was enveloped in something soft. She tried to open her eyes, but they wouldn't. She could tell it was light, and she could tell she was naked.

Soft lips met her ankle and slowly worked themselves up. She felt a jolt of electricity each time they met her bare skin. A fire started to smolder in her lower abdomen. She tried to open her mouth, to beg him to become more forceful, to move quicker, but no words would escape her lips. She had to stay there as the soft kisses continued to move all over her body except where she wanted them the most.

"You're beautiful," Snape's voice murmured into his ear as his lips passed them. The sound of his voice turned up the heat in the fire. She tried to move, tried to grab him, tried to force him to her, but her body wouldn't move. His fingertips ran over her now, each leaving a trail of tingling in it's wake that would not wane. Even the soft folds of his robe trailing over her turned her on.

"I love you," he murmured into her ear again.

"And I love you," she was able to answer. "Why does this feel so good?"

"Why shouldn't it?"

Hermione had a realization. "Because this is a dream, isn't it?"

"**A dream is a wish your heart makes**," he continued kissing her.

"It has to be a dream, you and I broke up."

"Did we now?"

"What would you call it?"

"Well, if this is a dream I don't believe it's my call."

"You do know you're frustrating even when I'm asleep?" she played, the heat in her abdomen almost too much to bear.

"That would be because you see me as frustrating."

"You might be frustrating, but I love you."

"But we broke up," he replied, kissing around her nipple but never placing his lips on her nub no matter how hard she willed him to do it.

"Just because two people split doesn't mean that they stop loving each other."

"Like Ronald?"

"Exactly like Ron. Which is why he got so mad at finding us."

"And funnily enough you sided with him. Is it possible you harbor the same feelings for him?"

"No! I love you!"

Snape positioned himself over her, his robes gently cascading over her bare skin. "Look at me, Hermione," he commanded.

She found she could now open her eyes easily. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the light, and when they did she gasped. The man atop her was not the Snape who had stormed from Grimmauld Place. He was much younger, no older than she, probably younger than that. His skin was not aged, years of stress didn't read across his face. His hair didn't have the flecks of grey, and his eyes were not as sunken as she remembered them to be.

"Is this what you desire, Hermione? Do you want me to be just like one of your friends? Someone no one would look twice at as we walk hand in hand down the street?"

Hermione studied him. "No," she whispered. "Because you are not the man I fell in love with. To have you would require Severus to change, and if I truly love him I shouldn't want him to change. And I'm not ashamed of walking hand and hand down the street with you."

"Well, we did break up. Perhaps you don't desire me at all anymore," Snape murmured again, and immediately he felt lighter as if he were lifting away from her.

"No!" Hermione called, her hands suddenly free, she reached out and grasped his robes. "Please, don't leave me Severus!"

"But I'm already gone," Snape looked at her sadly.

Hermione blinked, and as she did she felt the robes slip from her hand. In the brief moment her eyes were closed the younger Snape had disappeared.

"Severus!" Hermione cried out loud, and she sat up. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her abdomen and, trying not to scream, she fell back onto the bed. But this was not the warm bed she had just vacated. It was colder, harder. Her eyes darted around the room. It was obvious after her eyes swept around the first time that she was lying in a hospital bed.

"Hermione," her mother's arms wrapped around her gingerly, and she winced as a new wave of pain radiated from her shoulder. "How are you, honey?"

"I feel like I got hit by a truck," Hermione muttered as pain started to flood her body.

"Funny you should say that," Harry's voice came from her other side. She turned to see him, Ginny, and Ron perched on a windowsill.

"Do you remember what happened?" Jean asked, and Hermione shook her head. "You were coming to pick us up at the mall when a truck lost control and hit the car. You got knocked unconscious, your wrist is broken, your shoulder is dislocated, and you got a pretty nasty laceration on your abdomen."

"Nothing that won't be able to be fixed like that," Ginny said snapping, "when the Muggles say you can go. A rep from St. Mungos came and looked you over. They don't like to move non-critical cases out of Muggle hospitals, too many Obliviations they'd have to do. So once you're released we'll take you over there and they'll patch you up, good as new."

"Or Snape and Poppy could do it at Hogwarts," Ron threw in.

"I don't think Snape..."

"Just because you two had a fight doesn't mean he wants to see you hurt and in pain," Harry cut in.

"A fight?" Jean asked. Ron went pink.

"Yes, mum, we fought. He went back to Hogwarts."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione told her mother and father everything, including how she was going to take a day or two off to cool off before going to have a conversation with Snape.

"Honey," Jean said, hugging her daughter again. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. All couples fight. Sometimes they need their space for a while. Hell, your father and I have had a couple of big ones ourselves. Things work out in the end. I saw how he looked at you at Christmas. He'll be back."

"Do you really think so?"

"I bet he'll be here before you get released."

* * *

Minerva knocked on Snape's door. When it was obvious she wasn't going to leave Snape reluctantly opened the door.

"You broke up with her?" she asked in shock the moment he saw him.

"Would you like to come in, Minerva?"

She entered his chambers and waited until he closed the door before repeating her question.

"That is between me and Hermione," Snape muttered, feeling like a chastised teenager.

"And Potter and Ginny Weasley, as they were the ones who had to pick up the mess you left."

"Don't forget Ronald Weasley, as he felt the need to come apologize."

"How mature of him. Apologizing for losing control."

"The age of you making me feel bad about my temper are over."

"And the days of me talking some common sense into you are going to be around for a long while."

Snape decided not to argue, as there was no beating Minerva McGonagall. "How did you find out anyways? Why are you here?"

"Hermione's been in an accident."

Snape spun to look at her, eyes wide. "What happened? Where is she?"

"She was driving back to get her mother and her car got hit. She got taken to a Muggle hospital. The last Ginny was able to tell me was that she was still out of it, but they expected her to make a full recovery."

Snape grabbed a bag and shoved a few phials in it. He pushed past McGonagall and left the castle faster than he entered.

* * *

Hermione was being kept overnight for observation. She had insisted everyone else go home, that what she wanted for the night was nothing more than some alone time.

At two in the morning she hadn't gotten any more sleep, she kept replaying the fight in her mind. She scripted exactly what she wanted to say to Snape, and revised it a couple dozen times. This wouldn't be the end of it. At least not if she could help it. But she'd have to get out of the hospital. She debated going to him before getting fixed up, but that would probably make him feel worse, and he might not be able to talk to her properly. No, she'd go to St. Mungo's the moment she was released, get fixed up, and go back to Hogwarts for their talk.

She felt herself drifting off, and before she could think any further she was asleep.

The constriction of a blood pressure cuff around her arm woke her up some hours later. She opened her eyes to see a matronly nurse smiling at her.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she whispered kindly.

"Still feeling like a truck hit me," Hermione answered quietly.

"You're due for another round of pain medication," the smile returned. "I'll make sure you get that. Other than feeling like a truck hit you, is everything okay?"

"I'm kind of hungry."

"It's five in the morning. The food cart isn't due for another two hours, but we keep a few snacks at the nurse's station. I'll see what I can get you," the nurse whispered again.

"Thank you. Why are we whispering?"

The nurse nodded towards the corner. "Because I didn't want to wake him up," she said, writing a few things on Hermione's chart.

"How long has he been here?"

"He came about half an hour after you fell asleep. Sat there watching you for a while. Looked like the poor thing was fighting sleep for about an hour before he finally went down," the nurse gave a final smile before leaving.

Slowly, as movement hurt, Hermione turned over. Sitting in a chair in the corner, his head drooped to his chest in sleep, was Snape.

Hermione wanted to pick up the closest thing to her and throw it at him to wake him up, but she decided to let him sleep. He looked exhausted. She sat and watched him, a million questions running through her head. How did he know? Ginny probably contacted McGonagall, who contacted Snape. Why did he come? Did he need convincing to come see her?

A couple hours later, after the nurse and nicked her a yogurt, the food cart came around, and the sound caused Snape to stir. His eyes opened, and after he took a moment to focus, he saw Hermione was awake. Wordlessly he pulled his chair up next to her bed, but didn't touch her.

"Hi," she whispered to break the silence.

"I'd ask how you were feeling, but the question is probably rhetorical," Snape murmured, reaching into his bag. He returned with a phial of purple liquid and, looking around to make sure the coast was clear, slipped it to her. She recognized the pain-killing potion immediately and downed it in one shot. The effects were immediate, the pain disappeared.

"Thank you," she whispered, slipping him the phial back.

"It's the least I could do," he smiled sadly. "After all, this is my fault."

"How is it your fault? Standing on the corner making the truck go out of control?"

"No, but if you hadn't been distracted you might have been able to stop or put a protective charm around the car."

"You must think I have the best reflexes ever. With the amount people use their horns nowadays I probably would have ignored it."

"I still don't think you should have been driving."

"Would you have stopped me?"

"I'm not my father. I can't make you do things, and I can't stop you from doing things. Of course I wouldn't have stopped you."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For calling you a child."

Snape smiled slightly. "I'll be honest. It's the first time in a long time anyone called me 'child'."

"You're young at heart."

"That's what young people tell old people to make them feel better about the fact that they are advanced in years."

Hermione smiled. "You're back to your chipper self."

"Not entirely. I have to apologize as well. I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed and talked to you about it."

"So you regret fighting with Ron?"

"No. Things were said that needed saying. Maybe they came out in not the best way, but they were bound to come out."

Hermione nodded. "We were both stupid."

"It happens on occasion. Rare occasion, but occasion."

"Speaking of stupid, visiting hours were up way before two-thirty in the morning. How did you manage to get past the guards?"

"What kind of wizard do you think I am?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They don't take me to St. Mungo's because they don't want wizards running around waving their wands at a whole bunch of Muggle doctors and nurses, but that's not good enough for Severus Snape."

"Hey, it was tough work modifying people's memories so they think I'm your husband and therefore entitled to be in your room overnight."

Hermione chuckled. "Husband?"

"I'm sorry if the lie offends you."

"Why would it?"

Snape suddenly looked nervous. "I..." he took a deep breath before continuing. "I stopped at Spinners End on my way over. My mother didn't leave me much, but she did leave me an heirloom."

Hermione, realizing what was going on, straightened up and tried not to smile.

"I realized, when I heard that you were in an accident, that what I feel about Potter or any of the Weasleys or any of your friends for that matter isn't important. You are what's important to me. And I think I finally realized that I'm where I need to be to make a commitment. I'm hoping you are as well," he whispered the final bit, extending his palm to display a small diamond and emerald ring.

Hermione stared at the ring for a moment before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. "Of course," she whispered in between breaths, and he shakily slid the ring on her finger.

Unnoticed by either a man with red hair rounded the corner and started to enter the room. He stopped when he saw the two embracing, and he silently backed out, nearly running into the raven-haired boy behind him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, trying to peek around Ron's shoulders.

"They're having a 'private moment'," Ron said, turning from the room.

"In the hospital?!?" Ginny squealed, looking disgusted.

"Not like that, get your mind out of the gutter. They're..." Ron held up his left hand and wiggled his ring finger.

"Oh, my God!" Ginny nearly jumped.

"Keep it to yourself," Harry hissed, looking down the hallway as Mr. and Mrs. Granger exited the elevator.

**It's my birthday for another hour and a half local time. A great present would be a review (am I cheap or what?)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I've been wrestling with writing a one-shot prequel to this about my version of how Hermione saved Severus' life. Any advice one way or the other would be appreciated. I'm also thinking that the story is going to end after the wedding, so maybe three or four more chapters at most. I love this story, but it's going to get redundant if I stretch it too long.**

**Two quotes for you. One would be from 'Pirates of the Caribbean' (because I love the quote I had to throw it in) and the second is from 'Beauty and the Beast'.**

Over the next few days, after a trip to St. Mungo's where Hermione was quickly patched up, the couple was busy announcing their engagement to family and friends. There was a range of reactions, from Mrs. Granger crying and welcoming Severus as part of the family to George shouting '**A wedding? I love weddings! Drinks all around**!' and laughing at the idea of getting to see Snape in a Muggle tuxedo. Most simply offered warm congratulations. Ron, in a move Harry wasn't sure he would ever see again, even shook Snape's hand and offered what seemed like a heartfelt 'Congrats, Sir', even if he did run off to spend a few days with Luna afterwards.

The news reached Hogwarts before Hermione and Snape had a chance to return, and they were greeted by a round of applause lead by Hagrid. A single table was set up that contained the teachers and the few students who stayed over break, the rest of the students weren't due for two more days.

"Congratulations," McGonagall said as Hermione sat. Snape fixed himself a plate and excused himself to finish a few potions he had started to make for Madame Pomfrey.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled back.

"Made any plans yet?"

"No," Hermione replied, shaking her head. "Just sort of basking in the moment."

"I'm assuming it will be a Muggle ceremony?"

Hermione sighed and let her head fall back. "I don't know. There are so many things pulling on me. On one hand I want my parents there more than anything, on the other most of my friends are magic. And, of course, there's Severus, who doesn't seem like he's had much connection to the Muggle world in many years."

"If there was no question as to attendance or comfort levels, what would you want?"

"My ideal? I would love to get married out by the lake."

"At Hogwarts?"

Hermione smiled blushingly. "It means so much to me, to Severus. There have been some of the highest highs and the lowest lows here. And it has been somewhat of a home to me for a long time."

"But you don't want to hold it here because your family would not be able to attend?"

"That's the thing. I don't want a big wedding with family I don't see very often. I'd rather just keep it small and low-key."

"I'm sure Severus would appreciate it, seeing as I'm sensing his guest list is going to be somewhat sparse."

Hermione nodded. "I really want my parents there, and I want Danielle and Sarah there, but other than that I don't have any family I feel an overwhelming need to attend. You know me. I nearly had a meltdown over exams, I don't need to worry about what my grandmother thinks about my floral arrangements or something."

McGonagall looked thoughtful for a moment. "Seeing as your parents are more than aware of our world, and seeing as Danielle is a witch and Sarah is aware of the situation, if those are the only ones you feel are essential to your wedding, I think we can make some arrangements."

"For what?"

"For you to have the wedding here, at Hogwarts."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" she whispered.

"Have you ever known me to not be serious?"

"But what about the protections, the Ministry..."

"They owe both of us every favor they can throw at us," McGonagall beamed.

"If we could, that would be wonderful..."

"You would, of course, have to hold the wedding in the summer when the students are not here."

"Not a problem."

"And we will have to have a discussion on transportation, housing, counter charms so your parents and Sarah will be able to enter the grounds."

"Anything."

"Then I will make it happen as my gift to you."

Hermione enveloped her former Professor in a hug. "Thank you."

"And we will have to discuss arrangements for once you are married here. You have the right, as a Professor, to have your own office and chambers."

"I think I'll keep my office so I can conduct my business with my students in private, and Severus can as well, but I think that I'll move into his chambers."

McGonagall smiled warmly. "That's the Hermione Granger who walked in here at age eleven. Everything thought out and planned well in advance."

"Tell me that when I'm about to take scissors to my dress the day before the wedding."

_____

Hermione and Snape decided that they would be wed on July 17th, allowing for plenty of time before students returned, but not too close to Ginny and Harry's date of August 9th. After some cajoling from Ginny Hermione agreed to meet her at a Muggle bridal salon along with Molly, Jean, Sarah, Danielle, and Katie Bell to look at dresses together.

"No Fleur?" Hermione asked as she and Ginny met outside the shop.

"She eez saying zat Muggle dresses aren't as elegant as Wizard-made," Ginny imitated as she rolled her eyes.

"Hence their appeal," Hermione said. She, when she was younger, had poked around a wizarding dress shop at wedding robes, and she found them overpriced and not her style.

"Mum is pushing me to buy from Madam Malkin, but I want to shop around. Harry's buying, and he is leaving it up to me to get what I want, as long as it's not too difficult to get off," Ginny finished with a smirk.

"Severus wants nothing to do with wedding preparations. He said he'll buy his dress robes and find his magical witness, but after that it's my game."

"It still weirds me out sometimes that it's you and Bloody Snape. He made me cry once, you know that, right?"

"He made a lot of people cry."

"Are you sure you want to marry someone who relishes in making children cry?"

Hermione snorted. "He does not relish it."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," Ginny rolled her eyes as they found their group sitting in a private parlor, a number of dresses already on the racks. Molly and Jean stopped the discussion they were having when the girls came in to eagerly stand and give Ginny and Hermione hugs. Hermione then introduced Ginny to Sarah and Danielle.

"Been getting along with Mrs. Weasley and Katie?" Hermione asked Danielle.

"Getting along with?" Katie laughed. "She's been asking non-stop questions about school! She's going to put you to shame."

"_No one_ will put Hermione to shame. Her ability to annoy all this Professor-y will forever be legend," Ginny smiled.

"I did _not_ annoy the professors!" Hermione protested, sitting down with a glass of wine a saleslady had handed her.

Katie and Ginny gave her simultaneous looks that read 'yeah, right' and Hermione thought she even caught Molly rolling her eyes.

"Make with the dresses," Hermione said in mock annoyance, pushing Ginny towards the rack that Molly and Katie had carefully picked out for her.

Ginny was a good sport, walking out in every dress that had been picked out. The third dress her mother picked out caused her to finally pipe up.

"Mother, I love you, and I know you don't want to think the wrong way about this, but I have boobs, and I want to show them off a little bit. Every dress you picked out has such a high neck line."

"I think they look pretty. A wedding is about you getting married to Harry, not how much cleavage you're showing!" Molly replied.

"Mrs. Weasley, the dresses that have a lower neckline look good on her, but they're still tasteful," Sarah said gently.

"I think she looked very pretty in the ones Ms. Bell picked out," Danielle piped in.

"I agree," Hermione added, while wanting to add that everything Molly picked out looked downright matronly.

"Thanks for backing me up, dears," Molly sighed.

Ginny looked smug. "See, mom. Showing a little skin doesn't have to be scandalous. It can look good. Even Hermione, the prudest of us all, thinks so."

"Besides, they're old news," Hermione added, glaring at Ginny for calling her a prude, and covering Danielle's ears with her hands for a moment.

"You're not helping the cause!" Katie laughed.

Molly looked like she was going to argue some more when Sarah cut in, "Let's see Hermione in some!" to a murmur of assent.

Sarah accompanied Hermione to the back to help her try on some of the dresses. A few minutes later Hermione emerged wearing a beaded corset-top sleeveless gown.

"It looks stunning on you!" the saleslady smiled, her usual response to any gown.

Hermione looked in the mirror and shook her head.

"It does look nice," Jean commented, studying the gown.

"It's so... not Severus," Hermione said.

"It's your wedding day, and your wedding gown."

"It's _our_ wedding day, and he's much more conservative. And frankly I don't need yards of shiny fabric to show him how much I love him. We're getting married out on the lawn, it should be a little more toned-down."

Hermione rejected the next three dresses for being too casual, too pricy, and too simple respectively. The next dress she came out wearing caused the group to gasp.

"It's gorgeous," Jean murmured, standing and walking to her daughter.

"You look really pretty, Aunt 'Mione," Danielle smiled.

Hermione stood in front of the mirror. The dress was an empire-waist, off the shoulder, ivory number with modest beading around the bodice. The dress fell perfectly around her and pooled lightly on the floor. She spun around, examining the gown from every angle that she possibly could. This certainly was the dress for her. She turned towards the group, smiling.

"You're glowing, dear," Molly said, beaming. Ginny and Katie were nodding behind her.

"If you want to try more on, you can," Jean started, but Hermione shook her head. This was her dress. She returned to the dressing room, carefully undressed, and returned to the parlor just in time to see her mother paying for the dress.

"Mom..." she said in surprise.

"Dear, I know we discussed this before, and I know you said you wanted to pay for it, but your father and I talked about it, and we'd like to buy you your dress."

"But..."

"Don't argue with your mother," Sarah smiled.

"Thanks, Mum," Hermione murmured, hugging her mother.

"That's enough sappy stuff!" Ginny announced.

"Yeah, any longer and I'm going to have the baby in here!" Katie smiled, patting her belly.

"Are we ready for this?" Sarah smiled, looking from Ginny to the full rack of dresses still waiting for her to try on.

"Let the games begin," Katie smiled as Hermione grabbed a dress and ushered Ginny into the dressing room.

________

Snape was sitting by the fire, reading the latest issue of his Potioneer magazine, when a throat clearing brought his attention towards the mantle.

"Good evening, Albus," he said, laying his magazine on the end table.

Dumbledore was beaming down at him. "I'm taking it you're having a good evening."

"An evening without wedding chatter is becoming a rarity, and makes for a good evening."

"So what Minerva tells me is true?"

"Do you think she would lie to you about something like that?"

"Then I must also offer my sincere congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I'm assuming you've let Hermione take charge of the wedding plans?"

"Naturally."

"And I'm assuming she's returning to her somewhat panicked former self?"

"She isn't too bad yet, but we're still months off."

Albus smiled. "I have to admit, this isn't solely a meeting to chat. **I'm afraid I've been thinking..."**

"**A dangerous pastime**," Snape replied with a cocked eyebrow.

"**I know**," Albus smiled warmly. "I've come to the conclusion that Spinners End would be no place to set up residence with your young bride."

Snape sighed. He knew when he proposed that his house at Spinners End would be collateral damage. And he couldn't care less to see the end of it.

"I'm currently working on that particular issue. Are you open to seeing any places that I might set up for you?"

"I would."

"I detect a note of uncertainty."

"Look at me, Albus. I'm no longer a young man, the attack has left me physically scarred and probably left me with a shorter life. Hermione is young, beautiful, and smart. She could have any man she desired. It amazes me that not only does she desire me, she's willing to make a commitment to me."

"Why would that amaze you? You two are more similar than you give credit for. Don't discount Hermione. Have you ever known her to make a decision in haste?"

"A few times..."

"Only when the well-being of those she loves are in jeopardy. I believe you have also benefited greatly from her quick-thinking and snappy decision making."

"That's another thing. I owe her a life debt."

"Hermione isn't one to hold someone to that. You worry about this too much, Severus. For two people who are truly in love marriage is nothing more than an open proclamation of their intentions to commit to each other. Sure, there's legal benefits of making that commitment. But you shouldn't marry because the Ministry will allow her access to your Gringotts account. You should marry only when you are comfortable with the concepts surrounding it. Are you?"

"Yes, it's more the wedding I'm worried about."

"If I were you, and admittedly I'm not, I would leave the worrying to Hermione, because goodness knows she'll probably do enough of it for several people."

**As always any and all reviews are appreciated.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This isn't my best chapter, but I promised a reader my personal fantasy, and I don't break my promises if I can avoid it. So, this chapter is basically a lead-up to the smut. Totally not necessary, and probably not all that well-written, so apologizes there. And I researched the Draught of Peace as best I could, and tried to incorporate what I found into the chapter, but I made some bits up that might not be correct. Please don't flame me!**

**I also didn't write in any quotes. It's hard to want to tie in a quote from a kiddie movie in with dirty things, it makes me feel like a creepy old lady.**

The warehouse was well-hidden, and Hermione felt a little weird walking into it dressed in one of her nicest dresses. She was clutching Snape's arm, and he was looking just as uncomfortable as she was. As they entered the distressed looking building they were transported from an abandoned street to a large, extravagantly decorated hall. To one side was a large area with golden chairs surrounding red topped tables. A golden dance floor sat in the middle, and the whole area was gently lit by large candelabras. Through a set of French doors to their other side was a room with chairs facing a rose-covered altar. Percy, Bill, and Ron were waiting outside the doors.

"Hello, Professors," Percy greeted them, straightening up. "You're both looking well today. I've heard this year is going swimmingly at Hogwarts."

Ron's cough sounded suspiciously like "suck-up!"

"Nice to see you, too, Ron," Hermione said, cutting Snape off.

"How are you, 'Mione?" Ron stepped forward to give her a hug.

"Wonderful. You?"

"I'd be better if Luna laid off the sun colors," he rolled his eyes. Through the doors Hermione spotted Luna talking to Aunt Muriel wearing an almost blinding orange dress.

Ron led Hermione towards the front where Harry and Ginny were already seated. Several people watched as they walked to their seats. Hermione clutched Severus tightly and smiled at people watching her walk past, she was used to people looking at her, but Snape seemed to stiffen in discomfort.

Soon George took his place at the front, Lee Jordan and Charlie by his side, leaving a space where Fred would have stood. Katie appeared in the back, wearing a dress that covered up her slightly expanded stomach beautifully. Molly Weasley's sobs echoed through the room as Katie met George at the front.

The ceremony was short and beautiful, but Hermione couldn't help but notice Snape was looking uncomfortable throughout the ceremony, to the point where she could tell his eyes were diverted elsewhere during the vows. He kept eyeing the crowd in displeasure.

Once the officiant had declared them bonded and George and Katie had retreated up the aisle the crowd started to leave. Hermione held Snape in their seats, and waited until everyone else had left.

"What did you think, Sev?" she asked tentatively.

"It was nice," Snape replied noncommittally.

"Do you really want to marry me?" Hermione asked, a pit in her stomach.

Snape turned to her and looked into her eyes. "I have no qualms about making you my wife, Hermione."

"'No qualms about making you my wife.' What in the world does that mean?" Hermione muttered to Ginny. They had moved to the reception room, Snape had disappeared in search of drinks, and Hermione had sat next to her best female friend for a little advice.

"It means he wants to be married, but he doesn't want a wedding," Ginny said expertly.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you see him? He was watching the ceremony, but what he was seeing was what he would have to endure in a few months. It scares him. As much as he's used to being in front of groups, he's afraid of messing up your 'big day' or whatever, or upsetting your family and friends."

"But we're not having a big to-do like this one!" Hermione protested.

"It doesn't matter. He has to stand in front of a group of people who barely know him or were never fans of his and declare his intentions to love you and blah, blah, blah. He's getting the jitters. Harry got them, too, though he was set off by looking at different wedding cakes."

"What did you do?"

Ginny looked around, making sure Harry wasn't in earshot. "I reminded him why he was marrying me."

Hermione gave her a confused look.

Ginny lowered her voice even more, so Hermione had to lean in to hear her. "If sex was all they wanted Harry and Severus could find it whenever they wanted." Hermione opened her mouth but Ginny cut her off, "I know that's not what they want, but even Snape could go out and get laid every night if he wanted to, even if he had to pay to do it... Joking!" she added at Hermione's look. "Anyways, there's a reason that they're tying themselves to one woman for their lives, but many men don't see the point in the big to-do that is a wedding. If it was up to Harry we'd just put rings on our fingers and call each other husband and wife and get to making babies. By the look on Snape's face he is kind of feeling the same way, though probably without the babies."

"And so they need 'reminding'?"

"Yes. Show him how much you love him and how wonderful you think he is and how far you're willing to go for him."

"By doing what?"

"Make him feel like a king. Do little things you know he likes, like I have Harry's coffee and Prophet ready for him in the morning. And, of course, there's pushing the sexual boundaries."

"The what?" Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Do something that he thought he wouldn't like, and make him like it. Make him crave more."

"What do you mean?"

"I violated the sanctity of Sirius' lair."

Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Harry's sort of kept that room off-limits for our little escapades. I figured out it was because he thought it would be disgracing Sirius' memory by sleeping together in there. But one day I just jumped him in that room. Made it a little more wild, a little more adventurous. Like something Sirius might have done. What better way to honor his memory, right? Since then Harry has just been looking for new things to try or new places, and he's gotten much more at-ease when we're making wedding plans."

"So you think I should do something with Sev that he wouldn't expect?"

Ginny nodded. "Something that he never would have thought of doing before, that he might have even considered wrong," Ginny smirked mischievously.

Hermione spotted Snape returning with two drinks in hand. She winked at Ginny, and stood as Snape set the drinks down. "Lets go," she murmured, taking his hand and leading him onto the dance floor. Rita Skeeter had her eye on them, and what better way to stick it to her than having that so-called 'sensual' dance she had written about before and show that her article had no effect on their relationship whatsoever.

_____

Hermione and Snape had fallen into somewhat of a routine. Monday nights they met in her chambers, he sat on the couch, she sat with her feet in his lap, and they silently graded papers together. Tuesdays she met him in his classroom to work on some potions together. Wednesday they both held office hours. Thursdays were their joint patrol nights. Fridays they completed their grading so they could have Saturday and Sunday together. Hermione thought about what Ginny said for a week, and chose Tuesday night to act.

She slid into the classroom and silently cast several locking and sticking charms on the door to prevent any possible intrusions. Luckily Snape was too busy bent over his own cauldron to notice her wand moving behind her back.

"What do you want me to do tonight, Professor?" she asked with a smile.

Snape nodded towards an empty cauldron. "Poppy needs another batch of the Draught of Peace. Midterm exams coming up and all."

"No problem, Sir," Hermione replied with a smirk. At the formality Snape's eyes came up from his cauldron, and as soon as they came to rest on her Hermione slipped off her robes. Underneath she was wearing the same uniform she had worn during her school years, though a little tighter around her curves and she had shortened the skirt with her wand. She felt his eyes follow her as she walked to the cauldron, the sound of her high heels hitting the stone floor echoing through the dungeon.

She started a fire under the cauldron and while it was warming up she started to walk towards the stores. As she was reaching for the powdered moonstone she felt Snape's arm snake around her waist. He held her to him.

"Get it right the first time, Miss Granger, and I'll reward you greatly for it," he growled. He suddenly released her and swept back towards his own cauldron.

Hermione's knees weakened slightly at his words. Taking a deep breath she reached into the stores and as her hand came to rest on the powdered moonstone she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head slightly she saw the tattered copy of Advanced Potion Making that she had once hated so much. Thinking that this was no time to hold a grudge against a textbook she slipped it under her arm and finished rounding up the ingredients.

Snape stopped by as she was poking the fire under her cauldron to make sure the fire was the precise temperature. He placed a hand lightly on her arm as he checked the fire, but the moment he was done he swept back towards his own cauldron, leaving her wanting more.

Hermione checked the clock she had set up to make sure that she added the syrup of hellebore at the precise moment. Snape seemed oblivious to the fact that she was there, his hands glided expertly, effortlessly, over his own cauldron, seemingly directing the ingredients to combine themselves. His concentration was focused completely on his task, a master at work.

Hermione was stirring when Snape returned. This time he leaned over her shoulder, pressing his body slightly against hers as he peered into her cauldron. She got the sense that he was her teacher again, critiquing each part of her potion, from color, to the steam it was giving off, to its smell.

"Very good, Miss Granger," he purred into her ear, sending another shiver down her spine. She watched him go, a bit of resentment growing inside her. She was supposed to tease him, but he had effectively turned the tables.

_Damn_, she thought. _Was that fifteen or sixteen stirs?_ One stir off could mess up the whole potion, and while she thought that Severus would be in the mood either way, she wanted to play the part perfectly. She stopped stirring, praying that it was the right number, and reduced the heat from the cauldron before adding the powdered moonstone.

A few minutes later, as she was lowering the temperature a final time to let it simmer, Snape returned to look over the potion again. He checked everything, some things twice, before rounding on her. He stood over her as he had done many times during their school years, causing the same sort of uneasy feeling she had gotten countless times during her Potions class.

"Lost count of how many times you had stirred, Miss Granger?" he said dangerously, advancing on her.

"Y-y-yes, sir," she stammered, backing against the next work station.

"Do you know what happens if you made it wrong?"

"Yes, sir," she said as he placed one hand on each side of her and leaned into her.

"Do you think I should test it?"

"Go ahead," she said confidently, she went back to the old Hermione for a moment.

Instead of turning around to test the potion he leaned forward to give her a passionate kiss.

"You certainly are sure of yourself," he murmured into her ear.

"You told me to do it perfectly," she murmured back, guiding his hand to her breast.

"And so you earned your O," he said, moving his other hand to pull her to him. "And your reward," he finished as he leaned forward to capture her lips in another kiss.

They kissed, her back against the desk, for a few minutes, and she felt herself becoming excited just at the prospect of taking her former professor in his classroom. She worked his robes off him, and let them fall to the floor, while keeping her clothes on. She lowered herself so she could take him in her mouth. He moaned quietly and steadied himself back against a desk as she worked him. She varied her motions, each time earning a groan or utterance as indication he was enjoying himself. This was for him, and she would make sure he'd go to his grave remembering it.

She abandoned him and stood up to kiss him again. She then turned and bent over her desk, lifting her skirt slightly, wordlessly inviting him to her.

He wasted no time, pushing her skirt up, pulling her panties to the side, and pushing himself into her as she gasped.

"Oh, Professor," she moaned playfully, inciting him.

A sound like a growl escaped him as he started thrusting into her. His thin fingers dug into her hips as he pulled her onto him. He worked her methodically. She turned her head to look at him, he was studying her hungrily.

"Enjoying this, Sir?" she smirked again.

"Be a good little student and speak when asked," he muttered into her hair before he began kissing her neck from behind. The desk was pressing into her thighs somewhat painfully, but she was enjoying herself too much to care. She reached back and grabbed the edges of the desk so she could push back against him. Her eyes closed in pleasure, he was making sure she enjoyed it as much as he was.

His hands left her hips. One grabbed the back of her skirt, the other gently yet firmly wound itself into her hair. She felt herself tensing at his movements, and soon she felt her body come close to climax. She tightened around him and moaned "Professor!" loudly as she finished. He collapsed against her at the same moment, finishing as well.

She reached back and held him to her for a moment as she caught her breath, then let him go as she slowly pushed herself off the desk, which had suddenly gotten more painful pressed against her legs. She slowly composed herself, adjusting her panties and pulling down her skirt before turning to face him. He was fastening his robes as she pulled on them to pull him in for another long kiss.

"Did you enjoy that, Sir?" she asked sultrily.

"Immensely," he growled back. "Though I do believe my potion has gone bad," he turned towards the cauldron he had been working with, which was now spewing thick grey smoke.

"Sorry," Hermione smirked, not meaning it.

"I will take that kind of distraction any time," he leaned down to kiss her again.

"Professor!" she cried as his lips met her neck. "I need to get back to my room," she played. She pushed away from him and made for the door. She paused to slip on her robes and check to make sure her outfit was covered and waved her wand to lift the wards. As she left the room she turned and winked at him.

He quickly waved his wand, vanishing the ruined potion, then set the Draught of Peace on bottling itself as he cleaned up his work area. The moment he was done he rushed out of the dungeons towards Hermione's chambers.

**Please review, even if it is to tell me this chapter is junk.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This one's short. The quote is from "Sleeping Beauty" and altered slightly to fit the situation. I changed *her* to *our*.**

"Take a break," Severus snapped authoritatively, Summoning the schedule Hermione had been bent over, writing and revising, for three hours straight.

"But I have to get it done before I go get my mother."

"Why? She'll be here for two days before the wedding."

"Because it's for those whole two days."

Snape unrolled the parchment and studied it as if it were one of his essays. "Do we get bathroom breaks or should I go to Poppy to get some potions to relieve the need?"

"Funny," Hermione Summoned the schedule back while sticking her tongue out. She bent back over figuring out where she could trim time from the schedule for some short breaks.

"Seriously, Hermione," Snape stood and snatched the schedule out of her hands. "You need a break. You've been like this for a week. You stress any more and I'm going to start slipping you a calming draught."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. I'm afraid you're going to start losing your hair. I haven't seen you this nervous since your OWL exams." He moved behind her and started expertly rubbing her shoulders. She sighed, closed her eyes, and relaxed into him.

"I'm just worried that it won't be perfect."

"It doesn't have to be. In a few years no one will remember that table thirteen had six flowers on it while table ten only had five. They'll remember you, they might remember me because you'll have my last name, and they'll remember whatever fun they'll have. But they'll also remember if the bride comes down the aisle and has a meltdown at the altar and has to be carried to the hospital wing by the bridesmaids."

Hermione gave a half smile and kissed his hand. "What would I do without you, Sev?"

"You probably would have had an easier time at school," he gently purred.

Hermione frowned slightly. It was times like these he liked to tease her. She had insisted they refrain from sex for a month before the wedding, but he was making it difficult by doing what he could to drive her insane. "Can I have my schedule back, please?" she asked, reaching up for it.

"No," he replied with finality. "You don't need the stress. You have to leave in fifteen minutes, you're not even dressed, and you've got a journey in front of you. I'm locking the damn schedule up, and you can have it back tomorrow morning if you really want it."

Hermione sighed and stood to go get dressed. "Tonight, after we arrive."

"We'll see," Snape replied, locking the parchment in a drawer in his desk. She gave a frustrated sigh, but decided that she had to get moving. She ran into his room and pulled on a pair of jeans and a blouse.

"Sure you don't want to come with?" she asked, pulling on her shoes.

"Positive," he replied, pulling her in for a long kiss. "Relax. Enjoy yourself. I'll see you tonight."

Hermione grabbed her purse and rushed through the castle so she could Apparate outside the boundaries. She turned on the spot and re-appeared in a deserted bathroom of Kings Cross used as an Apparation point. She checked to make sure the coast was clear before emerging and rushing through towards Platform 9 3/4. As she approached she was waved at by her parents, Sarah, and Danielle.

"Hi!" she smiled as she was embraced by each in turn.

"So, this is it?" Sarah said, looking between platforms nine and ten.

"Yeah," Hermione replied. "We'll walk through the wall and the train will be waiting."

"I can't believe you talked them into letting you use the train," Jane replied.

"I am one of the Golden Trio. It does have a perk or two. Plus they're terrified of Minerva McGonagall. She's got everyone up to the Minister doing whatever they can to make her happy."

Sarah giggled nervously.

"Don't worry. I have trained witches and wizards on the other side of the gateway making sure we can get through," Hermione reassured her family before leading them through to the platform. On the other side was a smiling Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They exchanged pleasantries for a quick moment as George and Bill Weasley loaded everyone's luggage onto a shortened Hogwarts Express.

"This is incredible," Sarah murmured, eyes darting every which way.

"And this is just the train," George said, coming up and smiling. "All aboard, we're ready to go. Mum's converted the last car to the kitchen, so if you want to make anything you're going to have to beat her back with a stick because the woman's on a mission."

"I told your mother not to do anything!" Hermione groaned.

"You've known her how long, 'Mione? Stopping her is like stopping me from pulling pranks. Which reminds me..."

"No tricks, George Weasley!" Molly appeared. "You promised Katie you'd be on your best behavior!"

"Katie's not going to be here?" Hermione asked.

"She's staying at her mother's, taking care of little Fred. She sends her regards and sends me to have fun, since I won't be having any until he goes to Hogwarts. By the way, Hermione, could you remind me to pick up a toilet seat..."

"George!" Arthur snapped as the whistle sounded. They quickly boarded the train, and Hermione took a seat in a compartment with Harry, her mother, Sarah, and Danielle.

"This is nice," Jane said, settling in as Danielle looked excitedly out the window. The train gave a lurch and started out of the station.

"We're going to have a bit of a ride in front of us, so I thought I'd do the alterations for your outfits now," Hermione said, rooting in her purse for her wand.

"Madame Malkin did mine already," Harry said, pointing towards his overnight bag. "Anti-wrinkle jinx and all."

"Mine, too," Ron said, pulling his robes from his bag. "Though Luna still insists that black is the wrong color for the wedding, and will probably voice that concern several times in the next couple days, so..."

"Well, let's fix it then!" Harry smirked, and he waved his wand.

**"It's pink!"** Ron cried out in disgust at his newly lightened wardrobe.

**"Oh, lovely shade, isn't it?"** Harry laughed.

Ron stuck out his lip in a fake pout. **"But I wanted it blue."**

**"Now, dear,"** Harry replied, trying to sound sympathetic. **"We decided pink was our color."**

**"YOU decided!"** Ron shouted back, and he playfully tackled Harry.

"Honestly, do you two ever cut it out?" Hermione sighed.

Harry and Ron looked at each other with sheepish smiles, then shook their heads in unison.

Sarah and Danielle were laughing, Danielle's dress halfway out of her suitcase. With a wave of her wand Ron's robe returned to black.

* * *

"Did she already leave?" McGonagall asked, poking her head into Snape's office.

"Ten minutes ago," Snape replied, putting down his quill.

"How is she holding up?"

"Typical Hermione fashion."

"Either she is calm and collected to the point of envy, or she's about to hex the next person who makes her jump."

"The latter."

"I was worried about that. How are you doing?"

Snape shrugged. "I'm worried about her. I'm nervous about doing something wrong at the wedding. And I'm in a much better mental state than Hermione at the moment."

"Nothing gets to you, does it, Severus?"

"Giant snakes," Snape replied dryly.

"That doesn't count."

"Tell that to the St. Mungo's staff. I wanted to thank you again for being my magical witness."

"No need for the gratitude. It's the least I could do."

"Hermione debated with herself for three days over whether having Harry, Ron, and Sarah would look odd with me just having you. In the end I asked if it was more important that we have those who are most important to us stand up in our wedding or have it look even."

Minerva raised her eyebrow. "That's all?"

"That and telling her that Draco Malfoy was an option..."

"You're horrible, Severus."

"Somehow the young Mister Malfoy doesn't think our wedding is important enough to attend, so I doubt he would stand up in it, but sometimes it takes a bit of the dramatic to get Hermione to see things clearly."

"And by clearly you mean your way."

"Naturally."

McGonagall's mouth curled up in a small smile. "Is there anything you need? I feel like I'm being a horrible 'best woman'."

Snape shook his head. "Just remind me that the ceremony will be fifteen minutes and that they'll all be looking at her when I'm talking myself out of it the day after tomorrow."

"Of course," she nodded. "See you in the front in a few hours?"

Snape nodded and returned to the letter he was writing.

* * *

As the train moved along Hermione finished her alterations and, with her list of things to-do locked up in Snape's desk, she took the rest of the ride to laugh with her family and friends. Halfway through the ride Molly Weasley appeared, pushing the food cart heavily laden with sandwiches, soup, pastas, and a half dozen different desserts. George stopped by for a while and made Hermione's family laugh harder than she had seen them in a while. Very little was said about the upcoming nuptials, and that suited Hermione just fine. It relieved her stress to see her magic and non-magic 'families' get along so well.

Several hours later the sun was flirting with the horizon and the train started to slow. Suddenly Jane and Sarah suddenly dove for their purses, and Dave pulled out a small organizer.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, looking at the site quizzically.

"How could I possibly...?" Jane muttered, flipping quickly through her own organizer.

"I can't believe I forgot," Sarah muttered as well.

Suddenly Hermione let out a laugh. "Anti-Muggle jinx," she explained. "They're remembering appointments, one of the Wards to protect Hogwarts from Muggle eyes. McGonagall said she was going to lift some of them until they are on the grounds, but she had to leave some of them up for obvious reasons."

"Oh," Jean said, reluctantly putting her organizer back in her purse.

"We're getting off in Hogsmeade," Hermione said as she packed up everything strewn around their compartment. "There will be some carriages waiting for us."

"They should have to cross the lake like the other fresh meat," Ron murmured.

"Ronald..." Hermione said warningly.

"Kidding," Ron said, smiling.

They stepped off the train and with a sad lurch Hermione realized that the Thestrals were visible to her. Looking around she noticed the Weasleys were also looking uncomfortable. She hurriedly got into the carriage and, once everyone was inside, they lurched down the path towards the castle. Sarah, Jane, Dave, and Danielle were leaning out the windows, straining to catch sight of the castle.

"That's it?" Jane said, frowning at Hogwarts. "It looks so... dilapidated."

Hermione smiled as her father and Sarah looked at her with the same bewildered expressions. Just then they passed inside the gates of the school. Hermione motioned towards the windows and her family looked back out at the now impressive looking castle. They all gasped in astonishment. The carts came to a halt in front of the stairs leading up to the entrance, where Snape and McGonagall were waiting.

Hermione's family slowly climbed out of the carriage, eyes running wild trying to see the whole castle in the fading sunlight.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Minerva said warmly as the Muggles and the youngest witch looked around in awe.

**Reviews? Please.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry, y'all. You've got to wait another chapter for the wedding. But I have some time this weekend, so I'll try to make it happen in the next day or two. The two quotes are both from Aladdin.**

Severus' head rested on his desk as he took a few deep breaths.

"Are you going to make it?" Minerva asked from across the desk.

Snape shook his head. "What am I doing?" he muttered.

"I thought you were getting married tomorrow, but if you were thinking differently we might want to talk to a couple of the women out there..." Minerva smirked.

Snape raised his head long enough to shoot her an exasperated look, then returned it to his desk.

"You told me you weren't going to do this talking yourself out of it until tomorrow."

"Thank you for the support, Minerva. Maybe you should go join the ladies in program folding or whatever the hell they're doing right now."

"No need. They're poking around the castle for the fourth or fifth time, as you know how much fun it is to try to find the same place twice. Last I saw them Potter was trying to talk them into visiting the Chamber of Secrets and Molly looked like she was going to poke him with her knitting needles."

"You lie. Molly Weasley would poke her own eye out before harming Potter."

"True. But she was looking annoyed that he was trying to convince them to head down to the bowels of the castle."

"I'm surprised she's not orchestrating them into trimming the grass into a uniform level or something."

"If there's one person who could make sure everything was done in a timely manner so they could have a little time off it would be Hermione."

Snape groaned.

"Which appears to bring us back to where this conversation started."

"I'm serious. I'm too old for her."

McGonagall crossed her arms, a look of frustrated annoyance on her face. "Haven't we gone over this before? Haven't we figured out that if Hermione had a problem with your age it might have come up before now? You've been seeing each other how long? I think Hermione noticed you were a year or two older than she was."

"You have quite a knack for sounding helpful and condescending at the same time," Snape muttered, raising his head and looking at her.

"Severus, you told me the only thing you wanted me to do as 'Best Woman' was to make sure you didn't talk yourself out of getting married. That's exactly what I'm going to do. Even if I have to treat you like a moody fifth year who is thinking that pulling a Weasley would be better than dealing with the OWLs."

"'Pulling a Weasley'. While I commend their dedication to irritating Umbridge, should we really encourage George Weasley by creating immortality by granting him a phrase?"

"No. None of this changing the subject. We're focusing on making sure you walk down that aisle tomorrow."

"I'd be perfectly fine with a change of subject."

"Fine. We'll talk about whatever you want to talk about. As soon as I'm sure that you'll be getting married tomorrow."

Severus sighed. "I'm just worried Hermione is making a big mistake. I'm certainly not what she had pictured for a husband, I'm sure of it."

"Otherwise you would have gotten along better when she was a student."

"Thanks for taking this seriously, Minerva."

"Fine. I'll be serious with you. You love her, right?"

"Obviously. I'm not one to make lifelong commitments lightly." Her eyes flicked towards his wrist. "Not anymore," he added quietly.

"And you believe she loves you?"

"I would hope."

"Let's put it this way. I know she loves you. Hermione Granger is also not one to make lifelong commitments lightly. What would you be willing to do for her?"

"Anything."

"Including having children if she decides she wants some down the line?"

Snape closed his eyes and thought. He had, for so long, no desire to be a father, but now he could picture himself having a child with Hermione. A couple of times, when he was holding her after waking sometime during the night, he had even let his mind wander to babies. Once, when he and Hermione had stayed up very late, he looked up from an essay and could have sworn Hermione was holding a black-haired baby. When he looked back he saw she had just slumped slightly in the chair, her arms wrapped lightly around a pillow. He had spent half the night thinking about children. Part of him was even hoping for a child, an heir, someone who he could tell his story to, who would carry his legacy. Slowly he answered, "If Hermione would honor me by having my child, I would love her ever more for it, and I would love my child as much as I love her."

McGonagall smiled as if she knew he would have this change of heart. "And what part of all this is making you concerned to marry her?"

"She's a young, beautiful, intelligent witch. What she ever saw in an old man like me will forever baffle me."

"Whatever it was, she's willing to bind herself to you."

"And I'll be forever thankful to her for that."

"I'm not the woman you're should be telling this to."

Snape nodded. "Thanks, Minerva," he muttered.

"Just doing my job. Now, what did you want to change the subject to?"

____

Hermione laid across the bed Harry had occupied for so many years, looking up at the slightly faded red canopy, crossing her arms under her head.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Harry muttered, sitting by her head. He and Ron had agreed to stay with Hermione while the Weasleys entertained Hermione's family with a pickup game of Quidditch. The Golden Trio, together now to support one of their own.

"Loads," Ron said, sitting on his own bed.

"Would have brought back more if you had convinced Mrs. Weasley of the, what did you call it? 'Educational value' of going down to the Chamber of Secrets," Hermione smirked.

"I didn't really want to go. I just like seeing her get all irritated," Harry beamed.

"Hey, that's my Mum you're talking about," Ron cut in.

"Oh, don't start. You have been doing whatever you could to get under her skin since you came to Hogwarts."

"Not all of it intentional."

"Ron..." Hermione smiled.

Ron smirked. "I swear, not all intentional."

Hermione looked around. "Did you ever think, when we first came here, that we'd go through, well, everything that we went through?"

"Nope. Though I never would have guessed that you would have wound up sleeping with Snape, either," Harry smirked.

"Says the man who is marrying his best friend's sister," Ron rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Lovegood," Harry retorted with a smile.

Hermione chuckled. "Things really do change, don't they?"

"They didn't change all that much," Harry pointed out. "We're still best friends, we still hang out as much as we possibly can. We're all a lot like what we were at Hogwarts. We're just the grown up, mature versions of ourselves."

"Mature? Speak for yourself," Ron grinned.

"Says the man who was ring-shopping while we were waiting for the train."

"What?" Hermione said, her head snapping almost inhumanly quickly towards Ron.

"Nothings in stone yet," Ron said, blushing. "But I'm thinking about it."

Relief flooded over Hermione. Her biggest concern in all her wedding planning had been Ron. She was worried that seeing her exchanging vows would be one of those things that made Ron stop talking to her, and she was afraid that it would be for good this time. He had agreed to stand up for her, and he had been acting somewhat enthusiastic about it, but she knew better than anyone that Ron changed moods like some people changed clothes. Knowing that he was thinking of moving on was a big relief.

"Speaking of things changing," Harry said, staring back at the canopy, "you seem remarkably calm, 'Mione, for someone who is getting married tomorrow."

"Calming draught," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"No," she replied. "Just a little joke. Sev told me before I came to get you that if I didn't stop stressing out he'd start slipping me a calming draught. Then he took my list of everything that needed doing and locked it up."

"That's our old Hermione," Ron said, making a face. "You had a list of everything that needed doing?"

"It probably was two rolls of parchment long," Harry chuckled.

"Three. With little grids of what we needed to be doing scripted down to the minute."

"I never thought I'd say it, but Thank Merlin for 'Sev'."

"Stop," Hermione sighed.

"If you had this list, how is it we have time to just hang out here?"

"I decided that some of the stuff just wasn't worth worrying about."

"See, I told you things change," Ron muttered.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "You know," Hermione said, sitting up. "The game is probably still going on. Do you guys want to head out there?"

"Quidditch on the old field? Of course!" Harry smiled, standing up. "What do you say, Keeper?" he added, looking at Ron.

"Go ahead," Ron replied, looking out the window. "I want a word with 'Mione."

"Right," Harry said, looking from the redhead to Hermione before leaving the room.

"What's up?" Hermione asked, a pit in her stomach.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I've been acting recently. I've been a bit of a jerk when it comes to you and Snape."

Hermione nodded slightly.

"I don't really need to explain why. I just wanted to tell you that I love you, 'Mione. I want you to be happy, even if it isn't with me."

"I'll be happy as long as I don't lose you as a friend," Hermione answered.

"You'll never get rid of me, Hermione. I'm more stuck to you than Sirius' portrait is to that wall."

She snickered.

"And I'm even started to get used to Snape."

"Really."

"He has changed, I'm not as repulsed by him anymore."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Non-repulsed. I guess that's the best I can hope for from you, Ron."

"Don't blow it out of proportion. It's **not that I want to pick out curtains or anything**. He's still the biggest prat in existence."

"Ron..."

Ron smiled. "I wish you all the happiness in the world," he said, standing. She stood, and he wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to her forehead. He held a little longer and a little tighter than he had recently. She was at the point where she wondered if she would have to push him away when his arms slowly let go of her and Ron stood, smiling sadly at her.

"Quidditch?" she asked.

"Are you getting on a broom this time?"

"Not on your life."

____

That night Hermione, Snape, Harry, Ron, Sarah, Jane, and McGonagall were all sitting in her classroom, seating charts and schedules in front of them, finalizing everything for the next day.

"You put Professor Flitwick on there twice," Harry pointed to where Ron had just scribbled his former teacher's name.

"Ugh," Ron sighed. "Why do we even need a damn seating chart? Bill and Fleur didn't have one."

"Because otherwise you might wind up spending all night between Flitwick and McGonagall."

Ron shuddered. "It's like a bad dream."

"No, your bad dream would be McGonagall and Snape, and you'd be naked."

"We are in the room, Potter," McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"And as much as the young Mr. Weasley wouldn't want that particular dream to come true, it wouldn't exactly be desirable for us, either," Snape muttered.

"Finished!" Harry announced, throwing down his quill.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled, grateful there was no further confrontation. She looked over the pile of paperwork and felt suddenly tired. "I think we're done for the night," she announced.

"Hallelujah!" Sarah said, smiling. "I need a shower before bed."

"We're all ready for tomorrow?" Jane asked.

"Certainly," Hermione said. "Let's all get some sleep so we don't look like we've been awake for a month tomorrow."

"Hear, hear," Ron chimed.

"OK, everyone," Harry smiled, directing everyone towards the door. "Let's give the lovebirds a moment alone before they have to avoid each other."

"Avoid each other?" Jane asked.

"It's Wizarding tradition, as tradition in many other cultures, that the bride and groom do not see each other the day of the wedding until the ceremony," McGonagall explained.

"Oh," Jane said, smiling at her daughter. "We'll just leave you two alone then," she smiled. The group shuffled out. The moment the door closed Snape rounded on Hermione, pulled her to him, and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

"Nervous, love?" he purred.

"Not in the slightest," she replied with a smile.

"You're going to be beautiful tomorrow," he smiled down at her.

"How do you know?"

"You're always beautiful."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You think you're so charming, Severus Snape."

"No. I know I'm charming," he whispered into her hair before lightly kissing her neck.

Hermione giggled. "Let's see that charm and swagger come out tomorrow."

He shook his head slightly before returning his lips to her neck. "It's all for you, Hermione."

"Are you ready for this?"

"To be married to you? Absolutely."

"I meant for tomorrow."

"Weddings are only one day."

"I know, but our one day is tomorrow."

"In twenty four hours it'll be over. We'll be married, and we can plan our future past one day of white dresses and flowers."

"It'll be nice to worry about houses, vacations..."

"Children."

"Children?" Hermione asked, pulling away so she could look into his eyes.

"If you so desire."

Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes. She had dreamed of babies, but had decided that being with the man she loved was more important than her desire to be a mother. It was almost overwhelming to now be able to picture both. "Thank you," was all she could manage to whisper.

"No thanks necessary. You're the one who is doing me the honor by even considering having my child."

"Little Quarter-Blood Princes," she smiled up at him.

Snape rolled his eyes. She would never let that dumb name drop.

"Not yet, though. I want you all to myself for a few years."

"Agreed."

"I think we should be getting off to bed," she whispered, not wanting to leave. She wanted to wrap herself around him, to feel his lips on her body, to have him. She needed to tear herself away or she'd give into her urges.

He nodded and enveloped her for another kiss. Hand in hand they made their way towards the door and to the point where they would have to split for the night.

"**Goodnight, my handsome Prince**," she smiled at him.

"**Sleep well, Princess**," he replied with a smile. They kissed one more time before he turned and stalked back towards his dungeon.

**Reviews, please! I'm working on a really kick-ass wedding, I promise!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: As promised, the wedding! The quote is from 'The Little Mermaid'**

"Theez 'air eez impossible!" Fleur sighed, yanking another section of Hermione's hair and applying another layer of Sleekeazy's.

"Sorry for my genes," Hermione smiled nervously. Fleur and Sarah were working hard to create her hairstyle. She had chosen a very simple hairstyle, but Fleur and Sarah managed to make it seem like a large production.

"Don't apologize," Sarah murmured, pinning a section of hair up. "We're almost done," she reassured Hermione.

"Good, because you still need your hair done, and Danielle and my mother."

"Don't worry, 'Mione," Harry said, sitting across from her, obviously amused by the chaos that was ensuing.

"You know me," she laughed nervously.

"Yes, we do," Ron chimed in. "And I'm surprised you are managing to sit still."

"Ronald..."

"Seriously, 'Mione. It's going to be perfect."

"I hope so," Hermione muttered as Fleur pinned up another section of her hair.

"I think zat does eet," Fleur muttered, pointing her wand and casting a holding charm on it. She held up a mirror and Hermione took a look.

"It's perfect!" Hermione beamed, checking it from each angle.

"Great!" Sarah smiled, sitting in front of her with her makeup kit. Fleur moved to help Danielle with her hair. Half an hour later Fleur had managed to finish Danielle and Jean's hair and was waiting for Sarah to finish. Sarah added the last couple touches to Hermione's lips and held out the mirror.

"You look beautiful, 'Mione," Ron muttered, looking slightly saddened.

"Thank you, Ron."

"Time to get into the dress?" Sarah said as Fleur started to work with her hair.

Hermione took a few deep breaths before nodding. Harry disappeared into the next room and came back carefully carrying the dress as if one slip might destroy it. He hung the dress from a curtain rod and carefully removed the protective plastic.

"Should the boys leave the room?" Jean asked.

"Nothing Ron hasn't seen before," Hermione giggled nervously. "And I don't think Harry looks at me that way."

"She's my honorary sister!" Harry smiled goofily.

"Just help me, Potter," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"OK, OK,!" Harry said, raising his hands. "Don't go Bridezilla on me!"

"You sounded so like Snape there," Ron laughed as Hermione undid her robe.

"And so it begins," Harry smiled as he helped Hermione step into the dress. He lifted it gently up so it rested near her shoulders, and zipped it up.

"Oh, 'Mione," Jean murmured. "You look absolutely fabulous."

Nervously Hermione moved to the full-length mirror. She looked at herself and admitted to herself that she did look good. She took in every inch before turning back towards her friends and family. "Thank you so much," she said, trying not to cry.

"You look great, Hermione," Ron and Harry said, each hugging her.

"You think this is going to go OK?" she asked for reassurance.

"It's going to be magic, Aunt 'Mione," Danielle replied, twirling in her own dress.

______

The day was warm and bright. Sunlight danced off the soft ripples of the lake as guests started to arrive. Golden chairs had been set up in a small, tight-knit round circle. Guests were Apparating outside of the grounds and making their way up a path that had been laid with gold and silver colored gravel. Just beyond the circle of chairs sat the white-covered tables and chairs clustered around a black dance floor. Lanterns hung over the dining area, signaling the celebrations planned on going late into the night.

Bill, Charlie, and George Weasley were acting as ushers. It didn't take long to seat the guests, Hermione and Snape had been stringent with their guest list. The remaining Order members, her Gryffindor friends, and Hogwarts Professors and their spouses took up the majority of the guest list.

Hermione, her mother and father, Danielle, Sarah, Harry, and Ron gathered in the Great Hall, waiting for the signal that it was time. Harry and Ron were wearing their best dress robes, Danielle was wearing a small white and red dress, Sarah wore a red dress to match. Mr. Granger was in a tux, Mrs. Granger wore a new navy colored dress that made her look ten years younger. Everyone was smiling, Hermione was dancing from foot to foot in nervous anticipation.

"'Mione, take a breath," Harry smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Think about it. Nearly sixteen years ago you stepped into this Hall as a bright, eager young new witch, and you laid eyes on your husband-to-be for the first time."

"Ugh, it sounds so dirty when you say it like that."

Harry smiled. "It was hate at first sight."

"It was not," she laughed, hitting him lightly with her bouquet.

"Alright, alright, extreme dislike at first sight."

She sighed heavily but a smile couldn't help but cross her face.

"This is so cool," Danielle smiled as she danced around with her basket of petals. "I looked out the window earlier. Did you see the guests? There was a centaur, and there were a man who looked like he was a giant!"

"Hagrid!" Ron beamed.

"He's very nice," Hermione told her niece. "Make sure you say hi to him, he'll be very friendly and help you while you're at Hogwarts."

"Oh, I need to check something," Harry murmured, plunging his hand into his robes and coming back with a tattered bit of parchment.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as he tapped the paper.

"Checking for bugs," Harry said cryptically. Hermione immediately knew he was scanning the Marauder's Map, making sure Rita Skeeter wasn't on the property.

There was a crack as a house-elf appeared. The Muggles all took a step back, Jean clutching her chest in an attempt to calm her breathing. "It's time, ma'am," the elf bowed low to Hermione.

____

Snape and McGonagall watched the guests gathering from the Entrance Hall.

"Thinking of running the other direction?" McGonagall said as Snape eyed the crowd wearily.

He shook his head in response. "I want to thank you again for standing up for me."

"Of course, Severus," she smiled. She straightened her deep emerald dress robes, and took another gaze out at the grounds. "It's nearly time."

Snape straightened. "Do I look OK?"

"You look very handsome," she assured him, reaching out and brushing a stray bit of dust from his black robes. "And Congratulations in advance."

"Are we ready?" Flitwick appeared from a hallway. He had agreed to perform the ceremony.

Snape nodded, his mouth going dry. They walked out of the entrance hall and were hit by a warm breeze. He and McGonagall followed Flitwick out of the castle, across the lawn, and to the center of the circle. Many of the guests smiled warmly at him as he walked past, making him feel more comfortable.

A few moments later Ron appeared, escorting Mrs. Granger down the aisle. He helped her to her seat and then took his place at the center of the circle, nodding to Snape. Next came Sarah and Danielle, Danielle scattering flower petals. Next came Harry, the smiling Man of Honor, waving to some of the people he hadn't seen in a while. An enchanted harp began to play, and the guests turned to watch the door to the castle.

Hermione appeared, clutching her father's arm. They walked towards the crowd, and Hermione beamed as she saw Severus waiting for her in the center of the circle. At that moment she couldn't see any of the faces she was walking past, she could only see Snape waiting for her. They stopped at the end of the aisle, and she turned to face her father.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," Dave murmured, brushing a stray piece of her hair back behind her ear.

"I love you, daddy," she smiled at him, and wrapped her arms around him. They hugged for a long moment, then he let her go and turned to Snape.

"Take good care of her," he said, tears of pride in his eyes.

"Yes, sir," Snape nodded, taking his hand and giving him a firm handshake. Dave took his seat as Snape took Hermione's hand and she moved to stand in front of Flitwick with him.

"Dearly beloved," Flitwick started, and tears sprung to Hermione's eyes. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls. Two good friends of us all, who have seen the highest of highs and the lowest of lows, choosing to spend the rest of their lives together. Magical Binding is not something to be taken lightly, and they have decided that they feel ready to make this ultimate commitment to each other. They have told me they wish to speak words to each other before their vows. Hermione?"

"Severus," Hermione smiled, her voice breaking slightly. "I love you so much, and I'm looking forward to starting this journey together with you. We've hit some low points, and we have come back stronger than ever. You have made me a better woman, and I can never thank you for everything you have given me. I promise that I'll love you for the rest of my life, and I'll take the good and the bad as long as I can stay by your side." She let go of one of his hands long enough to wipe a tear from her face.

Flitwick nodded and turned towards Snape. "Severus?" he smiled warmly.

"I owe you everything, Hermione," he said, losing sight of everyone around him and just looking at her. "Including my life. You make me want to be a better man, to be the man you always wanted and that you deserve. I'll do everything I can to make you happy, and give you everything I can, most of all my love. Whatever happens, I'll always be there for you."

Flitwick paused for a moment to let the words sink in. "And now, for the vows. Do you Severus, take Hermione Jean to be your wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, until death do you part?"

"I do," Snape smiled as tears started streaming down Hermione's face.

"And do you, Hermione Jean, take Severus to be your husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, until death do you part?"

"I do," Hermione managed.

Flitwick asked for the rings and held Hermione's up. "The circle has long been a symbol of completeness, of committed. It's a symbol of completeness, perfection, and peace. The circlet of metal is an emblem of the sincerity and permanence of a couple's love and regard for one another and their union. As the metal turns again upon itself, so does a good marriage turn upon itself for its refreshment and renewal May your rings be a reminder of the promise you have made today. Severus, please repeat after me as you place the ring on Hermione's hand."

Snape nodded and repeated the words "Hermione, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, my faith in our strength together, and my promise to learn and grow with you."

Hermione then repeated the words as she placed her ring on Snape's hand.

"And now, a reading," Flitwick smiled out at the crowd. "'Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be the shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be the warmth to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. Go now to your dwelling, and may your days be good and long upon the earth. Treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship-- as they threaten all relationships at one time or another-- remember to focus on what is right between you, not only the part which seems wrong. In this way, you can ride out the storms when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives- remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight.'

"What love has brought together, let on one break asunder. For as much as you, Severus and Hermione, have consented to live together in marriage and have pledged yourselves to one another, have declared the same by the giving and receiving of rings, with great pleasure I declared you bonded for life," Flitwick said as he waved his wand.

"**Go on and kiss the girl**!" George's voice came from the crowd.

Snape took Hermione in his arms and pulled her in for a passionate kiss as the shower of stars fell over them. The crowd started clapping, waiting for them to retreat up the aisle, but Snape held her in the embrace for a few more moments. They then turned and Flitwick said loudly, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Severus and Mrs. Hermione Snape."

They led the procession up the aisle towards the tables. As they reached where the reception would be held they turned to meet their well-wishers, the first of which were Harry and Ron.

"Congrats, 'Mione," Harry enveloped her in a hug. "It was wonderful."

Ron said nothing, just hugged her tight. Then he and Harry both turned and offered Snape their congratulations and friendly handshakes. Next Hermione's parents each gave her hugs and welcomed Snape officially into their family. Sarah and Danielle also hugged Hermione, and welcomed Snape. For the next half hour they were inundated with well-wishers, each of whom seemed to have a story they needed to tell. Finally everyone was able to be seated.

"I guess I get to give a toast now," Harry stood, smiling. "I'm going to admit, when I first met Hermione and Snape it wasn't exactly like at first sight. I thought Hermione was a bit of a know it all, and Snape, well, lets just say if I wasn't mad at the homework he was giving me, I was thinking he was out to get me. But over the years I've come to know each one of them, though admittedly Hermione more than Snape. And I have never seen 'Mione happier. She has certainly been smiling more, and her eyes just light up when she sees your or talks about you. It's been an honor to be your friend, 'Mione, and Severus, I look forward to becoming better friends in the future. And so let me extend another Congratulations to the both of you," he finished, raising his glass in a toast. The rest of the group followed suit as Hermione stood and gave Harry another hug.

Harry sat and McGonagall stood. "I have seen both Severus and Hermione grow in so many different ways. Hermione, you've grown up to be a beautiful, intelligent woman who I could not be prouder to see as my colleague. And Severus, you are a strong and thoughtful man. I have seen your relationship grow from insecurity into what Dumbledore would call 'pure love'. I can tell from the way you look at each other and from the way you act around each other that you will be together and in love forever. Congratulations," she toasted. "And let's eat!" she smiled as the golden plates in front of them filled with food.

"Everything you expected, love?" Snape turned to Hermione.

"More," she said, looking into his eyes. "You look so happy," she murmured.

"As do you," he smiled before leaning forward to give her a kiss.

After eating Snape lead her onto the dance floor. Music began playing from the lanterns above, and Snape held her in the same way he did when they had their first dance. He started guiding her expertly around the floor again, and again she was lost in her dream world. It was only them and the music. His gaze never faltered from her eyes, and she was happy to return the look.

Too soon the song ended, and the another started. More and more people crowded the dance floor.

"May I have this one?" Mr. Granger asked his daughter.

"Of course," Hermione said, letting her father lead her around the floor.

"I have never seen you more beautiful," he looked down at her.

"Thanks, Daddy."

"He's a good man, I know you'll be happy."

"I'm never going to stop being your little girl," she smiled.

"Of course not. But now I have to share you. And that's the hardest part of any wedding for a man with a daughter. Realizing that you're no longer the most important man in her life."

"It doesn't mean you're not important."

"Of course it doesn't. It's just a reminder that you are no longer the little girl who could be amused by a fake tea set. I've been dreading this day since the moment you were born, but now that it's here, and I can see how happy you are, and I'm not worried about it. You go off, and you have a great life with Severus, but make sure you come back and visit your poor old father sometimes."

"Of course," Hermione chuckled. "I love you, Daddy," she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, too, dear. And make sure you tell your mother you love her. I don't think she's stopped tearing up ever since you walked out of that castle."

Hermione nodded as Ron and Harry appeared next to them. "Mind if we cut it?"

"Not at all," Dave chuckled, relinquishing his grip on his daughter. Harry and Ron each took one side of Hermione and they started dancing awkwardly.

"You want to see something hilarious?" Harry smirked. "Mrs. Weasley is about to go in for about her tenth hug on your husband."

Hermione turned her head to see Molly wrap her arms around Snape in a bear hug, Snape looking somewhat uncomfortable. "I love you mother, Ron, but if she doesn't get her hands off my man I'm going over there and taking her down," she smirked.

Ron laughed. "Good luck. We've been trying for years to neutralize her."

"You're getting me in trouble," Harry announced.

"How's that?"

"Ginny loved your ceremony, and now she's on the warpath to have one just as good as it. She told me if Snape can clean up and get his hair tidy I should be able to."

Hermione laughed. Snape's hair certainly looked less greasy and he had pulled it back into a neat tie at the nape of his neck. "Have you told her that if Petunia Dursley can't get it to lie flat that there's nothing you can do?"

"Yes, but she and Fleur are scheming."

"Oh, yes, don't trust Fleur and Ginny with anything," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of which, watch out cutting the cake," Harry replied.

"What did you two do?"

"Us?" Ron looked innocently around. "Why would you automatically assume it was us?"

"Because it usually is."

"It wasn't us this time. George has rigged it so when you cut into it it'll set off the fireworks display."

"Fireworks display?"

"He calls it 'one of his gifts to you'. I'm not sure I'd want to know the other ones."

"Well, thank you for the warning," Hermione smiled as she watched Snape move onto the dance floor with McGonagall.

"Lovely speech, Minerva," Severus muttered as he lead his colleague around the floor.

"Well, it comes with the territory of being Headmistress."

"Do you honestly think that Dumbledore would call what we have 'pure love'?"

"You know me, Severus. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

Snape nodded. "I also wanted to thank you for helping Hermione have the wedding of her dreams."

"It's the least I could do. She's been through enough in her life, I didn't think she needed the stress of planning a wedding she didn't wasn't happy with."

Snape nodded.

"Is everything ready for tonight?"

"Yes. I'm a bit nervous, I hope she likes it."

"She'll love it. I'm sure of it. It's a great symbol of cementing your love."

"Is there anything you're ever unsure of?"

"Yes. Opening any gifts from a Weasley child."

He chuckled, then looked around. "If you don't mind, I'm going to find my wife."

"Not at all," she smiled with a nod.

Snape prowled through the crowd until he found Hermione dancing with Danielle. "Ready to cut the cake, dear?" he asked as he grabbed her from behind.

She nodded enthusiastically, and they made their way through the crowd to where the cake was sitting. Molly had made the three-tiered masterpiece, gold icing lacing delicately with silver across the pure-white backdrop. The topper was the same one her parents had, two interlocking hearts.

Snape handed her the cutting knife, and she cautiously leaned back as they cut into the cake. The moment the knife slid through icing there was a loud boom above as fireworks exploded in showers of silver and gold Hermione looked over at George, who gave her a thumbs-up sign.

As the display went on Minerva cut the cake and plates of it zoomed towards the guests. For fifteen minutes the guests watched in awe as the fireworks were reflected beautifully in the ripples of the lake.

An hour of dancing later and Snape turned to Hermione "Think it's time for the grand exit?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

George, who had overheard this, stood on the nearest chair, cupped his hands around his mouth, and shouted, "Hey, everyone, the Snapes are leaving the grounds."

Hermione blushed deeply as the music stopped and all eyes turned towards them.

"Thank you all again for coming," Snape piped up. "It was wonderful, better than either of us could have hoped for. We'll remember today as a truly magical day surrounded by those who mean the most to us."

The crowd started clapping politely.

"Thanks again, but we're getting lost!" Hermione shouted, grabbing Snape's hand and pulling him towards the gates. As soon as they were away from the prying eyes, and the clapping had disappeared behind them she pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss.

"I love you, Severus," she said, reaching her neck up to kiss him again.

"And I love you, Hermione Snape," he answered, staring lovingly into her eyes.

"Where to now?"

"Trust me," he smiled at her, and he led her out the gates. Holding her close he Apparated to a quiet well-manicured street.

"This isn't Spinners End, is it?" she said, looking down each way.

"No," he shook his head. "This is our new house. A place where we can be together away from the castle, and, from what the Realtor told me, a good place to raise children."

She squealed and pulled him in for another kiss.

"We can go inside and I can show you around," he said, walking towards the door.

"There's only one room I'm worried about right now," she said with a seductive smile.

He opened the door and lifted her off her feet. "Bedroom?" he asked.

"Most definitely," she said, kissing him as he carried her over the threshold.

**Well, that's it (because that's where Disney movies like to end). Though, in the grand tradition of Disney ;) I will have a 'sequel' (read: epilogue). Please review and tell me what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

His fingers ran lightly over her body as her breathing slowly returned to normal. She thought that being married for fifteen years would have made her used to the tingling effect his fingers left on her skin, but they excited her every time. Even more so now that they had been able to find some time to be together to have the kind of sex they did back when they were dating.

She looked into his face. As much as she had changed in fifteen years, he had stayed mostly the same. Her face had grown the soft wrinkles Harry and Ron had warned her that her constant worrying would leave across her face. Her hair now had a few flecks of gray, and her figure, while still slender, was not the same as her twenty-seven year old self. Severus, on the other hand, looked more or less the same as when they had first started seeing each other. The only difference was that his hair had a few more streaks of gray. When she had lamented the fact that she was aging and he was not all he could do was shrug and suggest that having a younger wife was keeping him young. She retorted that having an older husband was making her old, and they had stared down each other before breaking out in simultaneous laughter.

His eyes were closed now, she could tell he was just reveling in her smell and concentrating on the feel of her skin under his fingertips. She was happy to let him take all the time with her that he wanted. By now she knew he had memorized her body from head to foot, but he still wanted to explore her every chance he got. And nothing made her feel more wanted.

"We're going to be late," she muttered, not wanting him to stop.

"I've been there how many years? I've earned the right to be there late once. I've seen it too many times."

"You'd be there late this time?"

He sighed. "You're right. Of all the times I shouldn't be late, this is the one. But I finally have you alone, and this dirty old man's mind is going all over the place."

She chuckled. "You'll be having me alone much more often now."

"I know. And I'm greedy. I want every second that I can get."

"You can't get this moment," she replied, sitting up as he growled lightly. "We have to get ready and go."

Sighing he followed her to their walk in closet and they each started throwing on clothes. They quickly fastened their robes around themselves, and, glancing at the clock and seeing that they had ten minutes, rushed downstairs to the fireplace. She went first, disappearing in the green flames, and he followed close behind.

"What do you think it'll be?" she asked as they walked quickly through the hallways.

"Ravenclaw," he answered with certainty.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because it wouldn't work out with the other three."

"I think that it'll be Slytherin."

He shuddered slightly. "Certainly not."

"What makes you so sure?"

"It's one of those things I'm sure of. What makes you sure?"

"Intelligence, with a certain level of cunning that nearly puts you to shame."

"No where near it."

She rolled her eyes as she laid her hand on the handle of the door. "Ready?" she asked with a smirk, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

He straightened up and painted a sour look upon his face. It was all the same routine he had done so many years before. She snickered and opened the door. Immediately they could hear hundreds of excited voices chattering about nothing they could make out. They walked along the table, nodding in acknowledgement to each of the teachers already engaging in conversation, stopping twice to exchange pleasantries before finding their seats. He sat, back stiff, arms crossed, and she took her place beside him, rubbing his leg lightly under the table.

Suddenly the doors on the other side of the room opened with a bang, and Hagrid led in a group of scared looking first-years. The room grew immediately silent.

"Care to make a wager on Ravenclaw?" Hermione muttered as 'Adams, Breanna' was called.

"I'd gladly take that bet."

"Name your terms."

He turned to look at her, eyebrow upturned. "My classroom, Tuesday night?" he murmured, she had to strain to hear it.

"Agreed. And if I'm right about Slytherin?"

"Name your terms," he replied.

"Your classroom, Tuesday night," she replied.

He couldn't help but smile slightly, but his scowl returned as a couple first years dared to take a look at their Potion's Professor. Two years after his wedding the other teacher moved on to teach at Durmstrang, leaving him the only option. "And if it's Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?"

"Your classroom, Tuesday night," she smiled.

"Not much of a wager," he muttered.

"OK, if I win you have to do all the cleaning for a month."

He growled. "Agreed. And if I'm right you have to help me set up my new Potion's lab in the basement."

She sighed. She hadn't relished the idea of possible explosions in the basement of her house, especially since it sat in the middle of a Muggle neighborhood. Despite that, she nodded. She was sure Ravenclaw was out of the picture.

His hand slid from it's crossed position long enough to shake on the deal.

They watched as "Potter, Lily," a small girl with red hair and glasses, was sorted into Gryffindor. A few students later McGonagall finally called...

"Snape, Gardenia," McGonagall called, and if possible Severus straightened taller.

A tall girl with bushy black hair made her way nervously out of the crowd. She had the soft facial features of her mother, with the stance and imposing air of her father. She glanced nervously at her parents with her deep brown eyes, and they both gave small nods and smiles of encouragement.

"Last chance to back out," Severus whispered as she turned and sat on the stool.

"No way," Hermione replied as the hat was placed on her head.

The hat seemed to have a hard time deciding where their daughter would best fit. She sat with the hat on her head for a full two minutes before the seam opened wide and declared loudly "Ravenclaw!"

Hermione and Snape joined in Ravenclaw's enthusiastic applause as their daughter made their way to their table. McGonagall moved on as she would with any other student, finally sorting "Weasley, Xenophilius", another redhead though this time with a distinctively mysterious air around him, was sorted into Gryffindor.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked once the feast started.

"Because I knew her heritage disqualified her from Slytherin, and since I knew she was too bright to be a Gryffindor I knew it would have to be Ravenclaw."

"What do you mean 'too bright to be a Gryffindor'?" she asked indignantly.

"You heard me," he replied with a smirk.

"I was in Gryffindor!" she protested loudly.

"I guess that's saying something," he replied, his smirk widening.

She turned to her food in a huff, and batted his hand away when he went to grab hers. Instead he did something he hadn't done at a Beginning of the Year feast, he broke his scowling persona long enough to wrap his arms around her and kiss her lightly on the cheek. She couldn't stop the smile that broke out across her face, and he confidently returned to his meal.

"Mum! Dad!" Gardenia came running to them after the feast.

"Ravenclaw!" Hermione smiled, hugging her. "We're so proud!"

"Are you, Daddy?" she turned to Severus.

"Of course. We'd be proud no matter where you wound up."

"Oh, Daddy," she said, hugging him. "Some of my new classmates said you're scary, Daddy."

"Shhh.." he smiled. "Don't let them know I'm not."

She made a zipping motion across her lips.

"You should go," Hermione said with a final hug. "You don't want to get lost on your first night, do you?"

Gardenia shook her head, bade her parents goodbye, and rushed after the backs of her new housemates.

"Shall we retire to our quarters, Professor?" Severus asked Hermione, snaking a hand around her waist as the last of the students trickled out of the Great Hall.

"I was thinking, why wait until Tuesday?" she said with a playful smile. She started from the room, and he was quickly following.

**A/N: Well, everyone, that's it. No quotes, sorry, I got lazy. I hope you've liked reading it as much as I've liked writing it. Please leave a final review, and thank you so much!**


End file.
